Grand Magic Games: Team Dragons of Destruction
by azndrgn
Summary: Takes place right before Magical Game Arc. Natsu suddenly comes down with something. He's not the only one affected, though. It seems like most of the Dragon Slayer's of Fairy Tail have come down with a sudden case of... Heat. With this sudden change, teams and the future will be affected! Take a look to see who's on this team! Up for adoption to finish
1. Chapter 1 Teams gathered

**Welcome... to Fairy Tail Dragons! This story shall take place during the Grand Magic Games! Read the summary for a bit more details, or the end notes! Hope you enjoy this, read, review, and spread the word! Pairings will be announced at the end of this chapter. Let's start!**

* * *

"Let's go for No. 1 of Fiore! Team Fairy Tail! Go to the Grand Magic Games!"

That had been the plan when Fairy Tail signed up for the magic games. Team Natsu had been ready to head to the beach when...

"Urg... Don't feel good."

Natsu was lying on his bed, feeling weird. He wasn't ill, but rather it felt like his body was burning up. There was some unquenchable heat inside his body, and he had no idea what was happening. It made his body feel extremely uncomfortable and it wasn't just him either. Shortly after he was admitted in the guild's infirmary, Gajeel came down with the same problem, followed by Laxus. All three of them were clueless as to why this was happening.

"So, can you tell?"

Makarov was sitting on a chair, worried about all three. They were major heavy hitters of the guild, and to have all three of them down for the count was worrying. So much that he practically forced Gildarts to come back to watch over the guild for him while he took the three to Porlyuscia. Wendy came along, as she not only was a healer, but she had something common with all three. She was also a Dragon Slayer. The rest of Team Natsu went off to train, as they couldn't afford to dally. Laxus commanded his team to do the same.

"Hmm, so far, my tests show they are all quite healthy. Not the flu for sure. Can't find any viral or bacterial growth in their body that could be causing this," replied Porlyuscia.

"Everyone..." frowned Wendy, filled with worry.

"What has me concerned is that the fact they all have in common is that they are Dragon Slayers," commented Porlyuscia, "Wendy, is there something about that magic in males that needs to be said?"

"I don't know," said Wendy, looking down, "Grandeeney never mentioned anything about this."

"Is there anything we cand do?" asked Makarov.

"Well, I did notice one thing," grunted Porlyscia.

"What?" asked both.

"..."

"Porlyscia?"

"... Their hormones are all over the place. It's like... they're in heat, like an animal mating season."

"WHAT!?" shouted Makarov.

"That's why I needed to ask Wendy," replied Porluyscia dryly, "Did your dragon cover anything about this?"

"... Not that I can think of," thought Wendy, "Grandeeney didn't mention anything about this."

"Then how did Laxus get infected with this?" huffed Makarov, "He's not exactly a Dragon Slayer like you guys, taught by a dragon. Plus, there should be an age thing going on with this? Laxus clearly passed through that."

"It could be due to Natsu and Gajeel," theorized Porlyuscia, "When they went into it, it affected Laxus's Dragon Lacrima and forced him into the same state."

"Great. How do we get them out of it?" asked Makarov, "Because if you say take them to a brothel to screw it out, I'm going to disagree."

"I WASN'T GOING TO SUGGEST THAT!" screeched Porlyuscia, smacking him on the head.

"Nor should you," said Wendy seriously, "Although I don't know about the whole heat thing, I do know Grandeeney drove into me that we choose one mate for life. And that mate would be the only one that we would... get close with."

"Ok, so how do we know which?" asked Makarov, nursing the bump on his head.

"It should be instinctual," replied Wendy, "Someone close to us. Or someone we admire a lot. And that the feeling is returned."

"So Natsu's could be Lucy," mused Makarov.

"No," replied Wendy firmly, "If she was Natsu's, he would be fiercely protective of her. When team Natsu came to see Natsu lying in his hammock and feeling ill, Natsu would've knocked out Gray, the nearest male, and claimed his territory. Dragons are rather territorial, and that also transfers to us."

"What about you?" asked Makarov, "Got anyone you want to claim?"

Wendy blushed but looked away, not giving him any clues.

"Hmm, wasn't Natsu and Lisanna quite close?" pondered Porlyuscia.

* * *

"Hello! I heard Natsu was sick."

Lisanna showed up just as Porlyuscia mentioned her. She and her sister had come to see if they could help.

"Lisanna! Mirajane! What are you two still doing here? Where is your brother? Weren't you headed to the mountains to train with Cana?" asked Makarov.

"Well, since Laxus couldn't train with his teammates, Evergreen dragged Elfman as a replacement," shrugged Mirajane as she went to check on Laxus, "Cana decided to train a bit with her father, as he was forcefully dragged back, for some bonding time."

"We heard Natsu and the others fell ill, so we wanted to help," stated Lisanna as she walked over to Natsu, putting her forehead to his, "Wow, he's burning up. I know he's a Fire Dragon Slayer, but that can't be normal."

'Please get well,' thought Lisanna mentally, 'There's still so much we need to do and talk. I didn't get to see you for two years, and before we could reconnect, we went unconscious for another seven. Get well for me and Happy. Get well for your wife and son.'

BA-BUMP!

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at Lisanna. The two of them gazed into each eyes, and Lisanna could clearly see something sprouting forth inside him.

"Natsu...," said Lisanna slowly, not sure what was happening, "Are you-!?"

She didn't get to finish as Natsu grabbed her and pulled her down for a forceful but passionate kiss. Lisanna struggled for a second before falling prey to her feelings and returned it.

"NATSU! THAT'S MY-!" started Mirajane before she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down to see Laxus awake, and with the same eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Laxus pulled her into his bed and hugged her for a bit.

"Sorry," grunted Laxus, "Having a hard time controlling this."

"I thought were keeping this a secret!" whispered Mirajane, embarrassed at being hugged in public.

"WHATTT!?" shouted Makarov, pointing at the two, "When? Where? HOW DID I NOT NOTICE!?"

He got a swift slap to the head by Porlyuscia for being too loud.

"It's been an on and off relationship," explained Laxus, trying to keep his calm, "We get together, we break it off, then we get together again. Hard to explain, really. This she-devil always manages to pull me back in. Even while I was exiled, she managed to keep in contact with me. It's kinda why I knew what was going on back on Tenrou Island and that Fairy Tail was in trouble."

Mirajane giggled as she shifted, pressing her chest against his.

"Don't do that," hissed Laxus, "You're making it harder.

"Mmm, what if I want us to have an audience?" giggled Mirajane.

"Not in my office!" screeched Poryluscia, and with practiced ease, she chucked them all out of her home.

All of them laid out on the floor, a bit stunned at what just happened. Lisanna was still attached on to Natsu, who was blushing that she had lost control. Natsu had the same reaction, though he was still wishing to taste the sweet nectar that was Lisanna's lips.

"Grouchy hag," mumbled Makarov, earning a hit to the head from an object thrown by Poryluscia, "Are you brats all right? Natsu, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel?"

They all replied except for Gajeel, causing them all to look over to him. He was sweating, looking down at the young maiden trapped under his body. When he had been tossed, he had slammed into someone that had arrived to find him. Levy was trapped under him.

"Don't stare at me too much," blushed Levy, looking away. She had come back from the beach after she heard Gajeel was sick, abandoning Jet and Droy.

Gajeel didn't seem to hear her before suddenly picking her up fireman style and dashed off. Levy sputtered and kicked her legs fruitlessly in the air as Gajeel disappeared from view.

"OY BRAT! That's kidnapping!" shouted Makarov, ready to chase after Gajeel and Levy.

"Don't worry," giggled Wendy, "Although Gajeel's found his chosen one, we don't do anything our mates don't want us to do. Gajeel knows this instinctual and will respect Levy's space. Although he's probably embarrassed and wants a private location."

"Grrr, brats making trouble," growled Makarov before turning to Natsu and Laxus, ready to lecture them. Natsu shot off with Lisanna bridal style towards another direction, and Laxus disappeared in a bolt of lightning, taking Mirajane with him.

"STUPID BRATS!" shouted Makarov, "LET ME FINISH FIRST! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID OR SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

"Don't worry, master," said Wendy, trying to calm him down, "Although it's true that they are feeling... amorous, they won't force themselves on them unless they... want to. Plus, marking a mate doesn't actually involve the final act."

"That doesn't relieve me in the slightest," deadpanned Makarov.

* * *

"Gajeel! Put me down!" shouted Levy as Gajeel kept running, blushing crimson right now.

Suddenly, Gajeel finally stopped at some trees and a makeshift house, dropping her there. Levy looked around and figured that this was where Gajeel was living.

"Gajeel," whispered Levy, now figuring out Gajeel had been living out rough, "Are you alright?"

Gajeel groaned, pushing Levy away and bashing his head into some trees.

"Gajeel!"

"Don't!" growled Gajeel, "It's... getting harder to fight it."

"Fight what?"

"My instincts!"

Levy hesitated for a bit before asking, "What instincts?"

"GRR... I can't help but want you! To protect you!" shouted Gajeel, now punching the trees furiously, without using his magic, "But I can't! Not after what I did to you..."

Levy froze for a bit before blushing. Being honest, she was terrified of Gajeel, but had also been falling for him. Terrified when he first harmed her, but later, he showed much repentance for it. Then, she remembered when he swore he'd protect her, to never leave his side unless it was needed. Her memory flashed back to Tenrou Island, where Gajeel protected her. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision. She walked over to Gajeel, who was still kneeling and focusing on the tree and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck like a lover.

"Then don't," whispered Levy, "I trust you. You would never hurt me ever again. That you would always protect me. Didn't you promise me that? To always stay by your side so you would protect me?"

Gajeel froze as he felt the loving embrace from Levy. It felt some warm, so relaxing. He slowly turned around to stare at Levy in the face, asking if she really wanted it with his eyes. Levy slowly nodded before going down to kiss him on the lips. Gajeel eagerly returned it with ferocity and emotions that he did not know he had.

* * *

Natsu finally stopped, allowing Lisanna to see where he had taken her. They were at the small hut that they had made when they were children, where they raised took care of Happy in his egg. Where they acted as a family. And in front of that hut was a grave that Natsu had made when he heard that Lisanna had died. Natsu had made it in compliance with Lisanna's wish for him to make a grave for her if she ever died, and made it face the sunset so she could see it every day.

"Never again. Not for a long time."

With a breath, he spat fire and burned the grave stone, incinerating it to nothing.

"I won't lose you ever again. I promise you, I'll always find you."

"Natsu...," whispered Lisanna, feeling awed by his statement and very emotional. She lifted her head up and kissed Natsu on the cheek, shaking him out of his little trance. Natsu smiled and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okaeri*," whispered Natsu as he pulled back, putting his forehead to hers.

"Tadaima*" whispered Lisanna back, a stray tear leaking from her eyes, "I'm really back home this time. Home with my Natsu."

* * *

"God dammit, woman, you really know how to pull me back in."

Laxus had transported them to his personal house, out in the forest, away from everyone. It was the perfect spot for their secret meetings.

"It's not my fault you can't escape me," whispered Mirajane, "Speaking of which, what was with that attitude when Phantom Lord attacked and I called you for help!? You freaking pig!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," apologized Laxus as Mirajane was childishly pounding his head, "But I really couldn't get back while my team and I was still on the S-rank mission. We were in a cave, trying to recover while hiding from a herd of rather magic-resistant monsters. One of them hit me with some sort of substance that turned my filter off."

"Then you should've started with that," scolded Mirajane, "We would've understood. Mystogan started off with that, so we didn't push him. Gildarts... well that's self-explanatory."

"I came back later didn't I?" replied Laxus, earning a demonic glare for Mirajane, "Sorry. Wrong choice of words."

"So what are we going to tell the master?" asked Mirajane as she cuddled into Laxus.

"... Gramps will probably be pissed and happy," sighed Laxus, "Happy that I have someone, pissed that it's someone who he views as a daughter."

"Master views all of us as his children," giggled Mirajane.

"Yes, but I know for a fact he looks after you a bit more."

"Well then," laughed Mirajane as she suddenly pushed Laxus onto the bed, sitting on his chest, "How about this demon show you what to do?"

"Damn woman, you really know how to push my buttons," growled Laxus as Mirajane leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

The three male Dragon Slayers made out with their mates, enjoying the comfort and mood when finally, as one, they acted on instinct and bit down on their mate's shoulder. Each girl moaned in pain and pleasure as they felt each Dragon Slayer's magic going in them, mixing with their own. As each one of them released their love bite, the bite marks healed, leaving no trace of it. But the magic had already combined into the girl's powers, unknowingly bringing their magic in a different and new direction. After such an act, the couples all relaxed and cuddled with each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So, is there something I should know?"

Makarov was glaring at the three new couples, who stood in front of him. Each Dragon Slayer was holding his girlfriend's hand, though Gajeel was looking away, as if not paying attention.

"Nothing happened, Gramps," grunted Laxus, each one nodding in agreement.

"So no great grand kids that I should be expecting?"

"NO!" shouted all of them, causing Gildarts, who was sitting at the bar, to laugh.

"Natsu! You sure you didn't go any further? Perhaps to re-ignite your old love spark with Lisanna?"

"Father! Natsu and the others aren't like you, you lecherous old pervert," shouted Cana, all while grabbing her barrel of alcohol to drink.

"Anyways," waved off Makarov, "We need you all to prepare for the Grand Magic Games."

"Grand Magic games?" asked Gildarts with interest.

"That's right, you left before ever head about this," snapped Makarov before going off to explain what he knew about it. Emphasizing especially on the prize money which was 30 million Jewels. After finishing, Gildart's eyes were flashing Jewel signs.

"ALRIGHT LET'S WIN THIS!" shouted Gildarts in excitement, already forgetting about his note about having them bring Fairy Tail to being number one without his help, "Dragon Slayers, with me. I'm going to train your asses to death!"

Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel gulped but were also excited about it. This was the man who was... no is the Ace of Fairy Tail. They were about to walk through hell and back from his training, though, they were sure.

"Umm, can I come?" asked Wendy, "I was going to go back to the beach to train, but after using the Communication Lacrima, Jet and Droy said Lucy and the others disappeared. Something about trouble in the Celestial Spirit World."

"Sure, little lady," chuckled Gildarts, "Mira, Lisanna, Levy, you guys coming with?"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I wanna go with Natsu-Nii to train!"

Romeo came tumbling forward, despite Macao's attempt to restrain him.

"Romeo! You're too young to go training with them," scolded Macao.

"But Wendy's the same age as me, and she's going!" retaliated Romeo, "Even if I don't make it on the team, I still want to help out! I want to get stronger!"

Macao could only sigh and apologize to Gildarts and was about to drag him away when Gildarts stopped him. He kneeled down and looked Romeo directly in the eye.

"You sure you want to do this? My training is going to be hell. I'm going to train everyone so hard that the definition of what you thought was hell is like a walk in the park."

As if to emphasize, Gildarts let his magic flow out, forcing Romeo to shiver in fear. However, Romeo resolutely looked back at Gildarts, even though his whole body was shaking, and nodded.

"Great!" grinned Gildarts, and the atmosphere changed back to normal, "Pack your bag, we're heading out to one of my old stomping grounds. Master, we'll be back in time for the games."

The next day, the group left, composed of Gildarts, Cana, the Dragon Slayers, three mates, and Romeo left to train. The Exceeds Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily had accompanied team Natsu to the beach to train.

* * *

 _Three months later_

"Dammit, where's that knucklehead!?"

Gray was sitting in a room at the inn they had been assigned, along with Juvia, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman. Makarov had his decision about the members that they would bsentng to participate, as he hadn't heard from Gildarts and the others yet, who had yet to return. They had wasted three months thanks to the dam Spirit party, and was lucky that Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy had come to help, giving them access to their second origin. Elfman himself had gone through hellish training with Evergreen.

"Juvia isn't worried as long as Gray-sama is with me!" cheered Juvia, trying to hug Gray as usual.

"I wonder what happened to them," pondered Lucy as she was reading through the rules.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they're safe," said Erza with confidence, although inside she was a bit worried. The three Exceeds had suddenly disappeared as soon as they entered Crocus, stating they had something to do.

"It's not manly to not show up!" declared Elfman, fuming at what had happened earlier today. He had encountered Sting and Rogue, who blew him off before asking to pass a message to Natsu and Gajeel. That those two were weak, and they were the true Dragon Slayers. Elfman didn't take it kindly that they were basically dissing Fairy Tail.

"It's almost 12:00," reminded Lucy as she looked back at the time.

Suddenly, the bells rang and a hologram of a man with a pumpkin head revealed himself, announcing that they would be doing a preliminary event to knock off every team except for the first 8 teams to make it through. Many were surprised at this, as they would be knocking off 105 other teams out of 113. The first 8 would earn the right to head into the official events.

The whole grounds of the city of Crocus transformed, and in the air spawned out the Sky Labyrinth. Pathways from different inns was created directly leading them to the Sky Labyrinth. Finally, the last warning was that anything goes as long as the team reached the goal, including loss of life.

"Let's Go!" shouted Gray, charging up the stairs with the rest of them.

"It's the start... of our path to being number One!" declared Erza.

The others agreed and charged forward.

In another inn, five shadowy figures were already inside the labyrinth, racing through it.

"Thank heavens your girlfriend reads the latest rule book thoroughly. Didn't think this two team thing was available."

"Gehehehe, she's mine."

"Wonder if any other team thought about it. You sure you want to do this?"

"... Will Wendy be alright?"

"Jii-chan and the others are taking care of her right now. Poryluscia also came to help her. We'll get whoever harmed her, and make them pay! I'm all fired up!"

"Let's break through!"

"... By the way, are you sure we're supposed to do this?"

'What do you mean? A straight line is the fastest path to victory!"

The questioner looked back at the path they had taken. The supposed walls that blocked the path were crumbling down. The leader stated that they needed to take the best path, and that meant crashing through the walls than taking the supposed pathways given.

"I don't think the organizers had you in mind when they planned this," deadpanned the questioner before casting some spells. They would trap anyone trying to take their path.

"Their problem, not ours."

In the span of about five minutes, they arrived at the goal.

"Wow, you're first, kabo!" said the pumpkin head judge, who's name was Mato, "You're definitely not from Sabertooth. What team are you from?"

"We are..."

Ten minutes later, Erza and the other finally reached the goal, looking proud before finding out that they were 8th place, barely scraping through. Perhaps they had a little too much fun beating up other guilds.

* * *

The next morning arrived, and the Colosseum was packed to the brim with people cheering on their favorite guilds. Sabertooth fans could be seen almost everywhere, as Sabertooth had been the winner the past games, taking the title as the number one guild of Fiore. However, many were also excited as Lamia Scale, who were always defaulted as number two, had Jura Neekis participating the tournament this time. In the past, he never did so as to make it fair, as he was the 5th strongest member of the Ten Saint Wizards. Overwhelming firepower, he felt, would make the games unfair. However, a certain return of a guild made him eager to participate.

"Hello everyone! The Annual Magic Festival festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament begins today!"

From the announcer pad, Chapati Lola, a bald announcer wearing a black wig for the day, was introducing himself, Yajima, and the guest announcer for the day, Jenny Realight.

"Okay... the contestants are arriving!" announced Chapati, "Ranking 8th place in the preliminary rounds, can this team reclaim their glory in the old days? Let's welcome... Fairy Tai!"

Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Gray, and Elfman entered into the stage proudly... until the audience started booing at them.

"Despite the fact Fairy Tail always ranked last the past few years," continued Chapati, trying to talk over the booing crowd, "They've managed to pass the preliminary event, ranking them 8th place this year! Will the return of the Tenrou team help them become number one again?"

Lucy began to feel a bit glum from all the booing until Erza told her not to worry. Suddenly, they could hear cheering from one section of the stands. They looked to see the rest of the Fairy Tail guild cheering them on. Then, all of them were shocked to see Mavis, the first guild master, sitting there to cheer them on. Of course, only those with the Fairy Tail insignia could see them, but it certainly shocked them all when she said she got bored staying on Tenrou Island. However, they noticed that there were still a few members missing still.

"Now then, continuing on, in 7th place, the hounds of hell's army, Quarto Cerebus!"

Out from the entrance came out five wild looking ferocious men, looking eager, rowdy, and wild.

"In 6th place, the all female only guild, dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel!"

At their entrance, a lot of the male audience became captivated by the beauty of the captain leading them in, followed by 4 other rather cute woman, depending on their tastes.

"Coming up, in 5th place, is the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus!"

The handsome men and a bunny twirled into action before giving their signature pose.

"In 4th place, goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

As they entered in, many were whispering, unable to believe that Jura was actually participating this time. The Lamia Scale guild leader was quite unhappy that they had placed fourth, and threaten to spin them if they didn't do better.

"Oh, this is a surprise! A first-time guild made it to the top three. Coming in 3rd place, The Midnight Raider, Raven Tail!"

Fairy Tail members looked especially shocked at this guild, as they had known Raven Tail to be a dark guild. Chapati, however, announced that recently, Raven Tail had been approved to be an official guild recently. Makarov was not pleased to see his son's guild, as he knew Ivan had rather sinister plans. However, he kept his cool after five of his people had to restrain him.

"Fairy Tail," said the leader of the group, looking at Fairy Tail's group, "This little girl is our way of saying hello."

The one with the little black doll transformed into Wendy before miming her passing out.

"You...," growled Gray, "were the ones that hurt her."

They had discovered before going into the games that Wendy had been harmed while she was exploring the city, and that all of her magical power had been exhausted.

"We won't let you get away with this," shouted Lucy as the Fairy Tail team glared at Raven Tail.

They merely waved and chuckled before walking away. At this point, the crowd was wondering who were the two teams left. One of them was obviously Sabertooth, but nobody had any idea which was the second one, as all major teams of the big name guilds had already entered.

"Oooh, this is a surprise. Coming in second place, it's the undefeated, ultimate kings for the past few years, Sabertooth!"

As the Sabertooth members entered, the crowd cheered for them loudly, shaking the Colosseum a bit. Sting looked over to Fairy Tail and frowned the lack of Natsu.

"Guess he got scared," chuckled Sting, ribbing Rogue a bit, "He knows we're the real deal. The true Dragon Slayers. We could've taken Acnologia ourselves."

Rogue just merely nodded his head in reply.

"Wait. My memory does not recall us getting second place ever before," said Rufus, wearing his signature hat and long blonde hair.

"You're right!" gasped Sting, "Who managed to get first place, then?"

The crowd kept cheering until Chapati had to shout, along with Yajima, to remind them their was still one more team they needed to introduce in as the 1st place winners of the preliminary rounds.

"And now... coming in first place... well they've requested that they do something flashy, so please direct your attention to the stadium."

* * *

As everyone looked to the center stage, three maidens seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Dressed in fine silk but tight clothing, many males drooled at the sight of their body, while quite a few females admired the body. They had their faces and hair covered, revealing only the eyes. The music started as they mesmerized everyone with their dance, going in sync with each other. One of the dances passed by Sting and winked at him, causing him to blush.

Finally, they stopped at three circles that had been placed much earlier before the teams entered. As one, they tapped the air above the rings before moving away. A pillar of fire, thunder and metal shot forth from each circle, rising far above the stadium before forming dragon heads, roaring in unison before diving down towards the middle. The three dragon heads combined into one and crashed into the center, causing everyone to move back in fear of an explosion. Then, it reformed itself to the Fairy Tail insignia.

"No way?"

"Is that?"

"How?"

As the audience was looking in shock, suddenly, the Fairy Tail insignia had lines all over it, both horizontal and vertical. The insignia blew off to reveal Gildarts, Natus, Laxus, Gajeel, and... Mystogan!?

"There it is!" shouted Chapati, "The first place team, Fairy Tail Team B: Dragons of Destruction!"

"Isn't it illegal to have Laxus and Gildarts in the same team, no wait, to even be participating?" cried Lucy in shock while Gray, Elfman, and Juvia gaping, their pupils white and jaws dropping.

"Mystogan? Can it be?" stuttered Erza, "Jellal?"

The disguised Jellal merely put his his hand to his masked lips, asking her to be quiet.

As the audience and several participants started to question why there was two teams, Chapati kindly explained to them that this year, guilds were allowed to send two teams to participate. The fact that two teams of Fairy Tail managed to make it through a hundred other teams rather a fact that they were members that was strong enough to make it through.

As the crowd was pondering Natsu pointed at the other Fairy Tail team, "Even if we're in the same guild, we're on different teams. We won't hesitate to take you down, just like you won't to us either."

"Suits us just fine, flame brain," grinned Gray.

"Je... Mystogan," whispered Erza as she approached Jellal, "I thought you couldn't get anywhere near these grounds, being a wanted man."

"You have a thoughtful master," whispered Jellal back, "He granted my request as soon as I briefed him about the situation. And back then, I hadn't though of this way when I met you guys to give you the second origin."

"But you're still not part of the guild. You're violating the rules."

"In a sense, Mystogan and I are the same person..."

"Just let it go," grinned Laxus, putting his arms around Jellal, "This is the festival. Plus, remember, Mystogan is a man of few words. Plus, he was a late addition. Our other member was supposed to be Wendy until someone attacked her."

"You mean Raven Tail," piped Elfman, "That's so not manly!"

"So, Raven Tail was the one," said Gildarts calmly, looking at the said guild. One could easily see a vein bulging from his forehead.

Back in the stands, Makarov was apologizing to Mavis about sneaking in Jellal in, just for her to dismiss it, as long as Fairy Tail won.

"Natsu," said Sting, looking at Natsu with clenched fists, excited to fight him.

Rogue was busy staring at Gajeel, who seemed to be ignoring him. Back on the stands, the Exceeds Frosch and Lector was cheering their friends while Lily and Happy were doing the same.

"Yashima, what do you think of this year's team?"

"It's good to be young."

"Umm, that wasn't... Oh well. Let's get on with the events!"

* * *

A giant stone tablet came forth from the ground to reveal what events would happen in the next five days. It would have an unknown game and a battle for the first three days, and unknown game and tag battle for the 4th, and something completely unknown for the last day. Chapati began to explain how the point system would work, and how the battle system would work, with the games allowing the team to chose who would come out first, and for battles, the sponsors would choose for them, using the fan's votes as a factor.

Soon, the first line of question marks flipped itself to reveal that the game would be titled "Hidden". The rules would be explained after the participants had been chosen.

As team members were chosen for each guild, the Fairy Tail teams were debating. For Team A, Gray came out as soon as he saw Lyon joining in.

"Hmm. Hidden is the name of the game. Well based on that, we can safely say...," said Gildarts before everyone looked at Natsu, "Natsu won't be a good choice."

"Oh c'mon!" cried Natsu, "I can be sneaky!"

Natsu immediately wrapped his scarf around his head, using it as a mask before yelling, "Nin! Nin!"

"Geheheh, Salamander, you would be the worst choice, as you would expose yourself too easily," laughed Gajeel.

"That being said, Gajeel, you're out, too," said Gildarts.

"Hahahaha," laughed Natsu at the downed Gajeel.

"I can be sneaky!" shouted Gajeel. He was about to tell them about how he managed a sneak attack when he bit down on that, knowing that it had been on Levy. He had regretted that choice.

"Yes, but I don't want to send you out just yet," replied Gildarts, "And knowing me, I'm not a good choice either."

"That's an understatement," said all four, waving their hands in front of them in sync, as they knew how Gildarts tended to walk through buildings instead of avoiding them. He, along with Natsu, was possibly the anti-thesis of being sneaky. Jellal especially because of all the complaints he got while he had worked with the Magic Council.

"And since Mystogan is someone we want to keep a low profile, Laxus, you're going in. Show them what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage."

"You got it, old man," grinned Laxus as he stepped forward.

"Oooh, Laxus-sama!" shouted Freed from the crowd.

"Sweet, my boyfriend's going up."

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy joined the rest of the guild on the stand.

"Boyfriend? You mean?"

"Yep. Mira-nee's boyfriend is Laxus," grinned Lisanna, "Just like mine is Natsu. We were the ones dancing just before."

"That means...," started Droy and Jet, looking at Levy.

Levy blushed before nodding, confirming that Gajeel was hers. The two of them fell to the ground, depressed at this news.

The participants gathered before Mato, the judge, who confirmed each participant.

Quarto Cerebus: Yaeger

Mermaid Heel: Beth

Raven Tail: Nulpting

Blue Pegasus: Eve

Sabertooth: Rufus

Lamia Scale: Lyon

Fairy Tail A: Gray

Fairy Tail B: Laxus

Nulpting tried to complain about how unfair it was that Fairy Tail had the advantage, but was shut down when all the other guilds said they had no problem with it at all.

"Alright, let's start to, kabo!" stated Mato, "Field... OPEN!"

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed the start of my new story! Come see my other stories, still in progress! Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor, and Big 4 to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, those will take up most of my team for updates, though I promise to update this one within the month. Big 4 might be coming to an end, soon, and this would get more updates.**

 **Originally, this story and History Strongest Disciple Kenichi Time travel story tied, making me debate which one to write. I decided the Fairy Tail Dragons, as my plot for this story isn't as long as the other one. I will only be writing up to the end of the games arc. Anybody who wants to continue it after is welcome to do so.**

 **Pairings... Have already been made. Look down below for this list:**

 **Will happen!**

 **Natsu x Lisanna**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

 **Laxus x Mirajane**

 **Jellal x Erza**

 **Elfman x Evergreen**

 **Romeo x Wendy**

 **Cobra x Kinana (Not very important, lol)**

 **Debatable:**

 **Juvia, Gray, Lyon, Ultear. Honestly, not sure what to do with them. I can potentially see Juvia with Gray or Lyon, and Ultear with Gray or Lyon. I'll think about it or maybe just chuck a poll about it. Lucy... I'll just chuck her somewhere else, as with any other characters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1 Of Grand Magic Games

**Hmm not a bad start off this story I guess. Might be because it's not a NaLu story lol. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

At once, structures started to form right before their eyes, shocking most of Fairy Tail, as they hadn't seen this before. Buildings were created in a blink of an eye until a town was fully constructed in the middle of the arena. The noncompetitors were at the stands, gazing at the town.

"This is mindblowing," gasped Makarov.

Jellal was left pondering what sort of magic this was. As the city was finally finished, each competitor noticed they had all been separated from each other. Most of them uneasily glanced around, trying to figure out the game.

"Everyone, please pay attention!" shouted Chapapti, "Right now, all 8 contestants do not know where the others are. In this game, the rules are simple. Each competitor is both be hiding from other, and yet seeking out others at the same time."

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"In other words," continued Chapapti, "You have to find others in this town and attack them, using any type of attack, both physical or magical. It doesn't matter if the attack causes an injury or not, the first person to launch his attack and hit the target will gain one point, while the targeted would lose a point."

As the competitors were musing about how simple this game was and the possibility of everyone just hiding, flashes of light started to form around them all. They all observed for a bit before becoming shocked to see what seemed to be hundreds of clones of each competitor, all walking around or even just sitting. Each one adopted the different facial expression, making it even harder to distinguish from the real one unless they were panicking.

"These are all your clones!" announced Chapapti, "If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll also be docked off one point."

"So many Gray-samas!" cried out Juvia, trying to jump out to the stage with hearts for eyes. Luckily, Erza and Lucy were holding her back. "I want to catch one! They're everywhere!"

"Hehe, glad Natsu and I didn't go out," chuckled Gildarts.

Jellal could only remain silent as he imagined what would've happened if those two did go out. Natsu would've either indiscriminately attacked anyone, making them surely lose, or surprise them somehow with his nose. Gildarts... would just punch through walls until he found someone. Yet his Crush magic would make him almost invulnerable, just crushing his enemy's attacks while punching back. Yet, he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"To finish off, if you lose a point, you'll be teleported to another area to restart. You will always restart as long as there is time on the clock. The time limit is 30 minutes! Whoever gets the most points will receive the full points! Now, let the game start! Disappear in silence, like a black cat hidden in the dark night!"

* * *

The gong was struck, and the game was afoot!

"Damn, it's not just about being hidden. How are we supposed to find our opponent," grumbled Yeager.

Gray started to run off, looking for others, as did quite a few others.

"Seeking is definitely going to be harder than hiding in this game," mused Gray as he looked for the other competitors.

"Then you'd better understand the rule fast," chuckled a voice from behind him.

"Who's there!?" shouted Gray as he whirled around.

"Raven Tail. Nullpudding."

Gray looked to see the short purple man with blonde hair approaching him.

"You showed yourself. This'll make things easier," grinned Gray as he put his hands together, activating his Ice molding magic.

 _ **Ice Hammer**_

Gray swung his attack, making ice materialize in a flash and smashed it down on Nullpudding, who did nothing to block it, taking the hit and smashing into the ground.

"That's a point for me, right?" grinned Gray as Jet and Droy stood in amazement at how Gray's magic seemed to be much faster and powerful.

Unfortunately, the buzzer rang, signifying Gray had just lost a point. On the Lacrima vision screen, Gray dropped to last place with a negative one.

"What?" said in shock.

"Hehe, sorry to tell you, but that was my clone."

The real Nullpudding appeared from behind the clone of himself. He had tricked Gray into thinking the clone was him. Gray never saw where specifically Nullpudding had spoken from.

"The real one was behind the clone!?" gasped Elfman and Lucy.

"Dammit!" shouted Gray as he was forced to teleport and restart.

'I see now,' thought Gray, 'There are plenty of strategies to trick your opponents. Nullpudding just showed me one, using his clone to hide his real one. But if one can identify the real one, then that strategy could backfire. I was stupid to run around, trying to find someone. I just need to act like the clones and keep calm. That is what Hidden is.'

Ten minutes passed with no signs of actions. Everyone was acting cautiously, trying to discern the real one from the fakes.

"Gray-san," sang a voice.

Before Gray could react, Nullpudding had punched him, using his magic to grow spikes all over him.

"The jerk attacked me again," growled Gray as he was forced to lose another point.

"You're such an easy mark," teased Nullpudding as Gray was forced to restart once more.

"And Nullpudding from Raven Tail is first place! In this stage full of clones, how do they find the real one?" announced Chapapti.

"There are several ways," replied Yajima, "For example, detect their magic."

"Hehe, I bet Eve has a better way," smirked Jenny.

"It is possible," murmured Erza, "But it's not that easy. It only gives you a rough location."

"C'mon, Gray!" shouted Natsu, "Do better!"

"Be a man!" shouted Elfman, "Don't get attacked by the same guy again!"

Lucy glared at the Raven Tail members, causing Flare to glare back and asking if she wanted a fight.

'They really want to crush Fairy Tail,' concluded Lucy, 'Going so far at to attack Wendy.'

Another 5 minutes passed with no action when Beth from Mermaid Heel tried to ambush Gray.

 _ **Carrot Missiles**_

Luckily, Gray dodged them all, but before he could try to counter, Yeager from Quatro Cerberus snagged the point.

"Haha! Saw you using your magic!" bragged Yaeger before he was hit from behind by ice, losing his own point.

"Found you, Gray," grinned Lyon as he walked forward,

"Lyon," replied Gray before the two stared off a bit.

"I will win this," declared Lyon, "For Juvia's sake! I will take her with me! For love!"

"Stop trying to steal my guild mate!" shouted Gray, "She's my friend."

Juvia's selective hearing activated, so all she heard Gray say was, "She's Mine!"

"Gray-sama!" twirled Juvia, "I am always yours! You declared it in front of everyone!"

"There she goes again," sighed Lucy as Juvia's imagination took over.

"Oooh, what's this? A battle for the same girl!" shouted Chapapti.

As Lyon and Gray got ready to attack, someone intervened.

"Two for one!" shouted Nullpudding as he slammed his fists into both Lyon and Gray by surprise.

"Stop aiming for Gray-sama!" cried Juvia.

"That weasel," growled Erza.

"Gray needs to step up his game," frowned Gildarts, "He's letting his emotions get to him, making him an easier target."

"Gehehe, I know that feeling," said Gajeel, "I do that to my opponents too when I'm trying to sneak up on them."

* * *

Suddenly, it began to snow in the field.

"Eve's made his move," grinned Jenny from the announcer pad as the other competitors looked in confusion.

"I miscalculated that quite a few wizards won't be affected by the cold," sighed Eve.

"But when it's cold, people will shiver, and their breaths will turn white," grinned Ichiya, sparkles surrounding him while he spoke.

"Copies won't," concluded Ren from the same team.

"I see them," grinned Eve before rushing to attack. Beth, Yeager, and Nullpudding were taken by surprise, earning Eve three points before being stopped by Lyon by flying ice birds.

"The cold doesn't affect me," smirked Lyon, being used to the cold thanks to their master and stripping in the snow to practice.

"I guess not," admitted Eve as he disappeared.

As the minutes were slowly drawing the game to a close, everyone was on a full-out attack. Nullpudding kept targeting Gray, though, to his frustration.

"Hey, Rufus from Sabertooth and Laxus from Fairy Tail haven't done anything yet," commented Chapapti.

"This competition... it's just too simple."

Everyone looked up to see Rufus standing in plain sight on top of the highest building, gazing down.

"I remember everything. Everyone's heartbeat, footstep, and even their magic." declared Rufus before mentally adding, 'Although I don't know where Laxus is. He hasn't done anything that I could observe him.'

"Oh boy, here it comes," said Sting with a knowing grin.

"Obviously, Rufus is one of the strongest in Sabertooth," agreed Lector.

As everyone was confused why he was taking such an obvious position when they saw him beginning to cast his magic.

 **Memory Make...**

"A molding type magic?" gasped Erza.

 **Night of Falling Stars!**

Six Yellow light sprouted from Rufus's magical aura, soaring into the sky before descending down, locking on right at each competitor that he had observed. Rufus smiled, knowing with this, he would win.

"Guess it's my turn."

Before anyone could react, yellow lighting flashed right into each attack, blocking Rufus's seemingly imminent attack.

"What!?" shouted Rufus in surprise.

Everyone looked to the source of the lightning to see Laxus smirking, standing on the rooftop with his arms crossed.

"Oooh what's this!" shouted Chapapti, "Laxus has single-handily denied Rufus any points!"

"Oooh Laxus-sama!" cheered Freed.

"Hee haw, that's how we roll!" laughed Bicklow.

"That's my boyfriend," smiled Mirajane.

"So, you choose to reveal yourself," drawled Rufus, "But I have seen and memorized your magic. I can-"

Rufus didn't get to finish as his eyes widened in shock when Laxus launched himself straight at him, his whole body turning into lighting. In a flash, Laxus had crossed the city and launched a right straight into Rufus. However, as the punch landed, Rufus disappeared.

"A clone?" gaped Nullpudding from the ground

"No, just an image of me," corrected Rufus as he appeared behind Laxus, "I don't need a decoy."

Rufus then raised his hand and tried to attack Laxus when heel kick slammed into his face. Laxus had spun on his heel and did a spin kick into Rufus's face.

"Brag after you get a point," lectured Laxus as Rufus was forced to restart into another area.

"Damn him," cursed Rufus, slightly losing his cool, "I have no memory of being humiliated like this. Luckily, I still remember where all the other contestants are."

But before he could try to mold his magic, five magic circles appeared below all the other contestants.

"Watch out," grinned Laxus, "I planted them while I was traveling to Rufus."

"Oh crap!"

All of them were slammed with lightning from below, earning Laxus a total of six points and first place.

"Gray, get your crap together!" shouted Laxus as he landed on the ground.

Gray nodded and began to desperately search for others to catch up. Unfortunately, Nullpudding appeared once more and attacked him.

"That guy... he keeps attacking Gray and ignoring everyone else," said Lucy.

"His target is us," commented Erza.

"Gray-sama! Do your best!" shouted Juvia.

Rufus started to relentlessly attack others, trying to catch up to first place. Before he could finally tie with Laxus, who had just been sitting on a chair and relaxing, the game ended.

"Time's up!" shouted Chapapti as the gong rang, "Please check your rankings! As it's only the first game, these are the current rankings!"

Fairy Tail B: 10 P

Sabertooth: 8 P

Raven Tail: 6 P

Lamia Scale: 4 P

Blue Pegasus: 3 P

Mermaid Heel: 2 P

Quatro Cerebrus: 1 P

Fairy Tail A: 0 P

"I can't believe it! Sabertooth didn't get first!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Rufus of Sabertooth was merely caught by surprise. Did you see how he managed to get second place with only so little time left?"

"Sabertooth is still the strongest!"

The fans were all discussing the game, giving their opinion.

"Laxus of Fairy Tail! I've heard of him! Grandson of Makarov of Saint Wizard, leader of his S-rank team, Thunder God Tribe!"

"He's an S-rank mage!"

"So this is what Fairy Tail was..."

"Nice going, Laxus," praised Natsu.

"You did well," said Gildarts before giving a worried glance at Gray.

As Laxus was receiving praise, Gray was receiving only humiliation.

"Kakaka, Fairy Tail is so lame! While one does good, the other is at the end of the spectrum!"

"Always last place! This game doesn't mean everything!"

"Your era is over!"

"Shut up!" shouted Elfman "What are you all laughing about!?"

The crowd continued to taunt Fairy Tail A, ignoring Elfman's rant. Gray ended up walking into the locker room alone.

"Raven Tail... Rufus..."

Gray punched the wall beside him, causing it to crack as his shirt fell from his body.

"I'll settle this one day," growled Gray.

* * *

"Let's get on with the one on one battle!" declared Chapapti, proceeding with the events, "The first battle will be... Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A versus Flair Corona from Raven Tail!"

"I'm up," said Lucy, pumping herself up. 'I have to win!'

"Blondie...," grinned Flare.

All other contestants were forced to wait in the waiting rooms, as the whole arena would be their fighting grounds.

"Time limit is 30 minutes! Winner gets 10 points while the loser gets none! If both fighters cannot fight or time runs out, it's counted as a draw, and both teams will get 5 points! First round start!"

 _Insert Lucy vs Flare fight scene, too lazy to write it out. Up until Flare threatens Asuka._

"Don't speak," threatened Flare, "That's an order. You know what will happen if you don't, even though you're just a stupid blondie."

From there, Flare started to beat Lucy up, shocking the crowd. They were of equal strength, and now, Lucy was being Flare's punching bag. When Lucy tried to give up, Flare silenced her by wrapping her hair around her mouth before wrapping it around all her limbs.

"I won't let you give up," smiled Flare maniacally, "Let's play another game! Maybe I should strip you in front of the audience! Or maybe-"

She didn't get to finish as lighting suddenly struck her from underneath, shocking and forcing her to let go.

"What? What's happening? Did Laxus do something?" asked Chapapti.

"No," said Yamjima, glancing at the accused, "He hasn't moved an inch. Perhaps karma?" He glared at Flare when he said this. He had just noticed that Flare was threatening to harm a child of Fairy Tail, and was about to stop it when somebody else intervened.

Back in the stands, right where the hair was, ready to strike Asuka, someone suddenly grabbed it.

"Threaten Fairy Tail, will you?" growled Mira before sending large amounts of electricity into it.

Laxus and the others had noticed it and sent a message to their mates via mini communication Lacrima. Most of Fairy Tail scooted away from Mira as she began to show a demonic face while watching Flare's scream of pain. Finally, she let go. As Flare glanced at the Fairy Tail stands, she flinched as she saw Mira glaring at her.

"Try that again, and I'll make sure you suffer even more," mouthed Mira.

Seeing her chance, Lucy broke free and summoned Gemini to aid her in one last attack. Although she was quite embarrassed when Gemini transformed into her wearing just a bath towel, but ignored it for now. She clasped hands with Gemini as they both began to chant their final attack. A giant magic circle with a star in the middle appeared underneath them.

 ** _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._**

"Hibiki, isn't this your?" gasped Ren.

"She's enhancing her magic by making a copy of herself," noted Eve.

"Impressive," grinned Hibiki, "Guess she managed to learn and master this by herself after I gave her the data about it."

 ** _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._**

"What is this?" gasped Flare as she saw 88 planets surrounding her.

"This... is... for Fairy Tail!" glared Lucy as magic circles appeared in her eyes,

 ** _Shine!_  
 _Urano Metria!_ **

Flare screamed in fear as 88 planets all converged at her location, all ready to hit her. The crowd was cheering at the sudden display of magic when suddenly, the spell collapsed. Everyone looked at it in shock, while Lucy started to stumble. Flare herself took no damage from the spell and turned her head to look at her teammates. The blue haired teammate and skin nodded while the little animal on his side put up a victory sign.

"Why..." gasped Lucy as she started to fall towards the ground.

"What just happened!?" shouted Erza.

"What's going on!" shouted Chapapti, "Why did Lucy's magic stop working? Yajima? Hello?"

Yajima merely glared at Raven Tail, already forming a conclusion on what had just happened. And yet, he was unable to do anything about it.

As Lucy fell down, Flare grinned and laughed, "Stupid blondie! I wi-"

She didn't get to finish as she also fell down, convulsing. Mira's attack had left a lingering effect that activated once more.

"Both players are down!" shouted Chapapti, "Unfortunately, Lucy fell down first and the time rang before Flare went down. So Raven Tail gains 10 points!"

"How did this happen?" asked Happy.

"They had outside help," said Mavis in a flat tone.

"Ivan! You want to take this outside!?" growled Makarov.

The crowd then jeered and taunted at Lucy, laughing at her misfortune. Lucy was left crying on the arena, frustrated beyond belief. Elfman ran and carried Lucy to the infirmary, but not before Natsu gave her a quick word.

"Don't worry," said Natsu, "We now know how Raven Tail fights and operates, and we'll be prepared. Zero points? Isn't it more interesting to come from behind and win? Save your tears for when we win."

Lucy could only nod and try to wipe her tears away.

At Fairy Tail B, a huge vein pulsed on Gildarts's head.

"Ivan... I once saw you as a friend," growled Gildarts, "But if you and your team pursue this path, then I will gladly put you down myself!"

Laxus didn't say anything, but inside, he had plans to crush Raven Tail.

* * *

Once Lucy had been put in the infirmary under Porlyuscia's care, Natsu and Elfman ran back to the arena. Round 2 was Ren of Blue Pegasus versus Arania of Mermaid Heel, with Ren as the victor. Round 3 was Warcry of Quarto Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth. This match was over within 10 seconds as Orga slammed Warcry with black lightning. The crowd cheered for him, saying Sabertooth would be the strongest and the victor.

"Black lightning, huh," mused Laxus, "A 'god' slayer?"

"That'll be interesting," grinned Natsu, "You should definitely fight him."

"Gehehe, it's obvious who will win," laughed Gajeel.

"And the last match of the day... Oh my!" shouted Chapapti.

"This is interesting," grinned Yajima, "These two are nearly strong as each other."

"Mystogan of Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!"

"Hmm, that's a shame," said Gildarts, "I wanted to be the one to fight him."

"He's strong. Be careful," warned Laxus.

"I want to fight!" cried Natsu, "I'm all fired up!"

"Gehehe, just wait," laughed Gajeel.

"Jellal," whispered Erza in worry. He would not be able to hide his strength against such an opponent.

As Jellal walked forward in his Mystogan disguise, his mind flashed back to Wendy, Gray, and Lucy. All of which had been humiliated or ambushed.

"I hope Fairy Tail can have a good show," said Jura, "Personally, I'm hoping for you guys to show your strength. But in this fight, I'm not holding back. Sorry."

Jellal nodded before replying, "Me too."

His soul began to burn, his eyes gleaming as he promised to fight for Fairy Tail. Even though his own personal mission had deviated, he would fight for them and raise their standings. And lastly, for Erza. Jura nodded in acknowledgment.

Far away, Ultear and Meredy looked at the crystal ball in worry.

"And let the fight begin!" shouted Chapapti as the gong rang once more.

 _Insert Jella vs Jura. Too lazy to write it out. Same result._

Jura blinked as victory was handed to him in a weird result. He wasn't satisfied with this fight, but there was nothing he could do. Though he promised he wouldn't reveal Jellal's identity, knowing that he was still a wanted criminal.

"Look at the rankings to see who's in the lead!" shouted Chapapti as the rankings updated.

Sabertooth: 18 P

Raven Tail: 16 P

Lamia Scale: 14 P

Blue Pegasus: 13 P

Fairy Tail B: 10 P

Mermaid Heel: 2 P

Quatro Cerberus: 1 P

Fairy Tail A: 0 P

"What was that!?" shouted Natsu and Gajeel as Jellal returned to the team.

Laxus gave a deadpan stare, but surprisingly Gildarts was more understanding.

"I bet a certain scarlet hair girl caught your eye," teased Gildarts.

Or maybe not.

"I have no words to respond with," sighed Jellal before quickly leaving.

"Sabertooth is the strongest!" shouted a fan in the crowd, before most of them were chanting for Sabertooth. Many others derided Fairy Tail, believing their first win was a fluke.

"Feh. This is humiliating... The once famous Fairy Tail... reduced to... *hiccup*... this."

Cana was drinking in the bar along with the rest of the guild, partying once more. They partied whether or not they were victorious or chasing away the blues of the past.

"I'm going on tomorrow!" shouted Natsu in excitement.

"Do your best," cheered Lisanna, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aye aye!" added Happy.

"Hmm, who should we chose for Fairy Tail A?" asked Droy.

"Juvia will go!" shouted Juvia, "Juvia will win for Gray-sama!"

And thus they continue to party for a bit. However, Cana noticed her father was missing, though she didn't mind as it would allow her to continue drinking. Jellal was sitting on the opposite side of the building on the roof, gazing down. Erza noticed him before raising a cup to him. He merely nodded before turning away.

In another inn, Gildarts was at a bar, sipping on some whiskey when someone sat next to him.

"Been a long time... old friend," said Gildarts, not even looking at his company.

"Why so cold?" chuckled the figure, "We used to be on the same team. Best friends, too."

"That was before you betrayed us... Ivan," glared Gildarts, now looking at his company.

Ivan Dreyar was sitting next to Gildarts, sipping on some fine wine.

"Oh please," scoffed Ivan, "The old man was hiding something important."

"Doesn't matter, the past is the past," sighed Gildarts, "Let's just enjoy our drinks for old times sake. And get your team out of here. I know they're close by. You wouldn't want your star team to be injured, would you?"

The four hidden members growled and were about to jump Gildarts when Ivan raised his hand to stop them.

"Leave us," commanded Ivan, "And don't argue. Gildarts is far too noble to attack me without reason."

They nodded and left, allowing the two to drink in peace.

"So... a real guild," said Gildarts, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it took some time," drawled Ivan.

"Well good for you," said Gildarts, standing up to leave, "Just one warning. Keep screwing with Fairy Tail the way you are doing, and you'll be in a world of pain."

As if to emphasize, the tension skyrocketed in the room, causing the bartender who was serving them to scamper away from him.

"Hoooo, I'll be sure to take note," scoffed Ivan.

Back with Fairy Tail, Cana was challenging others to a drinking contest when she finally lost to some stranger with black hair, wearing armored sleeves. On his back was the mark of Quatro Cerberus. As a trophy, he took Cana's bra, causing the older men of Fairy Tail to growl in rage. Macao attacked, only to be slammed to the ground by the stranger. It was only when Ezra recognized the man to be Bacchus that he finally responded. An S-class magician of Quatro Cerberus, The Drunk Falcon. He was joining in on the games, as he could no longer ignore the heartfelt efforts of Warcry and others.

Bacchus left, which was lucky for him as Gildarts came back only to find his daughter's breast revealed to the world. He threatened everyone, saying that anyone who saw it would be given a punch to the face, with his magic at full power. Everyone ran from him.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Wendy was still recovering while Carla confessed to Poryluscia about the vivid vision she had of Merchuris collapsing, along with various fragments. She was worried what this could mean.

Back at Sabertooth's inn, which was more like a mansion due to preferential treatment, guild master Jiemma was chewing out Rufus.

"How could you get second place!?" shouted Jiemma, his fists clenching in anger.

"I am sorry," said Rufus, bowing his head.

"Master, Rufus was merely caught off guard by an S-class mage," pleaded one of the other guild members.

Jiemma took a deep breath as if contemplating something before responding, "I'll let it go. It's true that you still managed to grab second, showing our strength in such little time. But don't expect me to be so forgiving next time."

"I will remember it well," said Rufus.

At the castle, Arcadios, the king's knight, was busy helping plan out the next fight as well as the events.

"Ah yes, I want to see Bacchus fight Er... Err.."

"I understand," said Aracadios, "I will prepare it."

As he left, he chuckled, knowing the project was near completion.

A stranger was walking through the land, nearing Crocus. He had a cloak on when the wind blew his hoodie off. He had black spiky hair and eyes, with tan skin and a scar going down from his forehead to his left eye. The most interesting fact was that this man looked very similar to Gray Fullbuster.

"Soon," coughed the man, "I'll be able to find you. I don't have much time left."

* * *

 **Gasp? Who could that mysterious person be? Anyways for spells, I'm pretty much going to use that format, maybe add bars on the spell. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one. I plan to change quite a few events because of how I've made the teams.**

 **Special thanks to T** **ellemicus Sundance for agreeing to be my beta reader for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Day 2 Of Grand Magic Games

**And here's the next chapter! Though I do admit, having only 2 reviews for a chapter was a bit of a damper. Well, maybe this longer chapter might help. Next few chapters are gonna contain one day each basically. Read and Review!**

* * *

The second day of the Grand Magical Games began, and the next event had the name Chariot on it. Mirajane had joined Fairy Tail B, replacing Jellal, and was the competitor for this event. Natsu stubbornly insisted on doing the event and ran out before anyone could stop him. Seeing his ex-idol coming out, Sting couldn't resist either. The competitors were as followed.

Quarto Cerebus: Bacchus

Mermaid Heel: Risley

Raven Tail: Kurohebi

Blue Pegasus: Ichiya

Sabertooth: Sting

Lamia Scale: Yuka

Fairy Tail A: Juvia

Fairy Tail B: Natsu

"Our guest commentator for the day is Jason from Weekly Sorcerer," said Chapapti, wearing a different wig. He denied any fact that it was a wig, saying he could change his hairstyle in any way he wanted.

"Cool! So Cool!" shouted Jason.

"Ah, youth," chuckled Yajima.

"Anyways, today's event is a race on interconnecting chariots! Competitors must reach the goal without falling off the chariots!"

"That's not all," chuckled Yajima, "These chariots are in constant motion, so one misstep could spell your doom."

"The competitors must pass through the major sightseeing locales of Crocus before finally arriving at the goal, right at Domus Flau! Of course, we'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone through Lacrima vision. So enjoy!"

"So cool!"

However, it was not cool for two people in the race. The two of them were in last place, far away from all the other competitors. Fairy Tail members had white circles for eyes as they gazed without emotion at the sight. Natsu was with Sting at last place, both trying their best not to hurl.

"Guess all you Dragon Slayers are bad with vehicles!" laughed Gildarts, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Glad it's him and not me," shrugged Laxus.

"Urggg," groaned Gajeel, remembering how he had found out he also got motion sickness now. He wasn't sure why or how but just learned to accept it.

The only way they could counter it was using Wendy's spell, Triola, but under the condition she wasn't sick. She had gotten it too after their 3-month training.

"Here I thought it was only Sting and me," mused Rogue.

"Umm... Yajima, what can you comment about this?" asked Chapapti.

"They have something in common," replied Yajima.

Deciding to ignore the clearly last place people, they focused on who was ahead. Currently, Kurohebi was in the lead, followed by Juvia, though a bit away. Ichiya followed behind Juvia, along with Yuka, Risley, and Bacchus.

 _ **Wave Boost**_

Yuka shot forward, using his magic to propel himself forward, seeing as they were in the last spurt, and thus no reason to hold back.

"You won't be able to use magic within this offensive wave!" bragged Yuka as he shot forward to second place.

"Don't look down on chubby!" shouted Risley as she used her gravity magic and ran on the sides of the chariot, avoid the waves completely.

"Urgg, Juvia doesn't feel good," moaned Juvia as the waves hit her, nauseating her and slowing her down.

"Yuka you bastard! Don't use your Wave magic on Juvia!" shouted Lyon.

"Dude, that's your own team!" shouted Toby.

"It's the power of love," said Sherria Blendy, the younger sister of Sherry, having the same reddish-pink hair.

Jura could only chuckle at this, watching the events play out.

"Hmmm, in that case!" declared Ichiya, pulling out two vials of his special perfumes.

 _ **Fleet Foot Perfume! Zero Distance Inhalation!**_

The crowd was treated to a rather disgusting but amusing sight of Ichiya shoving two vials up his nose as he took a deep sniff.

"MENN... TOOOOOO!" shouted Ichiya as he shot off past a confused and shocked Yuka.

"Hooooh, they're all trying their best. My soul is quivering," said Bacchus, a bit away from them all, weaving back and forth as if drunk, with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Then I guess I'll just have to try a bit HARDER!"

With that last statement, he stomped the floor, causing the chariot to break up. It caused a chain reaction, forcing the other chariots in front of him to flip. Ichiya, Yuka, and Risley were caught off guard and in a bad position, unable to balance themselves before falling down. Juvia, however, was lucky as the chariot part she was on shot up into the sky, taking her out of the Wave magic.

"This is Juvia's chance!" said Juvia as she transformed her body into water.

 _ **Water Jet**_

Using high-pressure water streams from her hands, Juvia shot forward. As she did, she looked down and saw all the damage Bacchus had done with merely a foot stomp and shivered.

"Such power," gasped Erza, "He's grown incredibly strong after seven years."

"See ya later!" cackled Bacchus as he ran forward, passing them all.

"That's dirty," growled Yuka, trying to get back up.

"He's underestimating the chubby," pouted Risley, who was currently no longer chubby, but a slim girl with an impressive rack.

"Gravity transformation is so cooool!" announced Jason, using his usual catchphrase.

Bacchus passed by a puzzled Kurohebi with ease. Juvia had finally descended down and passed Kurohebi quite a bit, and was in first place.

"Juvia will win this for you Gray!" cheered Juvia as she used water streams to push herself forward. It was the last spurt, and there was no point in conserving her energy now. However, as she approached the finish line, a laughing Bacchus ran right past her and took first place.

"My soul is quivering!" shouted Bacchus to the stadium as everyone applauded for him.

"Juvia is sad," cried Juvia as she passed the finish line, getting second place.

"No worries! You did your best!" shouted Lucy.

"It's a good start," nodded Erza.

"C'mon, be a man, Gray!" shouted Elfman, "Say something."

"... good work," mumbled Gray.

"Juvia is happy!" screamed Juvia as she heard Gray's word.

Coming after them in order was Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya.

"Well, now that the first six places have been filled, we'll go back to the two laggers," said Chapapti as the screen flashed over to them, causing the audience to laugh at the two.

"Going... forward!" shouted Natsu as he crawled ahead of Sting.

"This is pathetic," scoffed Orga, "Sting didn't mean this to make it fun, did he?"

"Rogue?" asked Rufus.

"... Dragon Slayers get motion sick easily," said Rogue shortly.

"Hehehe, it's a bit embarrassing to have everyone see Sting's weakness," chuckled Lector.

"Fro thinks so too," piped Fro.

"Feh, it's not worth the effort," groaned Sting, "You guys can have that measly point. We'll just win the next ones."

"Then don't mind if I do," growled Natsu, continuing forward.

As Sting was about to just jump off, he decided to ask.

"Tell me, why'd you guys enter the games at all? In the past, you guys never bothered with this stuff, going through their own pace without worrying about what others thought."

"For our comrades and guildmates," groaned Natsu, "Seven years... they've been waiting for us. No matter how tough or sad it got, they stood their ground, keeping the light of Fairy Tail alive, waiting for us. And it's because of this... we'll keep blazing forward! To show proof that FAIRY TAIL EXISTS!"

At this speech, it pierced through the hearts of Fairy Tail as well as some of the audience as Natsu finally reached the goal.

Sting merely jumped off and walked into the stage, scoffing at what Natsu had just said. Afterall, they were the strongest guild, and such feelings never existed in Sabertooth's creed.

The rankings were updated once more to reflect the current scoreboard.

Raven Tail: 22 P

Sabertooth: 18 P

Lamia Scale: 17 P

Blue Pegasus: 15 P

Quatro Cerberus: 11 P

Fairy Tail B: 11 P

Fairy Tail A: 8 P

As Natsu was put on a stretcher, Lisanna gripped his hand.

"I'm proud of you."

Natsu merely smiled before being taken away, although the stretcher made him even sicker until it was decided for Happy and Lisanna to take him, as with Happy, he would never get sick, and Lisanna was his mate.

"Rest well," said Gildarts, "You don't want to miss out on the next fights."

Natsu nodded as Lisanna took him to the locker rooms, where he could still see the matches on the Lacrima screen. It was right next to the infirmary.

"Get better, all right," said Lisanna as she was about to leave, but Natsu pulled her into him.

"Can you stay?" begged Natsu, "I'd feel better and recover faster with you here."

"Silly Natsu," smiled Lisanna as she flicked his forehead, "I'll stay if you want me to."

As the two cuddled together on the bench, leaning back on the wall, Happy was about to tease them when Lisanna demanded Happy to sit with them. They were, after all, a family. Happy nodded and sat on both their thighs. The three cuddled together as they watched the Lacrima screen.

* * *

Lucy left the infirmary and managed to make it in time to see the games. As she glanced over at Raven Tail's area, she noticed Flare had bruises on her face, as if she had been punished. Flare glared back and was about to taunt when Alexei, the magician in gold armor and black fur, told her to shut up. She swiftly obeyed, but not before glancing at Mirajane this time... and blushing.

Round 1 was Toby of Lamia Scale versus Kurohebi of Raven Tail. Kurohebi won, but not before 'helping' Toby find his precious sock and then proceeding to rip it to shreds in front of him.

Round 2 was announced, with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus coming out into the field with his bottle of sake. Cana was hoping for someone to kick his ass for beating her in a drinking contest and stealing her favorite bra. In the King's personal and private stand, Toma, the king, was looking down, eager to see Erza versus Bacchus. Arcadios froze at that statement before confessing that he thought he meant Elfman. Elfman gulped and jumped down, seeing no choice but to fight, though quite a bit in the audience thought it would be obvious who would win. Even Macao and Wakabe had given up.

"Hey," said Bacchus with a grin, "Why don't we make a bet like the previous guys did? Your older and younger sisters are some real beauties. If I win... they both sleep with me tonight. Both at once. Keeping me company."

At this point, he had a lecherous grin while Mira looked a bit disgusted at the stands, and Lisanna a bit pale. Elfman was pissed. Before he could say anything, though, behind him, lighting surged upwards. Bacchus could feel the killing intent coming from Laxus as lightning sparked from all over his body.

"The hell? Why is he so pissed?" asked Bacchus.

"Besides the fact I'm angry, and that it's not manly for you to even ask, both my sisters are dating someone already. Mira-nee is with Laxus, the one who wants to kill you, and Lisanna is with Natsu, who..."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" shouted Natsu from the lockers, his voice reaching the stadium.

"Yea, that," finished Elfman.

"Feh, that's no fun, I thought they were still single," pouted Bacchus, "Well, I could show them what a real man's like in bed, or give them some experience."

A bolt of lightning zapped a nearby pillar, causing it to crumble.

"Scum! Laxus, kill him!" shouted Freed.

"Now, now, I won't go stealing girls from their boyfriends," said Bacchus, "Besides them, how about... the girl that I outdrank? Can... Cona... CANA! That's her name! She had some nice titties when I took her bra. Shame I didn't get the chance to feel em."

At this point, Elfman gulped and stepped back. Bacchus looked confused until he felt killing intent much higher than Laxus overwhelm him. He looked to see Gildarts completely pissed. He was so angry that he jumped into the arena, landing on the sand with a crash.

"You. Me. Fight. Now." said Gildarts, veins popping out of his head.

"Umm, it's supposed to be Fairy Tail A versus Quatro Cerberus," pipped Chapapti.

"Don't care. I'll switch with Elfman, then. He can be at B for this day." said Gildarts.

"I don't think... wait a minute," said Chapapti as he was given a piece of paper, "Yes, I've just received word. The fans and the kingdom all agree to allow Fairy Tail B to fight Quatro Cerberus instead! So it'll be Gildarts versus Bacchus!"

Bacchus didn't know who the middle-aged man was from a glance, but when he heard the name, he paled. This was the man who could be a Saints Wizard, but declined the seat because he felt it was too troublesome.

"So then Round 2! FIGHT!"

"Ummm, please go easy?" begged Bacchus as he quickly drank his alcohol. He would need all the boost he could get.

"I'm all out of patience," growled Gildarts, "It was gone when you said you were planning to molest my daughter."

"I didn't know!" screamed Bacchus in fright as Gildarts slowly stepped forward, each step with menacing intent.

"Gildarts!"

Gildarts looked to the stands to see the guild master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine, standing up. Bacchus thought he was saved until the next words sealed his fate.

"Please don't go overboard with him. Other than that, do whatever you want."

Being honest, that was all Goldmine could do as a friend of Gildarts and being a senior ex-member of Fairy Tail.

"You heard him. I get to kick your ass," grinned Gildarts, "Don't make this too easy, though. Struggle a little. Let me have some fun. We'll make a wager then, to follow the flow. Get 3 hits on me, and I'll introduce you to some hot girls. Lose... well clench your teeth."

"I'll show you," howled Bacchus, quickly getting into his fighting stance.

Bacchus charged forward, hoping to get the first strikes and maybe be able to damage Gildarts. He was sadly mistaken as before he could get his first strike in, Gildarts had grabbed Bacchus by the head with his iron grip and slammed him down into the ground. Bacchus felt the air in his lungs leave him.

"Good speed, but I've fought against Laxus," grinned Gildarts, "Now then, clench your teeth."

Laxus could only shiver as he remembered sparring against him during their training session. He had never felt so powerless against someone. As Gildarts raised his left hand, his magical power flaring up for all to see and ready to slam his fist into Bacchus's face and perhaps imprinting his whole body into the ground. Bacchus screamed and forfeited immediately, begging for help.

"Bacchus forfeits! Gildarts of Fairy Tail B wins!" announced Chapapti quickly to avoid a blood splattered body.

The audience blinked, unable to comprehend what had happened. As soon as the match started, they only saw Bacchus rushing in at what seemed to be incredible speed. Then, they blinked and saw Gildarts holding Bacchus in an iron grip and slammed to the floor. The magicians of the other team were shocked to see such a one-sided match. They had all heard about Gildarts, but they never really knew his strength until today.

"Incredible," mused Jura, "No wonder they keep offering him a place in the 10 Saint Wizards."

The crowd began to murmur before it evolved into a full-on cheer.

"So COOOOL!" shouted Jason.

Gildarts stood up and helped Bacchus onto his feet. Bacchus could only look down in embarrassment before he felt Gildarts putting his arm around him.

"You know, you remind me of me when I was much younger," grinned Gildarts.

"Really?" asked Bacchus in surprise.

"A bit. You like to sleep with different woman. I was no different at your age," said Gildarts.

"Wild!" said Bacchus.

"You just need to be careful on who you choose to woe," said Gildarts, "Me? I've slept with... a lot of women. But one thing is, you need to treat the woman with respect. If you do, then so many doors open for you."

"Figures," sighed Cana, "Dad was a womanizer."

"Wild! My soul is quivering," grinned Bacchus.

"But... there will be only one woman who you feel special," advised Gildarts, "If you find her, never let her go. Forget about all those other women. I was a fool and let her go. Don't make the same mistake."

Bacchus nodded before asking, "Does that mean I can try to date Cana? I am slightly interested in her..."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" shouted Gildarts, tightening his grip on Bacchus.

Bacchus meeped and fainted on the spot, being so close to such killing intent and knowing that he was in Gildart's mercy.

"Geez! I've never been so frightened in my life!"

"Gildarts? I've heard of him! He takes on SS-rank missions! I heard that S rank missions are a walk in the park for him now! And he laughs at doing any other ranks!"

"One of the most powerful men in Fairy Tail!"

The audience began to cheer for Fairy Tail after seeing such an epic match. Short, but epic. Fairy Tail themselves were having a party, and Cana could only shake her head at her now overprotective father.

* * *

Back in the locker, while Natsu and Lisanna were laughing at what had happened, they sensed someone passing by. Quickly opening the door and entering the infirmary, they were there just to witness three masked men attempting to kidnap Wendy, Carla, and Poryluscia.

"Well, well, well, what are you planning to do?" asked Natsu as he pounded his fist.

"Well shit," said one of the kidnappers.

"Wait, wasn't he one of the contestants? The one that looked like he was about to keel over? We can take him!" said another kidnapper.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as flames appeared on his hands. They weren't the usual red-orange flames, though. These flames were blueish white, more on the white side. The kidnappers could feel the intense heat come from Natsu, though Lisanna, who was standing next to a flaming hot Natsu, didn't even seem phased.

"We're screwed!" cried the kidnapper.

"That's right," grinned Natsu as he went to punish them. Screams of pain echoed through the walls.

* * *

The kidnappers were quickly turned to the guards, but not before asking who sent them. They confessed Raven Tail, but Natsu and the others didn't believe it, although they admit it they did suspect it, considering Raven Tail had cheated before. All of them quickly returned to the arena to watch the next match. Poryluscia stayed in the infirmary, huffing and saying she would finally get some peace and quiet.

Natsu and Lisanna found Elfman pouting as he was sitting on a bench.

"I'm never going to get the chance to show my strength and the fruits of my training!" cried Elfman.

"Umm, what's wrong with Elf-nii?" asked Lisanna.

"He was replaced... again," said Gray, feeling a bit sad for the man.

"When round 3 was announced that Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus was going on stage, the crowd, kingdom, and even judges voted that Elfman be replaced with Mira," laughed Gajeel.

"It's not manly!" cried Elfman.

"Yea, yea, go find Evergreen, then," shrugged Laxus, "She'll comfort you."

Elfman was crying too much to even deny the motion.

Meanwhile, Carla and Happy joined Panther Lily in the audience stand with Fairy Tail and chatting about the previous matches. Carla still had her worries about her vision but decided to put it off to cheer for Mira when she paused to gape at what was happening. Instead of a fight with magic, it had turned into a pinup idol showdown. They were, after all, in the top five of which magician I want to be my girlfriend.

"Why aren't you pissed?" asked Natsu, pointing to the fact the crowd was basically ogling at Mira in a bikini, pressing her cleavage together.

"Because," grinned Laxus, "She's showing and teasing the world of her body, but they'll never be able to reach it. It's all mine!"

The fight grew even more chaotic when other females from the other guilds joined in on the competition. Though Mira and Jenny were still the only ones being judged, as all the other females were there just to attract the crowd. Not to mention, that if the judges did try to make the other girls leave, they'd have a full-scale riot on their hands. The theme kept changing, going deeper into the fetish territory when Chapapti finally announced the next theme to be wedding dress, and to grab a partner. Mira's obvious choice was Laxus.

"Sorry for dragging you into this," smiled Mira.

"No worries. I'm your boyfriend," smirked Laxus, enjoying the shocked look on Jenny's face, "Wanna make the old man happy and make it official?"

"Hmm, that would be nice, but I don't want you to propose while I'm still in the competition," said Mira.

"I'm going to be Levy's partner!" said Droy, trying to get next to Levy, "She rejected you!"

"Idiot, she did the same to you!" shouted Jet, punching Droy, "I'm obviously better suited to be her partner!"

"You two do realize that Gajeel is Levy's chosen one?" asked Panther from below.

"That's right," grinned Gajeel, wrapping both iron arms around Jet and Droy, the future cadavers.

'Oh crap!' thought both of them.

"Gajeel, just let them go," sighed Levy, "You need to be with me."

"Fine," grunted Gajeel, dropping the two before walking over next to Levy and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You know, come to think of it, it reminds me when we were kids that I would imagine we would get married," said Lisanna, hugging Natsu by the arm, both wearing wedding outfits.

"Wanna make that imagination into a reality?" asked Natsu.

"Silly, we're technically married since you marked me," smiled Lisanna.

"In dragon mating terms, yes. But in human, no," replied Natsu before kneeling down in front of her.

Unfortunately, before he could do anything else, he was interrupted by Lucy crashing into him with Loki not looking where he was jumping. Lisanna laughed at the scene, but inside, she was angry that Lucy had ruined Natsu's attempt.

"You sure you want me as your partner?" asked Romeo as he stood next to Wendy.

"Yea, if you don't mind," replied Wendy, "Do you...?"

"No, no!" waved Romeo, "I don't mind at all!"

Wendy smiled and clasped her hands in his.

"Hmph. That boy better not get any ideas," scoffed Carla.

"Carla, we're a couple, right!" said Happy.

"Sure, just don't get any ideas either," replied Carla.

The competition soon ended when Lamia Scale's guild master Ooba Babasaama joined in the competition and keyword, tried, to be seductive. The image certainly struck an impact on everyone. Any possible boners wilted from the sight. The extra competitors themselves felt their fighting zapped as they went back to the waiting area.

"Ok! This will be the deciding match!" announced Chapapti, looking as the score was 23 all to both sides.

Jenny's eyes flashed as she decided to pull out her trump card before making a bet with Mira that the loser would have to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer. To everyone's surprise, she accepted, and Laxus didn't even seem worried. Chapapti quickly declared the last theme to be battle forms. Jason was panting, trying to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Of course, Jenny had miscalculated grossly. She didn't know Mirajane was back to active duty, completing missions, then being just a bar maiden. There had been no signs of her coming back to do missions. Jenny thought she was still the same woman as before, retired and helpless. She transformed into her battle suit.

"Well, since we're going with the flow, we'll be finishing this with a clash of strength then," grinned Mira as she transformed into her battle mode, "I just got a new form, and I'm anxious to test it out."

Mira's magical power flared for all to see.

"What?" gulped Jenny.

There was a flash of light, and when the audience could finally see Mira, they gasped. Her hair was now braided in a ponytail, and yellow scaled wings sprouted from her back. Yellow scales covered her limbs, while she wore a tight blue bodysuit, with the cloth just barely covering her private parts. Yellow horns were formed on her head, slightly pointing forward. In Laxus's opinion, she looked sexy and powerful.

 _ **Satan Soul: Tannin**_

"I've acknowledged your wager. Now it's time for you to acknowledge my strength."

Jenny didn't have time to react as a flash of lightning cut through the stage. Mira had dashed forward and ended the match in a single blow.

"Mirajane of Fairy Tail A wins!" shouted Chapapti as Mira raised her hand in celebration before dismissing her outfit.

"Sorry," she apologized with a kind smile, "I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit."

Jenny ended up crying, forcing the other Blue Pegasus members to try to pacify her.

"So Cool! So Cool! So Coooooool!" shouted Jason, eager for his next photo shoot with Jenny.

"Was that... a dragon?" gasped Sting, "How?"

"It may have to do with the fact that she's in a relationship with Laxus, another Dragon Slayer," commented Rogue.

"Now we have that out of the way," said Chapapti, writing a note to himself to buy the next edition of Weekly Sorcerer, "On to the last match! Kagura Mikatsuchi of Mermaid Heel vs. Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth!"

The crowd went wild as it was beauty vs beauty again, except this time it was a Sabertooth member against the said strongest of Mermaid Heel.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Frosh.

"Who else but Yukino! Why would you even ask this?" shouted Lector in anger.

"Fro thinks so too," said Frosh.

As Orga, Sting, and Rufus was talking, they reminded Yukino what it was to be in Sabertooth, especially being a representative in the game. Yukino nodded and entered in with confidence.

 _Same as canon, Yukino gets owned._

"Your life is mine, as of the wager," said Kagura cooly as she left. Yukino could only cry and nod. Meanwhile, Sting could only look down with slight worry etched on his face.

Jellal, however, was worried a bit. The reminiscent magical energy of Zeref, the one his dark guild Crime Sorciere had sworn to destroy, hadn't revealed itself yet. Every year for the past seven years, during the Grand Magic Games, they always felt it. Yet right now, it wasn't showing itself.

Arcadios was grinning from the royal stand. Here was another Celestial mage! With this addition, then the success of his plan would increase!

The rankings were updated once more for everyone to see.

Raven Tail: 32 P

Fairy Tail B: 21 P

Sabertooth: 18 P

Fairy Tail A: 18 P

Lamia Scale:17 P

Mermaid Heel: 16 P

Blue Pegasus: 15 P

Quatro Cerberus: 11 P

"Oooh what a surprise!" announced Chapapti, "The 'kings' Sabertooth is actually in third place, tied with Fairy Tail A! Will there be the crowning of a new king? Or will they take it back? Come join us tomorrow for an exciting third day!"

The crowd left, slightly excited. Many Sabertooth fans were confident that the guild would make a comeback, but quite a few were starting to lean towards Fairy Tail now.

* * *

Night came upon them, and Jellal and Erza were talking under a bridge, away from everybody else and hidden.

"So, you haven't felt that magical signature that you said you felt every year?" asked Erza.

"It doesn't make sense," exasperated Jellal, "It could mean that if it was a person that we kept sensing the dark magic from, then either the person didn't come to Crocus this year, or if they are here, they're not using their magic. The person could even be a participant in the games. But at the same time, it doesn't necessarily mean its a person. Could be an artifact. There are just too many variations."

"Isn't it good that you haven't felt it yet?" asked Erza.

"It would be nice if that was the case," sighed Jellal, "I'm going to take a look at the organizer's side tomorrow. Good night."

Jellal quickly put on his disguise and was about to leave when Erza grabbed him by the hand.

"Erza?" asked Jellal in surprise. He was even more surprised when she lifted his face mask and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Erza!" said Jellal, blushing crimson, "I... ummm... I have a fiance!"

"Liar," whispered Erza, "And don't say its Ultear. She told me you lied. Plus, you're not a very good liar."

"You know I can't," whispered Jellal, "Not after everything I did. Everything I put you through."

"And I told you, I forgave you," whispered Erza before coming in for another kiss.

"What brought this on?" asked Jellal desperately, trying to avoid losing control and getting caught.

Erza's eyes grew comically wide as she looked down to the floor, blushing.

"Well.. I mean... Mira's my age, and she has a boyfriend. Lisanna and Levy are younger than me, and they're dating, and it's sure to get serious. Juvia's slowly wearing Gray down for sure, and she's in a bit of a love triangle. Even Elfman is with Evergreen, even though they keep denying it. Everyone around me is slowly getting hitched, and I'm the only one left. I don't want to be left alone. I mean.. my dream... was to wear a wedding dress. ARGG I don't know why I said that! I! I...I,"

Erza fell silent, unable to continue her rant. Jellal felt guilty and emotional at the same time. Slowly, he lifted her cheeks up to him and kissed her once more.

"I promise, I'll find someway to return to you," whispered Jellal, "Just promise you'll wait for me. I don't know how long, but I'll be able to return to you somehow."

With that promise, Jellal quickly left a numb and blushing Erza. Erza slowly touched her lips at the confession before whispering, "I'll wait for you. Just like you waited for me these past seven years."

She quickly walked towards the inn Fairy Tail was sleeping when she heard someone call for her.

"Feelin' Spiffy!" said the cloaked figure as she raised her hoodie off her head.

Erza immediately recognized this catchphrase and turned to see Milliana. After seven years, she had turned into somewhat of a beauty, wearing a bikini top and short shorts with socks going up to her thighs. Quite a daring outfit for her slim yet busty body. Her hairstyle had changed up a bit, letting it grow down, but her cat ears, tails, and catchphrase all remained the same.

"Milliana!" exclaimed Erza.

"I missed you!" cried Milliana as she tackled Erza for a hug.

The two of them got into talking, discussing on how life had been and how Milliana had joined Mermaid Heel. Erza was troubled when she heard the hatred in Milliana's voice.

Back at Sabertooth's inn, Yukino and Sting stood in front of Jiemma. He was furious at how the guild had basically been humiliated today, earning 0 points. He lectured on how they were supposed to be the strongest, walking over the weak insects. After quickly debating within himself, Jiemma decided to give Sting one more chance. Sting hadn't actually lost in a real battle, just the game was completely unsuited for him. Not to mention he was one of the top five strongest in his guild and one of the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth.

Yukino, however, he gave no quarter. He threw the grapes he had been eating right at Yukino, stating how she had been pitied after losing. Sabertooth had no need for such. As punishment, he had her humiliated by forcing her to strip all her clothes in front of everyone, and after letting her stand therefore a few seconds, told her to wipe the guild mark off her body and to leave. After such a display, Rogue grew to wonder if this was actually a guild at all. He heard that Minerva would be coming back. The original member of the team, who had to be delayed as she was finishing up a mission.

"Ahh, that was good!" groaned Natsu, patting his stomach while walking.

"I'm full too," groaned Happy.

"Natsu, you shouldn't gorge yourself like that," lectured Lisanna, walking next to Natsu, "Same with you, Happy."

"Gehehe, I'm glad they had some fine food there," chuckled Gajeel.

"You were eating the kitchenware," replied Panther.

"It was embarrassing to have to pay for that too," sighed Levy.

"Ne, ne, Natsu-nii," exclaimed Romeo, "Are you going to participate in tomorrow's games? Or maybe you'll do a battle! Or will Wendy go on stage?"

"Wendy has made a full recovery, so she'll be ready," scoffed Carla.

"I'm excited," grinned Wendy.

The nine of them had just finished eating dinner together and were heading back to their inn. Laxus and Mirajane had decided not to join them, stating they had plans already and ate somewhere else. As they approached the inn, they noticed Yukino just leaving the inn.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" asked Lucy, popping from the door.

"Sabertooth!? What are you doing here?" growled Natsu, taking a position in front of his mate. Gajeel did the same, his arm morphing into iron.

"Stop!" shouted Lucy, "She's not an enemy!"

After a quick explanation, both of them lowered their hands. Gajeel still looked at her with distrust, but Natsu switched attitudes completely.

"You're not a bad person," smiled Natsu, shocking Yukino, "I thought since you were from Sabertooth where there are a bunch of jerks, you would just be as bad."

"Natsu, you can't just judge someone by their guild," frowned Lisanna, "Though I do admit, Sabertooth gives off that sort of feeling."

"We can never judge a book by its cover, right?" smiled Levy, "I mean, look at Gajeel."

"Yea... HEY!" shouted Gajeel.

"I still fell for you didn't I?" smirked Levy slyly, causing him to blush red.

"Pu-fu!" snickered Happy, "Gajeel and Levy, sitting in-"

"That's enough, Happy," said Carla.

Yukino's eyes began to water as they kept talking, witnessing all the camaraderie, something that was severely lacking in Sabertooth.

"Are you all right?" asked Wendy, noticing the tears.

Yukino sank to the floor, her tears now flowing freely, causing them to panic and wonder what was wrong.

"I can't... take it anymore," cried Yukino, "Nobody has ever treated me like this before. I always looked up to Sabertooth and finally got in last year... but I can't go back anymore."

"Why?" asked Panther suspiciously, not liking the answer he knew he was about to receive.

"Because of my one loss, I was forced out the guild. Guild master Jiemma had me strip down naked in front of everyone and made me erase my guild mark by my own hands! My own self-respect and memories of the guild were completely destroyed in a single night! It was humiliating! And despite all that... I have nowhere to return to! Nowhere to call home!"

Natsu's fist tightened in anger at this blatant abuse of a guild master's power. Gajeel himself was angry at the disrespect. Even during his time in Phantom Lord, there were some forms of friendships amongst the guild.

"A guild that would make their own guildmates cry," growled Natsu, "Isn't a guild at ALL!"

"I reckon a good ass kicking is in order," said Gajeel, "We gonna storm the place or what, Salamander?"

The two of them were about to leave with Romeo tagging behind them when Levy and Lisanna stopped them.

"Let go!" said Natsu, anxious to call out on Sabertooth's guild master.

"We have asses to kick," struggled Gajeel. It was slightly harder for him as he had made his arms into iron, and Levy had used her magic to create a magnet to stop him from moving.

"You can do that in the tournament," scolded Lisanna, "We have someone who needs help and a home. We're Fairy Tail mages. We don't leave people in need behind."

"No, it's all right," sniffed Yukino, "You don't have to help me. I can manage."

"Nonsense," said Levy, "You said you didn't have anywhere to return to. Well, we're going to give you a place to return to and call home."

"Where?" asked Yukino, slightly hopeful at this.

"Fairy Tail," smiled Lisanna, wiping Yukino's tears with a cloth, "We're always looking to expand our family."

"Would they accept me?" asked Yukino, a bit scared.

"They took me in," grunted Gajeel, "I don't think you'll be any problem."

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Yukino blinked as Makarov accepted her without even thinking about it.

"Sweet! We have a new member! Let's party!"

Yukino found herself being quickly pushed into a seat with a drink on hand. She couldn't help but laugh at the antics Fairy Tail started to do. She smiled as she witnessed Gray somehow disrobing himself during the whole party, along with so many other antics.

"This... is what it means to be a guild," smiled Yukino as tears flowed down from her eyes from happiness.

* * *

The man looking for Gray looked down the cliff. He had finally arrived at Crocus. Soon, he would be able to find his son. He chuckled as he remembered the incident one month ago. Tartaros had been checking out why one of the places near them kept being destroyed. Not to mention it was near a Face. So Keyes and himself were sent to check it out. Long story short, they encountered 9 mages, several of them powerful and one of them extremely powerful. Keyes was disassembled into tiny pieces by Gildart's magic, and all the pieces except for one was destroyed either via flames, thunder, or smashed into flat pancakes. He himself was punted into a wall several times. His Ice Devil Slayer Magic was ineffective against Natsu's flames, which were pure white. Still, he would've died if not for the fact Natsu stopped and asked why he smelled similar to Gray. Seeing no option, he introduced himself as Silver Fullbuster, Gray's long-dead father.

He received another punch for that introduction as Natsu demanded why he hadn't gone to seek out Gray. Silver explained how he wasn't actually alive, but rather an animated body created by Keyes and his necromancy. Wendy tried to heal him, but it was useless. He was already dead, and the dead should stay dead and not with the living, as the law of nature intended.

After they left, Silver put the remaining piece of Keyes in an ice jar, freezing him and making sure he wouldn't escape. Then, he decided to travel to Crocus to see his son, and if possible, pass on his magic art to him. He had heard from the others as they were leaving about Fairy Tail joining in on the magic games. However, he could feel in his body that he was running out of time. Keyes was unable to support his dead body without being at full strength, and for that, he would need Lamy. Silver would not allow that. He had freedom for his own choices now. And once he passed on his art, Silver would kill Keyes, releasing all the souls he had experimented on and delivering justice for so many others.

"Wait for me, Gray," coughed Silver as he dragged his body towards the city.

* * *

"And where are you going?"

Makarov was sitting on the chair outside and caught Natsu trying to sneak out, along with several other men, Gildarts included.

"We...umm... were going to have a manly night out!" shouted Elfman.

"Well then, carry on," said Makarov, "Just don't go anywhere near where Sabertooth is currently living at."

They all flinched at this statement before Natsu blustered, "Aw, c'mon gramps! You can't expect us to do nothing! Not after what we've just heard about our new guild member. That's no way to treat someone!"

"We were just going to make sure they don't do anything to our new member," said Gray, "They might try to bully her."

"I know, which is why I'm going there ALONE!" stated Makarov, emphasizing on the last word, "Nobody is to come. I'll handle this alone."

With that, Makarov jumped off his chair and walked towards Sabertooth living quarters.

"Anyone want to bet some of them are going to crap their pants?" asked Gildarts.

There were no takers.

* * *

"And so, Yukino is now part of our guild. I hope you will not do anything to harm her while she is here," said Makarov, sitting on a couch and looking quite relaxed.

"That's Fairy Tail's guild master? He looks like a wimp. Heck, I bet I could kick his ass," whispered a Sabertooth guild member.

"I don't know, he was and still is a Saint's wizard, even if he's not part of the top 10."

"He's so small! I bet he couldn't pleasure a woman at his prime!"

Makarov completely ignored any insults, focusing on Jiemma.

"Hmph. What that trash does and where she goes in no concern of mine," scoffed Jiemma, "If you guys want to pick up some trash, feel free to do so."

"I want confirmation that you will not send your guild members to harass her," specified Makarov once more, "From what I heard when you forced her out, she has suffered enough."

"Fine!" shouted Jiemma, exasperated by this, "Hear me! Nobody is allowed to do any physical harm to the trash! I-,"

"I'd prefer if you specified her name," piped Makarov.

"Listen, old man!" shouted Jiemma, "I don't care who she is! I can't believe you're making a big deal out of this! I-"

"I said," growled Makarov, now growing bigger and bigger, towering over Jiemma, "Refer her to her name, brat."

The two guild masters stared off at each other, Makarov's mustache bristling while Jiemma's eyebrow twitched. The magical aura between the two clashed as they glared at each other.

"Fine," said Jiemma, "Yukino Agria is not to be harassed for being an ex-guildmate. Happy?"

"Quite," said Makarov, not yet shrinking down his size, "I bid you all a good night. Tomorrow's another exciting day for us all."

As he left, he glared at the guild members who thought he couldn't hear their insults. Said members crapped their pants and fainted. Makarov grinned and shrunk back to his normal size and left.

"One other thing," piped Makarov, "If you're truly a guild, take care of each other. That's all."

"So, that was Fairy Tail's guild master," mused a woman who just walked in. Wearing blue dress with a cut on the lower part to reveal her legs, Minerva Orland walked in. She was the 5th and original member of the top 5 mages of Sabertooth. "Perhaps this will be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it, please do review if you can! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Day 3 of Grand Magic Games

**Well, a 150% increase in reviews yaa! Even though it was only 3. Oh well, next chapter! Hopefully, this'll bring in more readers and reviews!**

 **A bit of warning, I did not like how the anime did Erza's fight, so I wrote my version that hopefully matches up closer to the manga's.**

 **Thank** Tellemicus Sundance **for being the beta reader and also the writer of a specific scene! I'll say more at the end of the notes, so let's go!**

* * *

The third day of the Grand Magic Games arrived, and everyone was excited! More and more people were starting to cheer for Fairy Tail. This day's guest announcer was Lahar from the Magic Council. Due to his position and a favor from Yajima, he had squads posted around the arena just in case any cheating may occur. Doranbolt had come with him, unable to hide the fact he wanted to see how Fairy Tail was doing. After all, he had been undercover with them for many years, and had bonded with them.

"So how's it feel to be part of Fairy Tail?" asked Lisanna to Yukino.

"... Weird," admitted Yukino, "I mean, I used to be part of Sabertooth, but now I'm cheering for Fairy Tail. It's a bit conflicting. That, and I can tell my old members are glaring at me."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Mira, "They won't touch you. Not unless they want to feel what it's like to be close to death."

Other members of Fairy Tail shivered at that thought before concentrating on the games.

"The third day's competition will be titled 'Pandemonium', kabo!" said Mato, "Please choose a participant from each team for this game!"

"I'll go!" declared Erza from Fairy Tail Team A. Nobody argued against her on that. She was the strongest out of their group, and if they were to judge from the title, she would be capable of handling any chaotic situations. Afterall, she always stopped Natsu and Gray from fighting.

"If Er-chan is coming out, I want to go out too," begged Millianna, "Please Kagura-chan."

"I'll allow it," replied Kagura, nodding her head. Millianna cheered as she went out. As she waved at Ezra, she gave an uneasy smile, remembering the hatred Millianna had expressed from Jellal.

"Don't do anything unnecessary Obra, we're in front of a Magic Council member," warned Alexei of Raven Tail as Obra nodded and walked forward.

"I'll be going from Blue Pegasus," said Hibiki, shining his charm to the crowd. His fangirls all cheered for him as he walked out. The other members agreed, as his magic Archive could shine some light through chaotic situations, as they were also guessing from the name.

"Ill go. I'll turn everyone to black lightning chili," said Orga.

"Despite not knowing what kind of competition it is?" chuckled Minerva.

"I have no memory of Orga failing a fight," smirked Rufus.

Jura from Lamia scale stepped to join the competition, as orders from the guild leaders. She demanded that Jura step in to show everyone the strength of Lamia Scale as well as his. Jura didn't mind as he was also interested in how Erza would do.

"I wanna go out!" moaned Natsu.

"Na, I'll go out," said Laxus, "I'm interested in beating Orga and showing him who's the true master of lightning."

"Shut it, both of you," said Gildarts, "I'm going out this time. I didn't really get to shine in the last game, and if Jura is coming out, I wanna test my luck against him."

"I'm never going to get a chance," sighed Gajeel. Wendy merely patted him on the back. She was subbing in for Jellal, as it wouldn't be wise for him to be here with the Magic Council still after him.

Novally from Quatro Cerberus was sent out for his team.

"Alright, we have our competitors, Kabo!" said Mato as the screen displayed their names.

Quarto Cerberus: Novally

Mermaid Heel: Milliana

Raven Tail: Obra

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki

Sabertooth: Orga

Lamia Scale: Jura

Fairy Tail A: Erza

Fairy Tail B: Gildarts

"Now, I'll explain the rules of Pandemonium."

With a snap of his finger, a giant sinister looking temple was constructed right behind him

"The temple where evil monsters nest, Pandemonium. Within this temple are 100 monsters, though they were just magic tools they created so there would be no worry of any of them attacking the audience. Each monster was divided into 5 ranks. There were 50 D ranks, 30 C ranks, 15 B ranks, 4 A ranks, and one S rank. And to give a representation of what a D rank monster's power was, they showed on the Lacrima vision of one of them destroying a stone statue with ease.

"As the ranks go up, the power goes up exponentially, kabo," said Mato, "It can be said that even one of the 10 Wizard Saints may not be able to defeat the S-rank."

Jura made a humming noise in response, stroking his beard while Gildarts just grinned at the challenge.

Mato continued to explain the game, saying each person would have the right to challenge however many monsters they wanted to, and with each victory, take home the point. He also noted that each monster was worth 1 point, no matter the rank. Each monster would be randomly generated in, so an unlucky person who wanted to challenge six would get the S rank with other high ranks, or get lucky and get only D-ranks. So pacing and situational judgment was necessary.

Mato passed out the lots for them to start the order of battle.

Erza: #1

Milliana: #2

Novally: #3

Hibiki: #4

Obra: #5

Orga: #6

Jura: #7

Gildarts: #8

"Aww man, I'm last," cried Gildarts, "Erza, switch with me!"

"No," replied Erza, causing Gildarts to pout, "Plus, I thought the competition would all come down to the luck of the draw."

"Err, what?" asked Mato before trying to explain the game again.

"No" smirked Ezra before stepping in front of the temple, "With this, it's no longer a game. All 100 will be my opponent. I exercise my right to challenge 100!"

Most of the competitors looked in shock, eyes opened wide. Mato was sweating at this outrageous demand, his hat flying off. Sabertooth members looked in awe, especially Rufus as his eyes had grown comically big. The whole audience was silenced to shock at this. Doranbolt was especially looking pale at this. All the announcers were looking in awe.

"T-that's impossible," gasped Mato, "It's not set up for one person to be able to defeat them all!"

"I don't care," said Erza as she began to walk in.

"Dammit Erza, couldn't you save some for me?" cried Gildarts, "Like maybe 51 instead? Though I guess I would've done the same thing. Oh well. Show them what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage."

Fairy Tail A members were laughing as if they had been expecting this. The same was with Fairy Tail B. Jellal watched the town pub on the Lacrima screen, knowing Erza would be alright, but also a bit worried for her. He couldn't even be near the stands with the Magic Council there.

"Be careful," whispered Jellal as Erza walked into the temple.

* * *

She stood inside a darkly lit room, ready for action when 30 D monsters charged at her at once. She jumped into the air, dodging the strikes before changing armors.

 _ **Heaven's Wheel Armor**_

She destroyed 4 of them with a slash before jumping to a pole standing in the middle of the room.

 _ **Blumenblatt**_

Swords appeared all around her and fired into the monsters, instantly destroying the rest of the D monsters.

More monsters spilled out, this time from the 20 D monsters to all the C monsters, several B monsters, and even two A monsters. Erza didn't even look worried as she started to cut through them all.

 _ **Black Wing Armor**_

She slashed through the C monsters and into the B monsters. The A monster tried to put up its arm to block, but Erza knocked its arm aside.

 _ **Moon Flash**_

With two swift strikes, the A monster shattered into pieces. A B monster shrieked and tried to jump Erza from behind.

 _ **Purgatory Armor**_

Ezra quickly swapped through another armor and swung her mace into the B monster, hitting it into a wall before it shattered. Another B monster charged up a fire breath attack, along with several C monsters. They fired at Erza as she destroyed another B monster, giving her no time to dodge.

 _ **Flame Empress Armor**_

As the flames cleared, Erza stood relatively unharmed by the attack. With a swift strike of her sword, she decapitated 3 more C monsters before changing armor once more.

 _ **Flight Armor**_

Before anyone could blink, Erza seemingly disappeared in a flash before slashing at the B monster that fired at her. Another A monster appeared behind her and smashed down its fist onto Erza. The audience looked spellbound and gasped, thinking it was the end for Erza when the whole arm cracked and shattered.

 _ **Adamantium Armor**_

She was now wearing strongest defensive armor and crushed the opposing attack. She jumped into the air and swapped armors once more.

 _ **Giant Armor**_

With her spear, she crushed the A monster into pieces before picking up a C monster and using it as a projectile into several other C monsters. At this point, all the monsters flooded into the stage, including the S monster. It was the biggest of them all, with a giant eyeball in the middle of its waist. At this point, there were 5 D monsters, 20 C monsters, 5 B monsters, 2 A monsters, and the S monster.

"It's time I finished this," said Erza as she took a deep breath and switched armors once more.

 _ **Lightning Empress Armor**_

She used her spear to block a lightning attack from one of the monsters and threw her spear into a crowd of C monsters and destroying them when the lighting from the spear exploded all around them. She turned around just in time to be sucker punched by the S Monster. Followed by the A monster firing explosive breaths into her body. As the dust cleared, they saw her armor cracked into pieces and falling, and blood coming from her head. With a roar, she jumped forward into the fray once more.

 _ **Clear Heart Clothing**_

Wielding two katana's, she went on a slashing spree. Even when surrounded, she lashed out, destroying as many as she could while kicking quite a few of them. The image of her fighting was etched into everyone's minds.

 _Grand Magic Games, Day 3, Pandemonium. I think I'll never forget the events of this day. As she became covered with wounds, the fairy that should've fallen to earth danced._

 _HERE IS TITANIA._

Erza roared as she finished off all the D, C, and B monster before being slammed into the wall again by the S monster, The S monster roared as it kept punching where Erza was. The two A monsters charged up another attack when Erza jumped out of the cloud of dust suddenly and slashed, cutting off one of the hands of the S monster. She danced in the air, dodging the blasts from the A monsters and landed on one of them, cutting off its head. She threw her other blade right at the other A monster's head, where it carried it into a wall before slumping down in defeat. The S monster backhanded Erza once more, but she stood up once more. Her sarashi was already falling apart, and her hakama was ripped in several places, and even falling apart, showing hints of her loincloth. But still, she would not back down. She jumped up into the air once more to fight the S monster. Her katana cut through its other hand. The monster roared and fire a beam of energy from its eyeball in desperation, just for it to miss. It lost track of Erza, and turned, trying to find her. It felt her energy suddenly spiking from behind it, but it was too late for it to react. With a huge slash, Erza's two-handed strike struck true, cutting the monster from behind from the waist down. As she landed on her feet from finishing her strike, breathing heavily, the last monster began to crumble down into the ground.

The audience watched in shock and awe, Sting started to sweat in shock, and a few of the competitors had white of their eyes. Jura and Gildarts merely sighed and smiled at this. Fairy Tail members cheered on for Erza. All three announcers and Mato gaped at this shocking scene. Yajima's hat flew off him, as did Chapapti's wig.

Levy's eyes teared up, along with Lisanna and a few other girls. Millianna had tears from her eyes as she remembered the strong woman she had idolized. Doranbolt couldn't stop his tears as he recalled Fairy Tail and their chaotic but fun ways. And how they always made a statement. This was like telling everyone Fairy Tail was back.

 _Almost like a scarlet flower, blooming fully with pride_

Erza slowly raised her sword up to the sky, making a statement and scene with just a mere gesture. The whole audience clapped and cheered, shouting and stamping their feet.

"Unbelievable!" shouted Chapapti over the crowd, "Somehow... by a single person, all 100 monsters have been defeated! Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest seven years ago!? Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A dominates the scene! A massive victory that brooks no complaints!"

"Amazing!"

"What is she!?"

"Wait, I've heard of her! Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, Erza Scarlet!"

"Titania Erza!"

The announcers could only lean back on their chairs, unable to really form words at the scene. It was just too amazing for them.

"Interesting. So they're not all just talk," mused Minerva.

"Erza Scarlet," said Kagura, looking at Erza closely, "She's someone who also knows Jellal quite well."

Erza was quickly taken to the stands, where she could sit and relax. Wendy offered to heal her wounds, but she waved it off, saying that she should save her strength as she might be called upon to do the battle portion.

* * *

Out in the town, Jellal had to put his back on the wall as he slid down, witnessing the performance of a lifetime. He had to admit, he had a few moments of worry when Erza was hit, and wanted to head back to the Colosseum to see if she was alright.

"Jellal, get your head back in the game," lectured Ultear, "I know you want to see you future wife and all, but finding that source of magic is more important! The faster we get this done, the more time you can spend with her!"

"Wha? Bu- she's not my wi-," sputtered Jellal.

"You can't deny it," teased Meredy, "We know you want to be with her. We can feel it through my emotion link I have on you right now. "

Jellal quickly looked to his wrist and groaned as he saw the link. He blinked as he suddenly felt dark magic, similar to Zeref, at the stadium.

"Jellal!" exclaimed Ultear, feeling the same sensation.

"I know!" replied Jellal, rushing towards the stadium. He couldn't help but be worried for Erza after being injured to such a degree.

"Err... discussion has concluded that the remaining 7 teams must finish establishing a rank order. It's a bit banal, but we've prepared a simple game, kabo. Magic Power Finder, or MPF," announced Mato.

"So in the end, it's just a simple comparison in power," sighed Hibiki, knowing he was at a huge disadvantage now. If it was still the counting game, then he was sure he could've ranked high, getting the maximum amount of points with minimal effort.

"We'll continue with the order that was previously determined kabo," said Mato.

"Then it starts off with me!" declared Millianna as she took off her cloak and prepped her magic for the strongest shot she could muster, knowing full well this wasn't her forte.

 _ **Kitten Blast**_

Her magical tube smashed into the MPF and a number popped above the MPF. She had earned 365, but nobody could really tell if that was a good number or not, as they didn't have a baseline.

"Err, we don't know if that's a high number or not," admitted Chapapti.

Luckily Lahar was able to take over for him, "That device is used in our Rune Knight training as well. That's a high number, sufficient to becoming at least a squad captain."

The crowd applauded in politeness as they had yet to see the other scores. Novally was up next and got 124, depressing him as he knew this would make it harder for their guild to catch up.

"It's my turn," smiled Hibiki as he straightened his tie.

"This might be hard for him," piped Eve.

"If only I had gone," frowned Ren.

"Believe in your friend!" lectured Ichiya, returning to the games after a day's rest from yesterday's activities.

Of course, they were all disappointed when Hibiki only achieved 95 points. Hibiki himself was depressed.

"This is what we get for believing him?" sighed Ren

"Men...but there's a lot to learn from failure. And we cannot condemn him as we all know if it wasn't for Erza, Hibiki would've truly shined in Pandemonium," said Ichiya, lying on the stands and raising his leg up, posing.

Obra went up next, causing Fairy Tail to pay attention to him. He was the one who had attacked Wendy. But they were severely disappointed when all he did was send the animal to hit the MPF to get a score of 4. Mato felt it was off, but unfortunately, the rules stated there were no do-overs. Obra didn't even seem to react to this as he walked away.

Flare seemed to be angry at this but was quickly silenced from Alexei.

Recapping at this point, Mato reminded them all that currently Milliana held the top score. Millianna seemed happy until Orga stepped to the plate to remind her that her score wouldn't be up there for long.

Orga channeled his magic into his two palms and readied it.

 _ **120 mm Black Lightning Cannon**_

Black lightning flashed through the air and smashed into the MPF, getting him a score of 3825.

"NYA!?" screamed Milliana, "Ten times my score!?"

Lahar was shocked as he had never seen that kind of score in his squad. He was a bit worried with all this power, the Magic Council wouldn't be able to effectively govern the guilds. Hell, they were barely able to anyways.

"As expected from Orga! When it comes to power, he's the strongest!" cheered Lector.

"Fro thinks so too," cheered Frosh.

"Not bad," said Levy, "What's he ranked as in your old guild?"

"Depending on the situation. Orga-sama has the strongest straightforward attacks, making this event his strongest," answered Yukino.

Laxus merely looked in interest until Orga started to sing once again. His love for karaoke was obvious. As he took the mic from Mato, Chapapti decided to just talk over the singing to remind them Jura was next. At the Lamia Scale stand, Lyon smirked as he knew Jura had this in the bag, though he did have some concerns about Gildarts. From what he had garnered from asking Jura and the guild master, Gildarts was also a powerful wizard but had no ranks assigned to him as he refused.

"Mind if I do this seriously?" asked Jura.

"Of course, Kabo," said Mato, "This MPF was specially constructed. Compared to the other MPF, not only is it more accurate, but ten times more durable. Even at your full power, I'm willing to say it will still be usable. As the metals are made from the best blacksmiths, inside the machine there are anti-magic shields lined up inside the sensors and around the vital parts of the machine. You'd have a hard time breaking through them."

"That's good," nodded Jura as he stepped up, closing his eyes to concentrate with his hands clasped together.

As he breathed in and out, everyone could see and feel the magic power rolling off him. Yellow aura surrounded the man as pebbles floated around him. The ground itself seemed to rumble to his command.

 _ **Rumbling Mt. Fuji**_

The ground underneath the MPF erupted, and a magic blast slammed into it. It seemed to expand and shoot upwards into the heavens themselves before it finally cleared. On top of the MPF was his score, which was 8544.

"Whoa!" shouted Natsu in awe.

"Old man, that's wack!" shouted Gray in shock.

Orga stopped singing to see his top score easily toppled over. Jura had at least 2 times more than his score, and his score was nothing to scoff at.

"This is the overwhelming power befitting of one who carries the title of one of the Ten Wizard Saints," smirked Lyon.

"This is a new record for the MPF!" announced Chapapti, "The title of Wizard Saint isn't for show!"

"He'd be a match for Gildarts," said Makarov in shock.

"True, but don't forget, Gildarts himself is going up," smiled Mavis as Gildarts stepped up to the plate.

"And the last challenger for Fairy Tail B, Gildarts Clive!" announced Chapapti. At this, Jura turned to take a good look at this, trying to observe everything he could about the man. Noticing that the top scorer was now paying attention closely, many followed his example. Gildarts did beat Bacchus, an S-class mage, in one shot.

"You said this thing is super durable, right?" asked Gildarts in confirmation.

"Yes," exasperated Mato, "I explained it earlier to Jura. And you saw even with his attack, the MPF is still working."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know," grinned Gildarts as he rotated his right arm in excitement. He stopped in front of the MPF and took a deep breath before exhaling. Immediately, white magical aura was rolling off his whole body. Everyone could feel this man was easily just as strong as Jura, and leaned closer to see what the man would do. Gildart's cloak flapped in the wind from his own power.

Gildarts opened his eyes and took a step forward, his right arm winding back for a punch.

 _ **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Pleroma**_

Gildarts threw a right straight into the MPF. As soon as Gildarts finished his swing, the MPF shattered into tiny pieces before dissolving in the winds.

"Eh? What just... did the MPF just break kabo!?" panicked Mato, trying to find even one piece of the MPF.

"They don't make em like the old days," sighed Gildarts, walking back to the other competitors.

The audience just stared at what had just happened.

"Ummm... the points!?' shouted Chapati, I don't see the points! Even if the MPF was destroyed, it should've been able to record his magical power!"

"Get the instant replay on!" shouted Lahar, "Slow it down to at least 1/10th speed!"

Soon enough, the instant replay was on for everyone to see on the Lacrima screen. Going slowly, they saw Gildart's fist coming towards the MPF. As soon as it made contact, they saw lines and cracks all over the MPF. The next frame showed the MPF breaking apart. The frames after that merely showed the aftermath.

"Umm, what does this mean?" asked Chapapti in confusion.

"It means that Fairy Tail Gildart's attack was not only powerful enough to break it, but he broke it apart so quickly that the MPF wasn't even able to record his power before it broke. As expected of the Ace of Fairy Tail and the user of Crush magic," theorized Yajima.

"But that's... impossible!" gasped Lahar, trying to wrap his head around it.

Jellal, who had arrived at the stadium in time to witness that, gulped. He was sure that if Gildarts had shown up to stop his plans on constructing the tower and sacrificing Erza, Gildarts would have no trouble beating the shit out of him. He had heard despite his relaxed and carefree attitude if anyone threatened the younger generation of Fairy Tail, aka Natsu's generation, he was a demon and your worst nightmare to fight against.

Gajeel repressed a shudder that went through his body. He had sparred with the man during their three-month training and had to admit, Jose was stupid to attack Fairy Tail. Even if Gildarts wasn't there, the moment he came back, he knew Phantom Lord would've been screwed. Forget Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza, Gildarts would've been enough to drive them to extinction. He certainly was glad everyone, especially Levy, vouched for him. Though he swore he could feel some lingering grudge when they sparred.

Bacchus was thanking whatever deity up there and his guildmaster that he was still existing after that display of magic.

"He's gotten stronger than I remember," frowned Ivan.

"Umm, so how will this be judged?" asked Chapapti.

"Ummm due to Gildart's attempt and the fact no number showed up, I'm afraid by following the rules, Gildart's score is 0 points, making him last place kabo," said Mato, suddenly afraid for his life.

"Hahaha, idiot got 0 points," said a Sabertooth fan very weakly, but nobody agreed with him. Instead, there were jeers and boos as the audience tossed random food items at Mato, asking if he was blind. The crowd became silent when Jura came up to Mato.

"Mr. Judge," said Jura respectfully, "With all due respect, I disagree with that decision and cannot abide by it, as I'm sure many others do. Although we may not know the final score, I feel as though he should take 2nd place in this event, right after Erza. If I had to guess, his attack was stronger than mine, though I cannot tell. Or perhaps find another MPF, and perhaps allow one of his teammates to participate instead. It seems unfair and harsh to give him last place just because it was **your** machine that couldn't handle it."

Mato stammered, trying to make the correct call when Gildarts waved it off, " No worries. My team will just take 0 for this event."

"But Gildarts," started Jura, but Gildarts shook his head.

"It's my fault I went overboard. I knew I shouldn't have used that much of my power. I'm a bit upset that we got 0, but I trust my team will be able to make up for my mistake."

"Very well. But may I ask... exactly how much of your power did you use in that attack. Obviously, I used as much magic I could muster for my attack."

"Eh, maybe around 85%," shrugged Gildarts, inadvertently causing jaws to drop everywhere, "Maybe a bit higher. Sparring and teaching four Dragon Slayers and their mates forced me to improve a bit, as well as spending time with my cute daughter."

"I... see," gulped Jura, wondering why the hell this man wasn't a Wizard Saint before remembering that he kept rejecting their advances. But inside him, even though he was an adult, was a young boy itching to test his limits against Gildarts. He could easily see his own magic spells being forced apart, but he was still eager to try.

"I'm not sure what to think," admitted Lyon, watching the view when Sherria asked him who was stronger.

"He's... strong," panted Sting, "And he helped train Natsu. He must also be strong! I can't wait to fight you, Natsu."

The points were updated to reflect the current scores.

Raven Tail: 33 P

Fairy Tail A: 28 P

Lamia Scale: 25 P

Saber Tooth: 24 P

Fairy Tail B: 21 P

Mermaid Heel : 20 P

Blue Pegasus: 17 P

Quatro Cerberus: 14 P

Yet even with Fairy Tail B now in 5th place, most of the audience knew that this wasn't the true reflection of their place. Now, even more were rooting for Fairy Tail. The battles section would commence at once.

Jellal shook his head, getting out of the shock he had seen and went to look for the source of magic he had felt. He was sure it was somewhere in the stands, but right now, it was hard to detect. He would have to maneuver around for a bit to find it.

* * *

Battle Round 1 was Milleanna vs Semas, where she easily won. Her tubes were better for trapping others so she could attack physically. The MPF really didn't reflect what she could do.

Round 2 was Eve vs Rufus, where Rufus defeated Eve with ease with his memory molding magic.

Round 3 became Gajeel vs Alexei.

"Gehehe, finally, it's my turn," laughed Gajeel, quickly hopping on stage.

"Show them what it means to mess with Fairy Tail," said Natsu.

"Good luck! Go for it!" shouted Levy from the stands, waving at Gajeel.

"Show me your strength, partner," nodded Panther.

As the two participants were looking at each other, Makarov already had other members trying to make sure no foul play would come up. Bisca was in position on top of the Colosseum, her sniper trained on Ivan. Team Raijinshuu with Lisanna was monitoring the other contestants of Raven Tail. Warren was linked up with them all mentally to keep in communication. Not only that, but Yajima showed concerns and asked Lahar to have his squad trained on Raven Tail to ensure they weren't cheating.

However, as soon as the match started, everyone witnessed Alexei charging forward and elbowing Gajeel. Right after that, Alexei started to wail on Gajeel before he could turn his body into iron. Everyone, especially Fairy Tail B, couldn't believe it. However, the reality was different.

"So this is your doing?" asked Gajeel as he watched an illusion of himself being beaten up.

"Indeed," breathed Alexei, "I figured we could have a private talk while everyone is distracted. You've been our little agent for Fairy Tail, after all. Isn't it time to show your true colors? Raven Tail is now an official guild, and you'd be welcomed back in."

"Hmm, guess you're right, considering I nabbed all that information for you," nodded Gajeel, "But first, take off that stupid helmet, guildmaster Ivan."

"So, you noticed," grinned Ivan as he took it off, showing that he was already illegally participating and breaking the rules.

"Please. I've memorized your scent," scoffed Gajeel.

"Well, this makes it easier for us," grinned Ivan, "Join us! Leave the weaklings of Fairy Tail! We, Raven Tail, are a guild of mages created and composed of mages that can counter Fairy Tail! I'm sure you want another round with Natsu, don't you?"

"Damn right I do," laughed Gajeel, "I'm guessing those four are your elite then?"

"That's right," grinned Flare as the rest of them showed up behind Ivan, thanks to Kurohebi.

"You saw how easily I took Gray," laughed Nullpudding.

"And for the final piece! Did you locate Lumen Histoire, like I asked?" asked Ivan, greed apparent on his face."

"Mmm, sure did, but before I join, quick question. Is Obra the one responsible for Wendy and Lucy?" asked Gajeel, "Damn good job."

"Hehehe he is!" snickered Kurohebi, "If you want, I can also kidnap one of them as a playtoy."

"GAJEEL!"

Gajeel turned to see Levy crying for him, telling him to win. She had no idea Gajeel was fine. The fake one, however, had managed to turn his body to iron and was fighting back.

"Hmm, maybe her," nodded Nullpudding.

Before anyone could even move, Gajeel was already upon Obra.

 _ **Iron Dragon's Lance**_

Gajeel fired a point-blank iron lance into Obra, slamming him into the wall and causing him to faint.

"Got that one out. That was for Wendy, Gehehe."

"Gajeel! What are you doing!?" shouted Ivan.

"Don't you get it? I was never one of you," laughed Gajeel, "I was a double agent."

"You bastard!" shouted Flare, "That means Fairy Tail knows already!"

"Yep. Seven years worth of information in their hands about all your guild and stuff. They just didn't move in on you cause you guys haven't actively done anything towards us."

"So you've made your choice, then," sneered Ivan, "Then don't complain as we unleash our anti-Fairy Tail team on you!"

Nullpudding charged forward, along with Flare.

 _ **Crimson Hair**_

Flare set her hair aflame to try to capture Gajeel, but he easily dodged them.

 _ **Needle Blaster**_

Nullpudding used his magic to grow spikes all around him and tackled Gajeel, only to find it was useless as Gajeel had already turned his body to iron.

"This one's even thinking of taking Levy!" shouted Gajeel as he lifted the flailing Nullpudding and piledrove him into the ground.

"Gotcha!" shouted Flare happily as soon as her crimson hair wrapped around both of Gajeel's arm. Her shout of joy turned to horror a second later.

 _ **Iron Dragon's Twin Swords**_

Both of his arms turned into chainsaw blades that easily cut through the hair.

"This one is cause I owe Lucy one!" shouted Gajeel as he sent a blade beam flying into Flare, knocking her out. He had slight regrets about torturing her a bit back in his time at Phantom Lord, and she was Levy's best friend.

 _ **Sand Fake**_

Kurohebi appeared behind Gajeel and tried to get him in a chokehold, only for Gajeel to merely duck.

"This one's for f-ing thinking about kidnapping!" roared Gajeel as he turned around.

 _ **Iron Dragon's Roar**_

"My elite team!" gasped Ivan in shock.

"Gehehe, anti-Fairy Tail? If they went up against a straight fight with any one of them, they'd lose. Even Lucy would've beaten Flare if you didn't cheat," smirked Gajeel as he started to walk towards Ivan.

"How dare you!? Who do you think you are! You can't beat me!" screamed Ivan as he fired countless shikigamis into Gajeel, "You should know better! My magic can break through your measly iron skin!"

"Then it's a good thing it's not!" roared Gajeel as he surged right through them, "I'm not the same guy as before! I can't lose anymore. I'm a FAIRY TAIL MAGE!"

"What!?" shouted Ivan in shock, seeing his shikigamis falling to the ground uselessly. Then he noticed Gajeel's skin had lighter hue. "That's not iron!?"

"I have a mate that's smarter than me and can put up theories I never thought of! This is one of the results! My family is Fairy Tail now!"

 _ **Steel Dragon's Multiple Hard Fist**_

"And I'll crush my enemies!"

Gajeel launched multiple hits onto Ivan before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. With his conscious fading, the illusion of Gajeel losing to Alexei vanished. Soon, everyone's eyes were open wide as they saw Gajeel standing, though slightly injured, and all of Raven Tail lying on the floor. Gajeel had quickly turned off his steel mode, as he wanted to keep that a secret for now until it was needed.

"What in the world?" gasped Chapapti, "What happened here?"

They looked at where they thought Raven Tail was only to see they were fake projections of themselves as they disappeared. Mato took a close look at Alexei only to gasp and announce that it was actually guildmaster Ivan.

"The fight we were witnessing was a fake?" announced Chapapti, "Somehow, Gajeel is standing! Fairy Tail B wins! No matter how you look at it, Raven Tail tried to cheat and broke several rules!"

"Fairy Tail is full of monsters!"

"Erza and Gildarts from earlier, and now this!?"

"Well, there goes one of my targets for revenge," sighed Gray.

"Dammit! How come he gets the fun?" complained Natsu.

"Don't be an idiot," sighed Laxus, punching Natsu on top of his head, "But still, quite impressive."

"I wish he didn't go so hard on Flare," said Lucy.

"You're really a good person, aren't you?" asked Erza.

"Ivan... you played a dirty hand," growled Makarov, unable to believe this man was really his flesh and blood.

Gildarts clenched his fist, ready to unleash his magic on Raven Tail. But what was done was done. Gajeel had won hands down.

As the guards quickly arrested Raven Tail, they didn't notice Orga's little animal escape.

As the guards grabbed Ivan, he attempted to have the last words, "Gajeel... you may have won this time, but know this. Lumen Histoire is."

"Blah blah, don't care," waved Gajeel as he walked away.

"Gajeel," gazed Rogue, looking at his ex-mentor with interest.

* * *

Raven Tail was disqualified from the tournament and barred from participating for the next three years. Quickly trying to chase the mood away, Mato announced the next matchup.

"Today's final match will be... Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail versus Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale!"

"Finally! Today, Gray, I shall prove myself! If I win, Juvia will join our guild!" demanded Lyon.

"In your dreams! Juvia isn't someone I'm going to bargain with!" shouted Gray.

The two hot-headed ice mages clashed foreheads in the middle of the stadium, eager to fight each other. Of course, there was the rivalry between them as Ur's student. But more importantly, even within Gray's heart, was the burning desire to prove their worth for Juvia. Juvia didn't seem to be able to know what to do for once.

"It must be love," sighed Sherria wistfully.

In the stand, Jellal had been slowly and meticulously scanning the crowd for the one Zeref's magic. It was taking quite a bit of time to do so, trying to avoid any of the Magic Council guards. However, when Gray came onto the field, he felt it spike up momentarily. Locking onto the signature, he quickly snuck behind the man and put his palm on his back.

"Don't move. Don't even try to escape. One false move and I'll blast you to death," threatened Jellal.

"Hmmm, your motives... must be related with something to Zeref. And since I reek of it, then you must've been hunting me, Crime Sorciere," said the man.

"Then you know," said Jellal, focusing a bit of power in his palms.

"Calm down, I'm not planning anything," said the man, "I'll willing go with you, but not until after this match."

"Don't listen to him, Jellal," said Ultear, using Meredy's link, "Just take him out now."

"Why?" asked Jellal curiously, ignoring Ultear's advice for the moment.

The man gazed down at Gray, giving a moment of silence before answering, "I want to see how my son Gray has grown all these years."

Jellal could only blink in surprise at the sincerity of the man's voice but still kept his guard up.

"If you need more, then you can ask Natsu or any of the members on Fairy Tail Team B. They've all met me. They freed me from my enslavement. Though I don't have much longer to remain in this world. After all, the dead should not be amongst the living. Just grant me my last wish to see my son one last time. I even have the last remnant of Keyes, one of the key members of Tartarous with me. I intend to end him once I meet my son one last time, even if it means that it will kill me."

All of Crime Sorciere was shocked at that. When the man asked for permission, he showed them the frozen ice jar with Keyes in it.

"How are you holding him in like that?" asked Jellal in shock. It shouldn't be so easy to capture one of the top members of Tartarous.

"My magic. It's a special branch that deals with devils like him. That's all you need to know for now. Can we come to the agreement?"

"... Fine. What is your name?"

"Silver Fullbuster."

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Mato the Pumpkin-headed referee cried from the side. "The match between Gray and Lyon shall now…BEGIN!"

No sooner did Mato finish than did both Ice Wizards launch their spells. Lyon created his classic ice gorilla to swat Gray aside while Gray tried to crush the ape with his massive ice mallet. In a shower of shattered ice, both attacks were stopped cold before they bounced away. The gorilla knocking back into Lyon slightly while the powerful recoil from the strike knocked Gray into the air a fair distance.

Seeing an opportunity, Lyon immediately launched a large swarm of dragonflies to home in and smash into Gray. But Gray was prepared and sent his own counter of ice lances to intercept the small but fast ice bugs. Gray grit his teeth in anger and pain as some of them slipped through his lances and struck him heavily, sending him skidding painfully across the ground a few more meters.

"Hehe, it's been barely ten minutes into the match and I've already put you on the ground almost twelve times, Gray," Lyon remarked, his casual statement not masking his smug demeanor in the least. "Is this really the limit of your power? How pitiful. I suppose some things really will never change. I'm still stronger than you, even more than I expected to be."

"You know, Lyon," Gray said as he pushed himself back to his feet, his head bowed with his bangs hiding his eyes in shadow. "You always did jump to conclusions far too easily. And frankly, right now, I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Let's skip the pleasantries and get right into it!" He accented that declaration by throwing off his purple Fairy Tail uniform, leaving him clad in only his pants and shoes, much to the great appreciation of Juvia and many of the other ladies in the crowd.

"Well, if you're really that eager to get your ass handed to you," Lyon said, his arrogant smirk turning into a confident grin. "Then I won't hold back on you anymore!" He copied Gray's move and also threw off his jacket and shirt, causing even more raucous among the ladies.

 **Ice Make: Sparrows!**

Lyon created a swarm of speedy birds rushed Gray to attack him.

 **Ice Make: Pyramid**

Gray quickly countered by creating a protective pyramid around him just before the birds started slamming into it in a relentless barrage. Gray was visibly straining to maintain the pyramid's structure and strength against the constant beating it was getting.

"Come on, Gray," Lyon called out, grinning widely. He could easily see multiple cracks forming across the shield's surface. "What happened to all that bravado you just had? You can't win if you don't attack me. Or am I just too strong for you to do anything but defend against?"

Suddenly, in an explosive blast of icy shards, the pyramid erupted outwards with considerable force. The innumerable ice shards blasted the remaining sparrows to pieces and the surprise caused Lyon's concentration to falter, which caused the attack to cease. Erupting out of the icy haze and dust, Gray charged Lyon with ice blades attacks to his left elbow and right arm. Lyon had just enough time to materialize a suit of armor over his body before Gray slammed into him, spinning his whole body as he hacked, slashed, and pummeled into Lyon with a loud battle cry.

After several long moments of this, Gray ended his barrage with a powerful kick into Lyon's stomach. His ice blades shattered and he was panting pretty heavily from enduring that sparrow barrage. After he came to a tumbling stop, Lyon slowly picked himself off the ground as his armor crumbled off him. He too was panting but from the pain of his new injuries. ' _Even after all this time, his attacks still hurt so much!_ ' This thought angered Lyon deeply. Admitting, if only to himself, that even with seven years more experience and power, Gray was still his superior in terms of physical might, that was a hard pill to swallow.

Glaring angrily at Gray, Lyon brought his hands up, forming his next attack without preamble. A massive serpentine ice dragon erupted from underneath the ground and coiled around Lyon protectively. Gray just grimaced at the massive beast with a look of annoyance before he was forced to dodge as the dragon unleashed a flurry of ice dagger from its hide upon him. Leaping and dodging, Gray quickly tried to close the distance and reach Lyon. But the dragon wasn't having any of it, slamming its tail into the ground which acted like a lever and shot Gray high into the air with a shout of surprise.

Not panicking, even as the dragon lunged for him with its mouth open wide, Gray formed his ice magic seal again. Lyon wasn't able to see what Gray had created, or if he'd created anything, before his dragon's maw clamped down on the Fairy Tail wizard. The dragon immediately coiled downwards and rushed to smash itself and its captive powerfully into the dirt. Lyon couldn't resist laughing as he watched the inevitable quickly come to fruition. But before he could truly celebrate, a large ice anvil suddenly fell from the sky and landed on his head comically.

The audience watched with baited breath as both Ice Wizards collapsed to the ground, struggling to rise or even move. But before either truly could, a ringing chime suddenly filled the air.

"That's the end of the match! Time over! It's a draw!" announced Chapapti as Lyon and Gray laid on the floor, exhausted from their match. Injuries could be seen all over their body.

"Dammit... I didn't win," gasped Gray from the floor.

"Shut up... I didn't win either," growled Lyon from the floor, too. Both were too tired to even move. Wendy quickly hurried to Gray to heal him but tripped and fell on her face. Embarrassed, she quickly walked over to Gray to heal before turning to Lyon, "Do you want me to heal you, too?"

"Na, we have our own," grinned Lyon as Sherria from Lamia Scale was running towards him. However, she also tripped and fell flat on her face too before finally reaching Lyon. It was then Wendy noticed Chelia using wind magic to also heal Lyon.

"She had Sky God Slayer Magic," notified Lyon, "Something quite similar to yours. We were actually hoping for her to fight you so you both get to know each other."

"That would've been fun!" cheered Sherria as she finished healing Lyon, "We have to fight! Maybe tomorrow!"

"That would be fine," smiled Wendy, eager to fight her.

Rufus looked down to Lyon and Gray and smiled. "I have memorized your magic."

"And so, the third day ends! Let's take a look at the updated scoreboard!" announced Chapapti.

Sabertooth: 34 P

Fairy Tail A: 33 P

Fairy Tail B: 31 P

Lamia Scale: 30 P

Mermaid Heel: 30 P

Blue Pegasus: 17 P

Quatro Cerberus: 14 P

Raven Tail: Disqualified

"Sabertooth comes back on top once more! But trailing behind them is Fairy Tail, followed closely by Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel! Will Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus make their come back tomorrow!? Only by coming to see it will you know! This event has been sponsored by the king of Crocus."

* * *

"So my son took ice magic! That's good," chuckled Silver, "Now, let's get going. I want to see my son tonight before I depart."

Jellal nodded, and the two of them left, though both noticed Doranbolt following them. However, as they were walking out, Jellal noticed another person with the mysterious magic. This one felt closer to the magic he had sensed during the magic games.

"Hoo? This magic...," mused Silver, "Feels like Zeref... but at the same time, it's not. I can assure you, though, it is not from my old dark guild."

Jellal looked torn between escorting Silver and chasing after the source.

"Go," nudged Silver gently, "I promise I won't run. I'll be waiting for you at the inn across from where Fairy Tail will be."

Jellal gritted his teeth and decided to trust the man, quickly casting his magic _**Meteor**_ to jump forward and chase after him. Silver slowly walked towards his destination, slightly impeded by the Magic Council, but a quick freeze and then removal of frost made him go through with ease.

Jellal walked away an hour later, frustrated at missing the target. He had been held up by Doranbolt, who teleported in front of him to block him, and later surrounded by Lahar and his knights. Luckily, even though his face had been exposed, Yajima stepped in to cover for him, stating that Mystogan was Jellal from another world, therefore a different person. Lahar didn't believe it, but turned his knights away, honoring Yajima's words. Unfortunately, Mermaid Heel had passed by and saw Jellal was hiding within Fairy Tail, but yet far enough not to have heard Yajima's statement.

* * *

In some gardens away from the stadium, Gajeel gave his report to Makarov and Gildarts.

"Lumen Histoire...," sighed Makarov, "I suppose you want to know what it is?"

"Nope," laughed Gajeel, "Long as it doesn't harm us, I could care less. Now, I've got some grub to get and a mate to be with, Gehehehe."

"I suppose that's him alright," groaned Makarov as Gajeel left.

"Cheer up, old man," laughed Gildarts, "Least the secret is safe! Not sure how Ivan found out about it, though. I didn't know until you showed me."

"And you were supposed to be the guild master," growled Makarov, "Yet you ditched it as soon as you could!"

"Hey, it's a title that isn't suited for me," waived Gildarts, "I prefer to be on the road, you know that! I'm only staying cause you forced me to come back, and then the games caught my interest."

"Yes, but you deal with the other guild members quite well," fired back Makarov, "I remember you always hanging out with the younger generation, inspiring them and teaching them."

"They were cute kids then," shrugged Gildarts, "They don't deserve any burdens from the older generation."

"And to answer your other question... Precht probably leaked it," sighed Mavis, appearing from behind them.

"Mmm, a most likely answer," hummed Makarov while Gildarts welcomed Mavis.

Of course, when Mavis started to cry, neither of the two adults knew what to do. It was too high of a task for them.

* * *

Back at the bar, Fairy Tail was going into their usual party mode once more. Juvia had been hanging off Gray once more when she noticed a note with an ice rose next to it.

"Is this from Ultear?" asked Juvia, jealousy spiking through her heart once more. Gray blinked as he just noticed the letter and promptly picked it up, reading through it.

"They want me to come to _Sunset Bar_ as soon as possible," said Gray, standing up swiftly.

"Juvia will come with you!" declared Juvia.

Knowing it would be a lost cause to argue, Gray decided to allow it. He looked at Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail and frowned on how each of them had someone. Maybe Erza was right, and that he should give Juvia a chance. Shrugging it off, the two of them quietly left the party.

"Hehehe, looks like Gray's looking to become a man tonight," leered Gildarts as he saw the two go off.

Soon, the two arrived at the inn, where they were taken to the basement, where guests who wanted their complete privacy were at.

"Here goes," sighed Gray as he pushed open the door, ignoring Juvia spouting random theories once more of how Ultear might be beyond the door, naked and ready for action.

However, Gray was frozen stiff as soon as he saw who was there.

"Father!?"

Sitting in front of him was Silver Fullbuster. Gray couldn't mistake the body. After all, his dead corpse had been right in front of Gray when Deloria attacked. And yet, here he was, sitting in front of him as if nothing had happened.

"Hello son," smiled Silver.

"Who are you!?" shouted Gray, already creating ice lances, "You can't be my father! He's dead!"

"Oto-sama!" gasped Juvia.

"Relax, Gray," said Ultear, stepping into the room and closing the door, "There's a good explanation for this."

"Please, take a seat," gestured Silver.

Gray glared at Silver, unable to believe that this man was his father while Juvia tried her best to impress both of them.

"So. Explain why you look like my father! Explain why you never bothered to seek me out!" shouted Gray.

"So be it."

Throughout the night, Silver explained how he had been resurrected to serve Tartarus, how he learned Ice Devil Slayer magic in hopes of killing them even though all his actions were controlled by Keyes. He couldn't search for Gray, otherwise, they would've just found another way to control him. It was only lately with Keyes being weakened by Gildarts and the others so much was he able to break free and use whatever time left to find him. He had Natsu and the others promise not to say anything, as it was his responsibility for his son to learn the truth. Gray sat in stone silence while Juvia allowed a few tears to leak out.

"And so, that's it," coughed Silver, slumping onto the table. Juvia quickly went over to help out while Gray sat in his chair, unable to react as he processed the information.

"Are you alright, Father-in-law?" asked Juvia.

"Hehe, so Gray's got a cute girl like you to watch over him," chuckled Silver, causing Juvia to blush, "Good. You seem like a good girl for him. Watch over him for me. I can relax with you there by his side."

Juvia nodded as Gray finally stood up. Silver stood up as the two Fullbusters looked at each other. Gray suddenly punched his father in the stomach, causing him to bend over slightly. The pain was forgotten quickly as Gray hugged his father.

"I hate you," sobbed Gray, trying to stop his tears from flowing, "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"I know," said Silver softly, putting his hand on Gray's head, "But we don't get a choice in life sometimes. I don't have much longer, so there's something I want to give you. It suits you perfectly as you use Ice magic."

Silver grasped Gray's hand tightly, before nodding to Ultear. Ultear held back a tear as she floated her orb up and shot it forward, shattering the ice jar Keyes was in, destroying him. Silver began to fade away, light particles going up to the air.

"No.. NO! You can't leave now!" shouted Gray, "C'mon!"

"I was never meant to be alive," said Silver, putting his forehead to Gray's gently, "Nobody is allowed to break the laws of nature. Keyes was the only one keeping me alive, but he's too dangerous to be kept alive. I'm glad I was able to see you one last time. There's a reason why I learned Ice Devil Slayer magic. END is a fire demon from what I've learned. But don't be consumed in fulfilling that wish alone. You have plenty of friends and a special girl next to you. This power... I'm passing it on to you so you can protect what I failed to do. Protect your family. Your guild. Don't keep the girl waiting too long. I snatched your mom as soon as I could before anyone could steal her."

As Silver faded away, the tattoo of the Ice Devil Slayer transferred from his forearm to Gray, allowing him to learn the new magic.

"I'll use this power as the Ice Devil Slayer," declared Gray as he wiped his tears, "To protect my friends and defeat this END."

Juvia nodded and swore she would be with him to the end. As they walked back to the inn, Gray decided to act on Erza's and his father's advice.

"Juvia...," said Gray slowly, "After all this is over... do you want to go on... a date with me?"

Juvia blinked three times before her face turned crimson red, water boiling within her.

"Does that mean?" gasped Juvia.

"Yes Juvia, I'm willing to explore this field with you," sighed Gray, "Unless you don't want to?"

"Nononono, Juvia will gladly accompany you!" said Juvia, "I'm so happy!"

Juvia hugged Gray's arm, causing him to sigh and having second doubts, but he could see Juvia was truly in love with him. Besides, if Natsu could get a girlfriend, why couldn't he? He decided to push those doubts back for a much later time as they walked back to their inn to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank** Tellemicus Sundance **for writing the Gray vs Lyon scene! For the Gildarts scene, I'm not saying he's so strong that 9999 couldn't be calcualted. But rather, his magic ability Crush just takes it out too fast for it to even score. Unfortunately, due to life and its problems, going have to put this story on hold for the while, until next year most likely. I only have enough free time to do one story, and even that's limited. And well since my other story is more priority... yea. Sorry all, but I promise to have the next chapter written by the new year.**


	5. Chapter 5 Day 4 of Grand Magic Games

**As promised, new chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Please review if you can!**

* * *

As the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games arrived, the stadium seemed to fill up with even more people. In several areas, there were Fairy Tail flags that some of the audience carried in support for them. This days guest announcer was chairman Rabian from Shezard Theater Group. Lahar and Doranbolt had stayed and posted a few extra Rune Knight Squads to help watch over the game, but in reality, they were watching for Jellal to slip so they could arrest him.

"Let's reveal the next event, Kabo!" declared Mato, pointing to the giant stone tablet. The 4th line shone and revealed the next event to be a Naval Battle.

"I want to go out this time," declared Wendy, "I've been on this team, but I haven't done anything yet!"

Gildarts put his hand on his chin to contemplate it before deciding to agree on it. Wendy hadn't participated in any of the events yet and felt like it would be fair to do so. Not to mention Sherria from Lamia Scale was participating, someone Wendy already saw as a rival. That, and it seemed like all the females from each team were being sent in except for Quatro Cerberus. Each contestant quickly went to the locker rooms to put on their swimsuit

A giant sphere of water was placed in the middle as the contestants dived in.

Quarto Cerberus: Rocker

Mermaid Heel: Risley

Blue Pegasus: Jenny

Sabertooth: Minerva

Lamia Scale: Sherria

Fairy Tail A: Juvia

Fairy Tail B: Wendy

At Minerva's entrance, the crowd cheered as Sabertooth had their top 5 mages all on one team now.

"Look at all those females wearing their swimsuits! What a gorgeous tapestry! Especially Sherria-tan and Wendy-tan!" announced Chapapti, his eye ogling mostly on Wendy and Sherria, saying how moe they were.

"Thank you very much! Thank you very much! Thank you very much!" thanked Rabian.

"Umm, I'm here and wild," said Rocker quietly, to which Rabian clucked his tongue at him.

The rules were simple, anyone knocked out of the water would be out, and whoever was the last one to remain inside would get 1st place for the event. However, when there were two people left inside, then a special rule was added. Within five minutes, if one of the two was knocked out, then the person knocked out was obviously rewarded second place. However, if both players stayed inside past the five-minute mark, then both teams would receive ten points.

* * *

The battle soon started with Wendy and Sherria drawing the first move.

"I won't lose!" said Wendy, taking a deep breath.

 _ **Sky Dragon's Roar**_

"I won't back down!" shouted Sherria, also drawing a deep breath.

 _ **Sky God's Bellow**_

The two attacks clashed against each other violently, creating turbulence within the water. Rocker was sent flying out first while others managed to stay inside, though Minerva didn't seem to even bat an eyelid.

"Geez, going all out in the beginning," sighed Jenny before dodging a tackle from Risley.

"Don't take your eyes off me and underestimate me," warned Risley.

"Water is Juvia's territory! There is nobody who can win against Juvia in water!" declared Juvia, gathering her magic power.

"Take this! The unique spell I gained from second origin as well as finally being acknowledged from Gray-sama!"

 _ **Juvia's Wings of Love!**_

Creating a huge torrent with suspicious heart shape currents, many of the contestants were unable to fight against it and were shot out of the water.

 _ **Fast winds that run the heaven: Venier**_

 _ **Power of stout arms that tears the heavens: Arms**_

Wendy quickly enchanted herself with speed and power in her arms before forcing her way back for control. Minerva merely used her magic and shifted the whirling tides away from her. The others were forced out with Jenny coming out first, followed by Risley who tried to use her gravity magic to stay in and then by Sherria who tried to use the winds to stay in but failed.

"Incredible! Juvia has tossed out three opponents in one go! Her strength in water is unrivaled!" shouted Chapapti.

"Forget that, what did she say earlier!?" shouted Lyon, "She said about being acknowledged by Gray!"

He glared at Gray, who looked away whistling. "What did you do!?"

Unfortunately, because Gray was looking away, when Juvia looked back at Gray to see if he was impressed and saw him looking away, she thought he was embarrassed and disgusted. This lapse of concentration allowed Minerva to use her magic and push Juvia out. Though many thought she fell out due to carelessness.

"The miss is quite a devil," Sting said airily, with Rufus agreeing with him.

"She could've thrown them all out easily with her magic power," grunted Orga.

Rogue remained silent, gazing out in the stage.

"She's already won this," chuckled Lector.

"Fro thinks so too," piped Frosch.

With two left, the five-minute rule activated, though quite a few from the audience why there was such a rule.

"With my magic power, I could easily throw you out in a flash," bragged Minerva, "But it wouldn't be satisfying. Let's see how long you last... Fairy Tail."

Wendy kept a stern face when she noticed the water next to her distort. Before she knew, it detonated on her, causing damage to her body.

"Heat.. in water!?" questioned Erza.

"Yukino, what type of magic is this?" asked Romeo worriedly back at the stands.

"Minerva-sama is the undisputed number one in the guild," replied Yukino, "Her type of magic is _Territory_. It's a type of spatial magic that involves the manipulation of space. She's right that she can already win this, but I fear Wendy will have to bear her wrath."

Wendy cried out as two more explosions hit her, causing Chapapti to cry out and cheer for Wendy, even though he was supposed to be unbiased.

"Those are heavy," gasped Wendy before reorienting herself. She kicked her legs forward to swim towards Minerva.

 _ **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**_

Wendy generated a whirlwind from her arms and fired them at Minerva, though being under water, it was more of a whirlpool.

"Useless," scoffed Minerva as she manipulated the space between and neutralized it. Wendy wasn't finished though, as she propelled herself forward.

 _ **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang**_

She cloaked her hand in razor-sharp winds and slashed at Minerva, who dodged it. The attack managed to slice through a bit of Minerva's swimsuit, though, to which she countered by kicking Wendy away. Wendy spun and managed to save herself from falling out just in time before swimming forward to try once more. Minerva laughed and caused another explosion from behind Wendy, causing her to scream in pain. Minerva began to rapidly cast explosions all over Wendy, who was unable to defend herself.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla in worry.

"It.. hurts," said Wendy, "But I can't stop now. Not when everyone tried so hard. I wouldn't be able to face them! I won't give up!"

Her minds flashed to Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and others who suffered defeat or painful injury to push them forward. She remembered all the hellish training she went through under Gildart's tutelage, along with the other Dragon Slayers. Finally, she could see Romeo shouting for her, trying to encourage her.

Minerva seemed to halt her attack for a moment as the timer hit the 2-minute mark.

"She stopped? Is she out of magic?" asked Romeo. However, the concerned silence was what answered his question.

"Wendy," whispered Natsu, "Be careful."

Seeing this chance, Wendy quickly went for another enchant.

 _ **Winds that protect the heavens: Armor**_

It was a good thing too as Minerva's face suddenly contorted to anger as the amount of magic in her hands increased compared to the attacks she had done earlier. A chain of explosions slammed into Wendy as she cried out in pain.

"Wendy!" shouted Natsu in worry.

"Oyoy, she's going a bit too far with this!" stated Gray.

Juvia looked up from her place in shock at what was happening. At the stands, Carla had to cover her eyes in horror while Happy looked frustrated. Romeo was shouting for Minerva to stop torturing Wendy.

"You have your heads in the clouds, Fairy Tail!" Minerva shouted with extreme malice, "What kind of heart do you think we have? We are the number one in the whole world! We are SABERTOOTH!"

With that statement, Wendy was sent flying towards the edge of the pool.

"Wendy-tan will surely be safe after this," said Chapapti with concern, only to have his heart stop when Wendy disappeared suddenly, only to reappear back in front of Minerva, who kneed her in the stomach. Yajima's eyes darkened at this blatant abuse of power. Yukino herself was getting flashbacks of Sabertooth's guildmaster and his cruelty. His daughter had inherited the same cruelty and was now directing it at one of her guildmates.

"It was disappointing that we couldn't torture Yukino," laughed Minerva as she grabbed Wendy by the throat, "Guess I'll take my anger on you!"

Wendy's eyes snapped open as she infused her magic into a kick to Minerva's stomach.

 _ **Sky Dragon's Claw**_

Surprised that Wendy was still up, Minerva took the hit and was launched back a little.

"Little brat!" growled Minerva.

"Now's my only chance!" shouted Wendy as she set up her magic. The winds picked up and whirled inside the water so fiercely that the water parted ways for the wind barrier to come through.

 _ **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art- Shattering Light: Sky Drill**_

Wendy launched her attack straight at the startled Minerva. A fierce piercing wind blasted to where she was, and the attack carried past the water sphere and into the stadium, where the barriers activated to protect the audience.

"Oh! Wendy-tan launches an all-out attack! What a surprise!" shouted Chapapti.

Wendy huffed as she lowered the wind barrier and looked up. She blinked as the winds disappeared to see no signs of Minerva.

"That was close," whispered a voice.

Wendy gasped and tried to turn around only to get hit by a knee into her face, followed by a vicious hammer fist. Minerva had dodged the attack by manipulating the space around her and teleporting herself away from the attack. The problem had been since they were in the water, Wendy was unable to completely trap her opponent, whereas if it had been on the ground with air around her, Minerva would've had no choice but to take the attack head-on.

"Wendy! Get out of there!" shouted Carla, unable to take it anymore.

Wendy tried to throw a fist, but Minerva caught it before grabbing her throat.

"That would've hurt," growled Minerva, "Best to teach you what it means to mess with Sabertooth."

Minerva's hands glowed until there was a small distortion in the space between her and Wendy. Wendy struggled to get out of her grip, but Minerva merely tightened her grip as she guided a small bubble towards her mouth.

Not liking what he was seeing, Gildarts quickly called out to Mato, "We forfeit! She can have the points!"

"Fairy Tail B gives up, Kabo!" declared Mato, "Cease what you're doing!"

However, it was too late. Minerva had inserted the bubble in Wendy's mouth before tossing her out of water sphere. Natsu was already sprinting, along with Gajeel and Gray, and caught Wendy before she hit the floor.

"Wendy! Are you all right?" asked Natsu with worry.

"She's starting to turn blue!" shouted Gray.

"Can't... breathe." gasped Wendy, clawing at her throat.

"What did you do!" snarled Natsu whirling at Minerva, ready to fight. Sabertooth members, who had been laughing earlier, stood forth, ready to intervene.

"What's with that look," sneered Minerva, "I broke no rules. You should be grateful I let her keep second place. Though I guess she didn't understand. She's useless trash after all. Not even a good Dragon Slayer."

Natsu was anxious to pound her face in, but Wendy's blue face kept him from sprinting over. That, and Erza had put her hand out to stop any of them from charging at them.

"Sherria! Can you do something?" asked Lucy in worry.

"I'll try! I can heal the wounds on her body, but I don't think I can do anything about the bubble inside her throat!" said Sherria in worry as she began to heal Wendy's wounds. She didn't care if she didn't have enough magic if she was being called for the doubles round. Healing someone who she saw as a potential friend and rival was more important.

"Minerva... take that bubble out of her throat," said Erza calmly.

"Mmmm no," scoffed Minerva, "It'll expire... after 5 minutes."

"That'll cause serious damage to the brain!" shouted Laxus.

"Not my problem," waved Minerva.

"Dispel it... now," said Gildarts in a very dangerous tone, skyrocketing the tension as he flared his magic power. It was enough to have all 5 members of Sabertooth take a step back.

"My daughter has done nothing wrong," intervened Jiemma, flaring his magic power, "The brat will live. You wouldn't want to be disqualified for attacking us when the event is clearly over."

"I could care less," stated Gildarts, "If it means saving a member while punching you in the face, I'll gladly do so, and so would the rest of the guild."

Not caring if he was caught, Jellal went to help, disguised as Mystogun.

'Meredy, link Wendy up and see if you can make it so we share oxygen,' thought Jellal, sending a telepathic message to Meredy, 'If we can get some air in her body, the better the chance she'll have.'

As they glared at each other, Natsu was racking his brain for ideas when Lisanna touched his shoulder.

"Natsu. Your magic is capable of burning other magic, right? You told me you did that before against Zero of Oracion Seis before. Can you do it here?"

Natsu blinked before concentrating and producing a small red-orange flame, his usual color.

"Wendy, do you trust me?" asked Natsu in a serious tone.

Unable to even vocally reply, Wendy weakly nodded her head. Trusting Natsu had never been a question.

"I can't promise this won't hurt, and it'll burn for sure, but I'm going to burn that bubble out."

Wendy merely responded by opening her mouth as wide as she could.

"Wait!?" said Carla, trying to stop it, but Happy stopped her. She struggled against him, trying to break away and tell him to let go.

"He knows what he's doing," said Happy, his usual attitude gone. Carla could only widen her eyes in shock at Happy's behavior before finally stopping to struggle.

Natsu carefully places his small flame into Wendy's throat and covered her mouth. Jellal nodded in reply and had Meredy link up the pain receptors to himself, trying to take some of the pain off her.

"Wait!" shouted Lucy and Gray, but Lisanna stopped them.

Wendy's eyes opened as her muffled screams leaked out of Natsu's hand, her eyes tearing up. Everybody turned to look at them as Natsu and Lisanna whispered to Wendy, saying it would be alright. Jellal himself clenched his fists, fighting the urge to scream as he felt the pain. A few seconds later, Wendy stopped struggling and Natsu quickly withdrew his hand and flame. Wendy let out a huge gasp as she took in a deep breath of fresh air, even if it hurt her throat. The fire had burned the spatial bubble lodged in her throat.

"Sherria, can you help heal her throat a bit?" asked Lisanna, "And come with us to the infirmary.

"I'll try my best, but I'm better at healing external wounds than internal," whispered Sherria as her hands glowed, trying her best.

"Cold," whispered Wendy, shivering as she began to breath and try to use the air to regain her own magic.

"I'll take you, get comfy," nodded Lisanna.

 _ **Animal Soul: Sheep**_

Lisanna transformed into a sheep, allowing Sherria and Wendy to ride comfortably to the infirmary. Jellal went to make sure they wouldn't be ambushed. Surprisingly, none of the Rune knights went to stop them. Sting was about to laugh at that transformation when he got a death glare from Natsu.

"I don't care if your the strongest or number one in Fiore," warned Erza, her eyes full of anger, "I will only say one thing. You have made enemies of the worst guild to anger."

The Sabertooth members tried to just blow it off, but it was hard when Gildarts was backing up that statement, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Umm Kabo, here's the updated scores," said Mato nervously.

Sabertooth: 44 P

Fairy Tail A: 39 P

Fairy Tail B: 39 P

Lamia Scale: 34 P

Mermaid Heel: 34 P

Blue Pegasus: 19 P

Quatro Cerberus: 15 P

* * *

Poryluscia was already prepping up the materials to help Wendy. When she had seen what Minerva did, she lost control and threw a chair at the Lacrima vision. It merely reinforced the idea that humans were disgusting, and she hated every other human. There were only a few that she would ever accept, and Wendy was one of them. Being the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney, she couldn't help but feel attached to Wendy. So when she was brought in, Poryluscia had already kicked out everybody else who came to visit except for Sherria as she went to work, trying to heal Wendy's throat. It was better than the alternative, trying to make sure her brain cells didn't die. Though she wanted to smack Natsu for even thinking of that idea, she couldn't help but agree that he had come up with a good plan.

After the treatment was done, both Fairy Tail A and B had gathered to see how Wendy was doing. Jellal had already disappeared back to searching for Zeref's magic.

"Those bastards," growled Natsu.

"I know what you want to say," nodded Laxus.

"Everyone... I'm sorry," whispered Wendy.

"Don't be," smiled Gildarts, "You got second place. Be proud that you managed to get points, unlike me with the MPF."

Wendy could only weakly chuckle before Carla jumped up next to her.

"You had me so worried," said Carla, "Go, get some rest. I'll be with you until you wake up. Doctor's orders and mine."

Wendy nodded before curling up, hugging Carla. She didn't mind and laid next to her, watching her fall asleep. Makarov entered in before telling them that the game administration had ordered both teams to combine due to the odd number of teams in the matches and battles, thanks to Raven Tail's disqualification. As both teams were both at 39 points, it didn't matter which one they took. They debated among themselves a little on who would be on the new team.

"I'm out," sighed Gildarts, causing them all to look at him, "This is supposed to be your generation's turn to shine, not me. I may have helped, but it is you guys that will pave the way to the future. I can't be the one that you rely on. I'll help, but you need to push forward yourselves. Plus, someone needs to keep an eye on Sabertooth's guild master."

"I'm going. I can't forgive them for hurting and laughing at our friends!" growled Natsu.

"Natsu," Gildarts said calmly, forcing Natsu to listen, "You and the others who trained with me. If you can, don't use your _other_ form of magic. I trust you guys can win without it. Otherwise, it would be overkill. Gajeel, I know you already did so, but nobody noticed."

Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel pouted but agreed.

Back in the arena, the crowd was waiting eagerly for the doubles battles. The announcement of Fairy Tail combining teams had been made, though a few people complained about it. The official match ups had already been posted on the wall for everyone to see. Rabian was still thanking them for such an exciting match. The first round was to be Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus. The second match was Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale. However, the last match was the one everyone was looking forward to. The tension between these two guilds had never been higher. Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail was the match everyone was excited for. The current strongest guild vs the past strongest guild.

"Well, folks! Here comes the new Fairy Tail!" announced Chapapti.

The gates slowly opened to reveal five figures coming out slowly.

"Our guild's heart combined. We're entrusting our feelings to you," declared Makarov.

"It's time to show them all. The bonds of our strengths!" smiled Mavis.

The crowds cheered and stamped their foot as the newly formed Fairy Tail team revealed themselves. It was Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel! Some were surprised that Gildarts wasn't on the team. Other Sabertooth fans breathed a sigh of relief at the absence of the SS-class mage.

"Ha, the old man's gone," grinned Sting, "Did he pull a runner?"

"Gildarts just doesn't see you guys as a threat," replied Laxus, "We're more than enough to crush you all. Gildarts thought he'd be overkill."

In the stands, Arcadios was discussing with Darton, the Minister of Defense, about Eclipse. Arcadios had confirmation that Lucy was staying at the infirmary with Wendy while Yukino was sitting at the Fairy Tail stands. It would be hard, but Arcadios was convinced he could pull Yukino away from Fairy Tail.

Darton could only walk away in disgust and worry as he gazed at a drawing, and how the Grand Magic Games true name was the Dragon King Festival.

* * *

 _Round 1: Blue Pegasus wins with Ichiya revealing the Exceed version of him. Erza faints. It's super effective._

 _Round 2: Draw for Mermaid Heel against Lamia Scale_

The fight everyone had been waiting for had arrived. The fighters had been chosen.

"Fairy Tail Natsu and Gajeel vs. Sabertooth Sting and Rogue! All four are Dragon Slayers! All have the power to counter dragons! Time for an epic battle! Who will win! Fairy or Tiger!" shouted Chapapti, secretly wishing for Fairy Tail to win. Minerva had gone overboard on Wendy-tan!

The four contestants stared off at each other, waiting for the gong to ring.

"Soon, Natsu, I will show everyone that I am stronger! I've been waiting years for this." grinned Sting.

"Gajeel," murmured Rogue, ready to fight.

Natsu merely closed his eyes as he remembered a conversation back in the hallway before entering the arena.

"Natsu-Nii!"

Natsu and Gajeel turned around to see Romeo and Happy running towards them.

"Romeo? Happy? What's up?" asked Natsu.

"Seeing him off? Imma head out first then," said Gajeel.

"Wait!" said Romeo, regaining his breath, "I... I! I'm not strong enough! I want to punish those who hurt Wendy, but I can't do it! I'm still too weak compared to everyone. So I beg of you! Please! Show them what it means to mess with Fairy Tail!"

With tears shedding, he bowed towards Gajeel and Natsu as he made his request. He soon felt a warm hand ruffle his head as he looked up to see Natsu.

"We were planning to do that in the first place," grinned Natsu, "We see Wendy as a family member, too."

"Gehehe, no need to ask us," grinned Gajeel, "So what about you, cat?"

Happy shook his head, "I'm not gonna say anything. "

Nodding, Gajeel and Natsu turned to leave. Happy repeated his statement, causing Natsu to turn around an acknowledge what Happy wanted to say without voicing it.

Natsu opened his eyes as the crowd roared in excitement. Back in the stands, Jiemma glared at the arena with a brief command on showing Fairy Tail what it meant to be the strongest. Makarov merely wanted his guild to put their heart into the fight, showing that they had such opposing views.

"Match!" started Chapapti.

"START!" shouted Mato, raising his hand as the gong rang.

"Let's do this, Rogue!" shouted Lector.

"Right!"

Before they could take the first steps forward, Natsu and Gajeel were already in front of them before punching them in the face. Natsu followed up with a jump slash kick while Gajeel hammer-fisted his.

Sting managed to land back on his feet before opening his mouth at Natsu.

 _ **White Dragon's Roar**_

Natsu, who was already running at Sting for a follow-up attack, spun to dodge it, keeping his momentum. He ignited his fist used it to accelerate his spinning elbow attack right into Sting's face once more. The attack forced Sting to move his head, making his roar attack move erratically towards Gajeel. Gajeel merely ducked under the attack, but Rogue tried to take advantage of his vulnerable position.

 _ **Shadow Dragon's Slash**_

However, Gajeel merely smirked as he raised his arm, transforming it into a blade of iron, and blocked the attack before using brute strength to repel Rogue away towards Natsu. Natsu grabbed Rogue by the face, dragging him before using him as a blunt weapon against Sting in the face once more.

"Urg, what's with you and the face!?" shouted Sting in annoyance.

Natsu answered by igniting both his hands and arms, wreathed in fire.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**_

Sting and Rogue were sent flying towards the ground from Natsu's attack, though they managed to recover.

"Ooh, what's this!? Sting and Rogue, the twin dragons of Fiore's strongest guild, are being pushed back!" announced Chapapti while audience members watch in stunned silence.

Happy and Panther were cheering for their partner while Frosch and Lector watched in shock. Sting and Rogue merely wiped their face of dirt before standing up, the shred of defeat not even in their minds.

"Did you guys really beat dragons with that level of power?' asked Natsu, a bit insulted that they claimed they could've killed Acnologia. From what he could estimate, their power wasn't even close to tickling the black dragon.

"Not beat... killed with these very hands," replied Sting, clenching his fist.

"Weren't they your parents?" asked Natsu, slightly intrigued but very angry.

"That has nothing to do with it," rebuffed Sting, "Now. Let me show you the power that kills dragons."

 _ **White Drive**_

 _ **Shadow Drive**_

Both Sting and Rogue began to glow and emit an aura of their respective colors.

"It's over, you garbage guild," muttered Jiemma.

"I wouldn't count on it," chuckled Gildarts, sitting a few seats away from Jiemma as he heard his statement.

As the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers were ready to charge forward, Natsu stepped up first.

"Is that it?" asked Natsu, causing the other two to freeze, "Man, I was hoping for a better challenge. You're not even close to Gildart's level."

Sting felt his blood pressure skyrocket at this before deciding to go full out, "Fine! We'll show you our true power!"

Sting began to grow white scales all over his body, as Rogue did the same except with black scales.

"Dragon Force!?" gasped Mavis

"They can activate it on their own will?" Jellal almost screamed out.

"Quake before the third generation's true power," smirked Minerva.

Sting smirked before walking forward, announcing to everyone that he alone would be enough to handle both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Until earlier, Sabertooth was at a disadvantage! But now they want to go 2v1!" shouted Chapapti.

"He must be very confident," said Yajima calmly as he analyzed the situation.

"Thank you very much for this!" said Rabian, completely excited.

"He's underestimating us," growled Gajeel.

"Yea, but... he's strong," admitted Natsu.

Sting charged forward, surprising both of them with his speed before launching a right straight at Natsu. Natsu blocked it with his arms but was pushed back a bit. Sting changed targets, aiming for Gajeel, who didn't even move to block a high kick, confusing Sting why he wasn't doing anything. He got his answer by Natsu attacking him with a ranged fireball to his back.

"Your opponent is me," grinned Natsu,

"Fine! I've wanted to fight against you and surpass you anyways!" shouted Sting as fired off multiple punches of white light. Natsu took a few hits before getting a knee to his stomach. He suddenly felt his body freeze right after contact and looked down to see a seal on his stomach.

"The white dragon's claw is a holy attack! A body marked by its stigmata has its freedom taken away!" shouted Sting as he flipped into the air and looked down, gathering magic in both his hands

 _ **White Dragon's Holy Ray**_

Multiple rays of magic slammed into Natsu's body, but Sting wasn't finished yet.

 _ **White Dragon's Roar**_

The floor of the arena shattered, forcing all the contestants to drop down to the lower level while Natsu took the brute force of the attack.

"I'm not done yet!" shouted Sting as he jumped from rock to rocks, chasing after Natsu, "You still can't move, can you? Well then, it's time to show everyone who's stronger!"

 _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova**_

'Lector! It's time for me to fulfill my promise!'

A concentration of the holy dragon's power shown brilliantly in Sting's hand as he dashed forward to punch the seemingly unconscious Natsu.

"I win!"

Natsu suddenly opened his eyes and maneuvered his body, landing on a falling rock and shot forward to Sting, his right hand wreathed in flames. Sting's eyes opened as he noticed the stigmata had been burned off, remembering how he had also burned Minerva's magic.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Exploding Fist**_

Two punches clashed violently against each other, creating a bright flash of light and causing the audience to turn their eyes away. Rogue and Gajeel were blown away from it, though both recovered quickly in the air still.

"Hold on! The match will still continue, just enjoy it via Lacrima Vision!" shouted Chapapti, not wanting to miss one bit of the action, as did the rest of the audience.

Rogue landed safely on the ground, ready for anything. Gajeel's luck didn't hold so well as he landed into a mining cart, followed by a rock hitting the lever and starting the transport.

"Shit! No- urg!" Gajeel tried to move out, but his motion sickness caught him off guard. From above, in the explosion, two trails could be seen going towards the ground. Natsu landed on his feet, looking unharmed except for a few scratches. Sting landed on his feet, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Oyoy, did Sting lose that clash?" asked Orga.

"I have no memory of that move being overcome so easily," replied Rufus.

"Salamander! Get urg me... off!" groaned Gajeel.

"Na, I'm good," grinned Natsu, "I have a pretty good idea how strong he is now. I can handle both of them. You've had your fun with Raven Tail."

"Jerk! I'll get you for thisssssss!" shouted Gajeel, not really disagreeing with Natsu that he could win it. The cart took him down a hole and a roller coaster ride. As he rode on it, his last thoughts before he threw up was 'Why was there even a cart here?'

"What!?" shouted Sting and Rogue, unable to believe what Natsu was saying.

"What, you deaf? I said come at me," grinned Natsu as he had the flames on his finger form letters. _Come On_ was what was written.

"You're kidding," growled Sting, "I was beating the crap out of you!"

"I have no business with you," glared Rogue, "I want to fight Gajeel."

"Then beat me and go," taunted Natsu.

Sting howled in anger, thinking Natsu was completely underestimating them both as he struck at Natsu using Dragon Force, to which he blocked easily.

* * *

At the stands, wearing a black cloak that covered the whole body, the person looked at the Lacrima Vision with a tear coming out. At the town, a white cloaked figure looked at the Lacrima vision being played at the bar. A wind blew through the open window, causing the hood to fall off. A salmon haired seven-year-old girl with blue eyes and a scarf could be seen as she whispered something, staring at the screen.

Jellal blinked as he sensed not one, but two distinct magical signatures, both feeling similar to Zeref's magic. Seeing how the arena one was closer, he ran towards that one, though half of his mind was concerned for Natsu.

* * *

"What's wrong? Your powers feels half-baked," grinned Natsu.

"I killed Weisslogia with this power!" shouted Sting, "Nothing excels a dragon's power!"

"Mm. Then I'll use my power," said Natsu as flames exploded from his body, "To fight for my friends that were laughed at."

Before Sting could do anything, Natsu threw a right flaming hook into Sting's face. As Sting stumbled back, Rogue came from behind to attack, using Dragon Force also.

 _ **Shadow Dragon's Roar**_

Natsu responded back with his own roar attack and completely overpowered Rogue's roar.

"It's not over yet!" shouted Sting as he recovered and rushed forward. Rogue joined him in rushing Natsu from the other side.

Sting threw a punch and Natsu ducked under it and performed an uppercut. Rogue went for a high kick as Natsu hit Sting, to which he tilted his body sideways while bringing up his foot to kick Rogue in the back, followed by a somersault kick. Sting saw a chance as Rogue was kicked away from Natsu and used his roar. Natsu dodged the tracking roar and fired his own, surprising Sting and punting him into a wall. Rogue tried to attack him, but Natsu easily dodged his attacks and kicked him in the head, spinning and elbowing Sting who tried to attack from behind. The two flinched and tried to force their way through, only for Natsu to block their simultaneous kicks with his forearms, spinning to push them off before punching both of them in the face.

"Is this seriously happening?" asked Orga.

"I have no memory of Dragon Force being overwhelmed so easily," stated Rufus with unease.

Minerva merely observed the match, taking notes on what to do.

This time, both Sting and Rogue charged in front of him, launching a fury of kicks and punches. Natsu blocked and parried the attacks as he backed up until he suddenly spun right between the two, ending up behind the two. He grabbed their heads and tried to bash them together, but Rogue quickly dissolved into shadows. Sting was unlucky as Natsu now had both hands on Sting's face, and Natsu decided to give him a flame infused headbutt.

Rogue appeared behind Natsu and tried to stab him with his sword that quite a few people thought he had as a fashion statement. Natsu, already predicting this, used Sting as a club, swinging him into Rogue. As the two floated in the air a bit before going down towards land, Natsu shot off into the air above them, his fists in flames as the magic circle appeared on his fists.

 _ **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fists**_

A chain of explosions erupted upon Sting and Rogue as Natsu launched a multitude of punches, firing them into the ground hard. As Natsu landed, Sting and Rogue came out of the cloud of assault and tried to drop kick him, Rogue going low while Sting going high. Both hits were successful, sending Natsu flying, but he flipped back to his feet before landing on the ground and put his hands together.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**_

The attack smashed the other two back into the wall hard, almost forcing them to lose consciousness. As the two dragged their battered bodies back up, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Sting!" shouted Rogue, flinging back his right hand as he put all his magic he could muster into his hand.

"Right!" replied Sting, mimicking the same action with his left so they faced each other.

Two large orbs of light and darkness suddenly appeared behind the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. Their magic began to meld as one, and the power began to steadily rise between them as a small ball of both holy and shadow appeared between their hands.

"Unison Raid!?" gasped Makarov

"Go Sting go!" cried out Lector, "Win this!"

"Fro agrees with you," nodded Frosch.

As Natsu stood in front of them, he looked up into the sky first before looking at one of the cameras. He gave a small twirk to it, as if saying something. Gildarts, who was sitting in the stands, could only sigh as he knew what was coming. He had honestly wanted Natsu to not reveal this power, and seriously believed that Natsu would be able to win without it, but Natsu wasn't going to obey. He wanted to put a serious statement to all those who tried to hurt Fairy Tail members.

"Fine. Go for it," sighed Gildarts, knowing full well Natsu couldn't hear him. Even if he could and received orders not to, he'd still disobey.

Natsu's mind flashed back to the very first day of the Grand Magic Games, and all that had happened. Yukino being humiliated by Sabertooth. His anger peaked when he saw Wendy, whom he viewed as a little sister, injured and suffocating with Sabertooth showing no remorse for their actions, even though Minerva could've ended the game easily. Sting's attempt to insult his mate. And finally, Romeo's request, begging and lowering his head.

As Sting and Rogue were finished channeling and about to attack, their hearts almost stop when they felt Natsu's magic skyrocketed. In his right hands was his usual red orange flames everyone was familiar with. But his left hands was cause for worry, as it was wreathed in jet black flames.

"What the? Is that-?" shouted Orga.

"God Slaying Magic?" gasped Sherria.

"When did he learn that?" shouted Jenny.

Natsu merely grinned as he brought both hands together slowly. The flames melded with each other, flashing brilliantly until they were now blueish white. This was what he had accomplished during his training with Gildarts. The fusion of dragon slayer magic and god slayer magic he had eaten from Zancrow.

 _ **Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang**_

Sting and Rogue fired their unison raid magic right at Natsu as the blueish white flames surrounded his body. Natsu took a deep breath and roared.

 _ **True Fire Dragon God's Roar**_

Blue white flames pierced right through Sabertooth's attack. Sting and Rogue didn't even have the chance to dodge as they were hit by Natsu's attack. The Lacrima vision went white, unable to get a signal as a side of the cliff blew apart. As the dust settled, Sting and Rogue were left slumped on the floor.

'Lector... He's too strong,' thought Sting as he collapsed.

'We've... completely underestimated them,' judged Rogue as his eyes rolled back.

"This is! This is! Fairy Tail wins!" shouted Chapapti. "Natsu Dragneel has defeated the twin dragons of Sabertooth!"

As the points were updated, the final tally for today's events was revealed.

Fairy Tail: 49 P

Sabertooth: 44 P

Lamia Scale: 39 P

Mermaid Heel: 39 P

Blue Pegasus: 29 P

Quatro Cerberus: 15 P

"Fairy Tail is in the lead!" shouted Chapapti.

"That's it for today, Kabo," announced Mato, "The competitors will have one day off before the last day arrives, and is a survival battle where all members of the guild will participate."

"Who will win it all!? Who will be number 1!" shouted Chapapti, not noticing his wig had fallen off, with Rabian thanking him for the chance to see this epic moment.

"Natsu-sama... defeated them?" said Yukino in stunned silence, "I've really joined a crazy guild."

"That's my boyfriend!" shouted Lisanna in glee.

Lector and Frosch could only stare with tears in their eyes as the people they considered the strongest faced defeat.

"Who'd thought they lose?" sighed Orga, "Guess this'll have people flocking towards them."

"It was an interesting fight... One that I have memorized all," said Rufus with a glint in his eyes.

At the stands, Jiemma's anger could be felt by the audience around him, who fled in fear.

Gildarts remained in his seat, unphased by his anger, though he as he observed Jiemma, he saw he glares at Sting and Rogue. Remembering Yukino's humiliation, he could only wonder and worry what would happen to those two.

Natsu walked up to the barely conscious Dragon Slayer, looking at them for a bit before giving a big smile.

"Not bad! Let's do this again sometime!" grinned Natsu as he left.

Both Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth could only look down in shame as they recalled calling him weak. He had completely dominated them in this fight. Not only that, they should've suspected something when Gajeel took on five people at once, one of them being a guild master.

Speaking of Gajeel, he finally recovered from the disastrous adventure with the cart before discovering just where he was. He gasped in shock as he saw the skeletal remains of dragons, hidden deep within the caves.

"A graveyard.. for dragons!?"

Meanwhile, Jellal was running after the person with such a similar magic as Zeref. He felt the other source suddenly closing in on the source he was chasing, and merely counted it as luck.

At this time, Carla suddenly had another vision of the castle being destroyed, and yet something was confusing about this vision. It was as if it couldn't tell whether or not this would come to pass. She passed it off as nerves as Wendy and Lucy were visited by Levy and her group of friends. Everyone was excited and felt like they could win this.

* * *

 _The last day was a violent battle. Do you remember, Lu-chan? It was on July 7th that we... lost to destiny. So many died. My friends died. Our guild master died. Our strongest members died. My dear... my deares... I can't put it into words at all. I can barely hold on anymore! Someone... please help us!_

In a far-off future, a familiar blue haired girl was crying as she continued to write her journal, scars evident all over he body.

* * *

Back in the present, Jellal finally caught up to whom he was chasing and demanded that they reveal themselves, all while revealing his identity. He quickly deduced that the person was a female, based on their body structure. However, when the person revealed herself, he turned pale, unable to believe it. Then, another shock appeared as the second one he had sensed suddenly tackled the first one, calling her auntie. The first one seemed very confused at this until the little one explained herself.

"I think... we need to tell Fairy Tail all about this. Right now," said Jellal after listening to them.

"We can't! I... I don't want to lose them again." Said the taller one.

"Which is why we should tell them. Tell me, did your events go the same as these past few days?"

"I... No. It's different from what I remembered."

"Exactly. I deduced that you must have come from some sort of alternate timeline now. And this little girl may hold the key to all of it."

"I... want to see them again. I want my family back!" cried the second one, "I miss you all! I miss your stories, Auntie! Even if you don't come from the same time as me, I'm happy to see you again!"

The first lady could barely hold her tears as she hugged the girl.

"Please... Just not yet," begged the older one, "We'll tell them before this whole thing starts, I promise you that. Just not right now."

Jellal could only nod in agreement as he turned to leave.

"Remember, tell them as soon as possible," he advised as he left.

* * *

 **Yep, I went there! Instead of using Lighting Fire Dragon, I wanted to pursue something different. I haven't read anyone using dragon and god fire together, so I decided to go for it. Why not, right? I mean Natsu used it against Zancrow before, so why not learn how to use it completely? I hinted it in the earlier chapters, too. A white flame haha!**

 **As for the second mysterious stranger, it should be fairly obvious who it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Day 5 of Grand Magic Games Pt1

**Here's da next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal met back with Ultear and Meredy and was discussing whom he had just met. Both were shocked at the news Jellal gave them, including Eclipse and the Dragon King Festival.

"So is there nothing we can do?" asked Ultear.

"Can we even trust the source? It could be a trap," added Meredy.

"Maybe, maybe not," replied Jellal, "One came from an alternate timeline. She claims that some of the events that happened here were different from her timeline. As for if we can trust them... I believe we can. Especially the little one. She's their daughter, after all. His daughter. The man Erza believes in, the ray of hope."

"Anything Erza believes in, you're willing to throw everything in," sighed Ultear, "She has you whipped so easily."

Jellal blushed and tried to argue, but Ultear waved him off before talking to Meredy about possible plans, causing Jellal to go down in depression.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city, people were gazing at the score. Fairy Tail was currently in the lead by 5 points, but fans knew that Sabertooth would not let it end like this.

At Sabertooth's current location in Crocus Garden, Sting and Rogue were standing in front of a furious Jiemma, who was demanding an explanation how they could have lost. Meanwhile, their 'guildmates' were all standing back and smirking. Only Frosch and Lector seemed worried for their partners.

"I have no comment on this defeat," sighed Rogue as he remembered the beat down they got, "He was much stronger than we thought."

"Are those the words of a member of the strongest guild?" rumbled Jiemma as he stood up, upheaving the food and drink in front of him, "Who told you that you could lose? Who allowed such shameful action? You disgraced the name of the strongest guild, SABERTOOTH!"

Jiemma flared his magic, causing Rogue and Sting to stumble to the floor. Both members were still sporting injuries and burns from the fight against Natsu, and were not in the best condition right now.

"You are not worthy of calling yourself Sabertooth!" bellowed Jiemma as he punched and kicked the two downed members, "Erase the symbol of our guild off your body! We have no use for weaklings!"

Unable to watch his best friend in pain, Lector intervened, saying that Sting did his best, and from the loss, he could grow stronger. Unfortunately for him, Jiemma attention turned towards him and in his anger, asked who the hell he was. When Lector pointed out that he was a guild member, Jiemma used his Blast magic on Lector, saying that an animal wasn't allowed to use the noble crest of Sabertooth. Lector vanished from the magic, causing the guild members to gasp and back up. Even though they didn't have tight bonds and smirked at guildmates being punished, none of them ever wanted someone killed. Only Minerva smirked at the sight of Lector vanishing.

"Lector... Lector is..." stammered Frosch in fear before Rogue quickly scooped him into his arms as if protecting him.

Sting looked in shock as he continued to stare at the space Lector occupied just a few moments ago before screaming in anguish.

"Shut up! It was just a cat," scoffed Jiemma, letting his guard down.

Sting snapped, and before anyone knew it, Sting slammed his fist into Jiemma's stomach with all his magical power, piercing through his whole body. Jiemma coughed blood as he fell to the floor as everyone witnessed Sting's anger and tears pouring out in waves. Minerva looked at the scene with a smirk before swooping in with her plans.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail, Gajeel was leading Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus through the caves he had discovered. Of course, being their partners/chosen mates, Levy, Lisanna, Romeo, and Mira accompanied them, along with the Exceeds. For some reason, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, and Yukino decided to accompany them.

"So where are we going?" asked Natsu for the hundredth time.

"Just shut up already!" growled Gajeel, "We're finally here anyways."

"Where are we?" asked Gray.

"Juvia is happy as long as Juvia is with Gray!" announced Juvia as she clung onto Gray's arm, much to his annoyance once more.

"It looks like animal bones," observed Lucy.

"Big ones," added Yukino.

"No, a dragon's graveyard!" gasped Natsu as he recognized the structural bones.

"Maybe Igneel is," started Happy, only to be elbowed by Carla.

"No, he's not here," said Natsu, answering Happy's question, "These bones are too old."

"Our dragons, except for Laxus, disappeared 14 years ago. These bones are much too ancient to be them," continued Gajeel.

"That's good to hear," smiled Levy as she hugged him.

"Somewhere out there is Igneel," whispered Lisanna as she hugged Natsu, "Then you can introduce me to him as your mate."

"Can't wait for that," smiled Natsu.

Suddenly, a spell popped up in Wendy's mind. Thanks to Poryluscia and Sherria, she had made a full recovery and was ready to go. After telling everyone about the spell Milky Way, explaining it, and setting it up with Levy's help, Wendy was ready to use the spell.

" _ **I call to thee, oh wandering souls of dragons. Accept my call, Milky Way!"**_

As soon as she finished her chant, she let off a blast of magic that surged to the ceiling and yet did not crash through it. Rather, it seemed like Wendy was a pillar of light, acting as a beacon to call upon the lost souls within the graveyard of dragons. When she found one, she clasped her hands together and went into a trance.

Suddenly, a large emerald green dragon appeared out of seemingly nowhere and roared. Reacting instinctively, the Dragon Slayers flared their powers to protect their mates while the others screamed in shock and fear.

"Hahaha!" laughed the dragon suddenly, "Seeing the faces of human in fear always makes me laugh! Though it seems we have a few brave ones on hand, don't we? The name's Zirconis, the Jade Dragon! Now since someone was able to awaken my soul from my slumber, it can only be the Sky Dragon's move. Where is she.."

Zirconis looked around before seeing Wendy, still in her trance. He kneeled down and threatened to eat Wendy, causing Romeo to try to fire a fireball at him. Zirconis laughed before saying that he was just a spirit and that he couldn't do anything to the physical realm, though he complimented Romeo for his rather stupid action. Why would he provoke a dragon that could easily kill him, right?

When asked about the situation, at first he refused before going into the story, causing them all to sweatdrop. Were all dragons this carefree, or was it just Zirconis? He went into the story of how dragons ruled the world, how they were kings. Humans and other creatures were just fodder for the dragons. However, one day, a dragon protested the current order, saying that they could live in harmony with humans and others, instead of ruling over them. A civil war broke out between the dragons with two different factions, one pro humans and the other against it. Zirconis proudly announced he was against the idea of living with humans, saying it was stupid and that humans were nothing more than just food. This gave Natsu the opportunity to tease Zirconis, saying that he was talking with his food, causing the tension to drop a little as Zriconis started arguing with Natsu. Then Zirconis surprised them by saying from this civil war was how Dragon Slayer Magic came to be. The dragons fighting for pro-human blessed humans with the power of dragons, causing the war to shift to their side. Unfortunately, they made one grave miscalculation as humans started to betray them. There was one that bathed in the blood of dragons and continued to slay dragons from any faction until he himself turned into one.

"Is that their fate?" gasped Lisanna as she clutched onto Natsu's arm in fear that he may turn mad.

"It's something that might happen," nodded Zirconis, "But I'd like to believe that man was the only exception. All the dragons resting here that you see were all slain by that one man. A human who was also a dragon king. This civil war gave birth to such a being, hence the dragon king festival. His name... was Acnologia, the dragon who bears wings of darkness."

"What!?" exclaimed all of them, unable to believe such a dragon was originally human. The same one that almost killed them all back at Tenrou island.

"Though I can see that several of you have claimed mates," snickered Zirconis, "The young one hasn't, but she's still too young. And the fake dragon slayer seems to have gone under the same condition. Though the black hair one could've chosen better. No bust on that one. The other two aren't bad, especially the long white hair girl."

Levy covered her chest while Gajeel tried to stab the spirit in vain.

"Oy you know about that stuff?" shouted Natsu, "Then explain to us how it happened!"

"It's a rather rare condition any dragon slayers," answered Zirconis, "I can sense one of you is hou-  
"

Suddenly Zirconis became silent, as if struck by something. Even with all the others shouting at him, Zirconis ignored them, muttering something as if conversing with somebody else.

"I see," finished Zirconis before turning to Natsu and the others as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"In short, one of you underwent it, and it dragged the others with it. Even the fake one underwent the same reaction. The little one might go the same way since she seems to be in the vicinity with you lot a bit, though not until she's much older. I doubt any other dragon slayers that exist today will have the same reaction, though. And now I bid you farewell."

In an instant, Zirconis disappeared. The others tried to call him back, to get more details, but Wendy was unable to contact him. Any lingering form of him had completely disappeared as if he had vanished from the realm.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were worried about turning into another Acnologia while Laxus contemplated the possibility of him transforming. He was a different case, after all, as he had dragon Lacrima inside his body instead of being taught by a real dragon. In any case, he could probably have it surgically removed and would be fine.

Seeing their mates in trouble, Levy and Lisanna grabbed Gajeel and Natsu and gave them one of the most passionate kisses ever to them, forcing them to relax before responding eagerly.

"No matter what happens, we'll always pull you back before you go too far," said the both of them as they slowly broke apart.

"We'll be counting on you," replied the dragon slayers.

"I doubt that it'll be likely that you will transform like Acnologia," announced a voice, causing all of them to turn around, "Acnologia is said to be the product of Zeref. In other words, to defeat Acnologia, one must defeat Zeref first."

From the shadows stepped out Arcadios, wearing his suit of armor. Carla had to stifle a scream as this was the same suit of armor she had seen in her vision before.

Arcadios quickly introduced himself as the head of the soldiers stationed at Crocus to help maintain the peace during the Grand Magic Games before asking them all to follow him, as he needed the help of Celestial Wizards for a very specific plan. Curious, they all followed him, though the heavy hitters were in the front in case something went wrong.

"If all goes well, then this plan will be able to defeat both Zeref and Acnologia in one blow," commented Arcadios, forcing them all to gulp at this. What power could defeat both of them?

They were led to the Flower Light Palace Mercurius, where the royal family resided. As Arcadios led them in, he began to explain why the Celestial Mages were important and why the Grand Magic Games were held.

"I was hoping to convince Yukino to come with us when we heard she had been forced out of Sabertooth, but we didn't expect Fairy Tail to pick her up," admitted Arcadios as he opened another secret passageway.

"You've been stealing magic every year? That's dirty," huffed Natsu.

"Say what you will, but Eclipse needs an extraordinary amount of magic," replied Arcadios, "Eclipse is the door that can change the world."

Just as he said that Fairy Tail mages saw a huge door, easily towering over them. Natsu reckoned that even Igneel could fit through the door.

"When the sun and moon intersect, we will open the door with the 12 golden gate keys. With it open, we can travel back to the past 400 years ago and defeat Zeref before he became immortal. That is the Eclipse Project."

"Traveling back in time?" gasped Yukino and Lucy.

"Is that possible!?" shouted Natsu.

"It's... unimaginable," shivered Levy.

"Juvia needs a hug," cried Juvia.

"Of course, just gathering the keys is pointless," continued Arcadios, "We need Celestial wizards who can use them. As you might know, time travels differently in some realms"

"Yea, we figured that out," sighed a depressed Lucy along with several others, remembering the celebration they had at the spirit realm. Months of pre-planned training gone in an instant, and it was only thanks to Ultear and the others that they were able to power up, though Erza seemed to not need it.

"It is because of that ability that Celestial wizards are able to access and go through dimensional boundary lines that we need the two of you. The both of you combined have all twelve Zodiac keys to open the Eclipse Gate. That is why in three days, when the sun and the moon intersect to form the solar eclipse on July 7th, I would like the two of you to help me. For the sake of the world."

Of course, when the dragon slayers heard the date, they were shocked it would be the same day their parental figure disappeared. However, before anyone could voice their opinion, the doors opened and soldiers flooded in to surround them all.

"A trap?" growled Laxus as they all readied themselves.

"Calm down, this was not our intention," said Darton as he appeared before them all.

"Darton, what is the meaning of this?" hissed Arcadios in anger.

"I should asking you that," said Darton calmly, "Revealing top secret information that could jeopardize the kingdom to outsiders?"

"They are not outsiders! Especially since we need the Celestial mages for this project. And the two members are part of Fairy Tail! They are vital to the plan!" protested Arcadios.

"Your plan," sneered Darton, "This isn't something that you can decide on your own."

"Please, stop this nonsense right away," pleaded Arcadios, "I know you're against this plan, but there's no need for this violence."

"Against it? Of course, I'm against it! You're talking about changing history! Do you not comprehend just how dangerous it is to meddle with time itself! That's why I'm arresting you for treason against the country! And just in case, I'm arresting Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria just in case they try something. Throw the others out!"

"Don't you dare drag our guild members into this!" roared Natsu as his hands were wreathed in flames.

"No! You musn't use magic here!" shouted Arcadios, but it was too late. Before Natsu could do anything, he felt all his magic drain away from his body. He collapsed on the floor, deprived of his magic.

"Natsu!" cried Lisanna as she caught him before he hit the floor. They all witnessed his magic disappear towards the gate in shock.

"Did you not remember Arcadios saying that the Eclipse Gate takes some magic from the Grand Magic Games to power it up? The closer you are to the gate, the more it will drain you of your magic. And because you are so close, it will drain all of your magic should you chose to even use a tiny bit. Do not cause such a ruckus. Wizards unable to use magic are not considered an enemy of our army, nor a threat."

"Don't think we're useless without magic," growled Laxus as he clenched his fist, only to have several spears pointed to his throat. Unable to do anything, they were slowly separated from Yukino and Lucy. Suddenly one of the soldiers made a suggestion. Unknown to them all, he was one of the ones sent to kidnap Lucy a few days ago and was nursing a massive grudge against Natsu.

"Sir, might I suggest holding one more of them hostage? It would dissuade Fairy Tail from acting against us. I'd say taking the other short white hair girl would stop the fire user from acting out."

Soon as he finished this and before Darton could reprimand the soldier for such a thought, the whole army felt a shiver of fear run through them. They looked back to see Natsu glaring at the soldier, daring him to come kidnap his mate. They could tell that even without magic, Natsu would protect Lisanna, even if it meant biting someone's throat off.

"Enough. Just toss them out. We keep the two Celestial mages only," ordered Darton, forcing down the fear.

As soon as they had been kicked off the premise, Darton told them that they would be holding the two Fairy Tail mages until further notice, but if they managed to win the Grand Magic Games, he would grant them an audience with the king to discuss details about them. Needless to say, when the group got back with the others, they were furious. And yet, they couldn't just charge in without thinking.

"I'll kick their asses! They took Lucy and Yukino, and were threatening to take Lisanna too!" roared Natsu as Romeo fed him as much fire as he could to help replenish Natsu's strength.

"Any of us would've gone berserk if they did take our mate," growled Laxus in anger.

Natsu stood up, ready to charge forward, only to be smashed down by Markarov to hold him still.

"We can't just do whatever we want," sighed Gildarts before his glare turned steely, "But we can't let them hold our family like that. We're not cowards."

"I believe everyone holds the same sentiment," nodded Markarov, to which all of Fairy Tail members who was listening nodded.

They were trying to think of something when Mavis popped up out of nowhere once more, announcing she had a plan.

* * *

 _July 6th X791, 5th day of Grand Magic Games_

The final day of the tournament had arrived! The audience was cheering as the excitement could easily be tasted in the air. As the announcers Chapapti, Yajima, and Mato, made themselves known to the audience, they were ready to announce the teams coming in. Quatro Cerberus entered first, as they were currently in last place, followed by Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale.

When Sabertooth entered, the audience noticed something was different about them. Sting himself glanced at where Lector should've been, standing next to Frosch.

When it came time to introduce Fairy Tail, the audience went wild as they entered before noticing a member change. Instead of Natsu, Juvia had taken his spot, causing the audience to mutter in confusion. Erza was wearing a rather revealing kimono while the others had the same clothes the first time, though Gray seemed to have his right arm bandaged.

"I guess he still must be suffering magic exhaustion," muttered Darton.

In reality, Natsu had already made a full recovery thanks to Romeo and Poryluscia, but he was on a different team with Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Panther infiltrating the castle to free Lucy and Yukino.

The game was quickly introduced as all 5 members of the team would be fighting in a battle royale, with the whole town of Crocus as their battleground. Several cameras had been set up already so everyone could view the fight, no matter the location. Each team had a leader that if knocked out, was worth 5 points while the others were worth one. Possible max points was 45, meaning even Quatro Cerberus could still come from behind and win, though it was highly unlikely.

"Let the battle commence!" announced Chapapti as the gong rang. The teams scattered, some forming small teams to hunt down others.

Rufus was running towards a location before stopping in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Orga as he passed by.

"Fairy Tail... isn't moving," said Rufus in confusion before running off into another direction.

The whole audience was quite surprised to see none of Fairy Tail moving, but their attentions were soon drawn to the battles that was happening.

 _Same thing in canon for battles until Bacchus_

Bacchus was ready to fight when Sting smashed his fist into his head, knocking him out and earning 5 points. Before Yuka and Toby could react, Kagura knocked both out to gain two point and tried to go after Sting, just for him to disappear.

Quatro Cerberus was easily knocked out of the game, resulting their final score to be only 15 points, but still gaining the rank of 6th place out of the hundreds of guilds.

Makarov was getting worried about Erza and the others not moving when Mavis gave a smirk and said it was time. Suddenly, Fairy Tail team moved out and immediately after moving, followed a plan that Mavis had laid out for them and earned four points, shooting them back to the top. Makarov gulped as he remembered Mavis's nickname, the strategist. She who led her team to countless victories, and even aided the kingdom in a time of need.

However, Lamia Scale wasn't holding back either. Before Ichiya could show off, Jura knocked him out in one blow as Sherria took out another member of Mermaid Heel, gaining 6 points. Blue Pegasus was knocked out of the tournament with 31 points and 5th place.

Back in the castle, Natsu and the others had managed to sneak in and get Lucy and Yukino out of jail before falling into a trap. There, they saw Hisui Fiore, the princess of the kingdom, announcing their sentence before disconnecting. As the soldiers praised her, Hisui looked displeased at what she had done.

* * *

Gray was walking into a library, getting ready to fight. He had requested this fight, knowing it would be selfish, but he wanted his rematch. He walked in to see Rufus reading a book.

"Well, well, my memories were just about to forget you," taunted Rufus, "Will you help me remember the defeat I handed you?"

"Technically, we never fought," pointed out Gray, "Laxus whipped your ass."

Rufus grit his teeth but held his calm, "Still, I would've won if I had not taken too much time."

"I guess that's true," sighed Gray, "I still lost against you. And that's something I don't like hanging over me."

"You chose to fight me then," said an amused Rufus, "But let me show you why that is a big mistake."

 _ **Ice Make: Freeze Lancer**_

Gray snapped out a spell, sending ice lances at Rufus only for Rufus to dodge easily.

"You had your fight with Lyon 3 days ago," smirked Rufus, "That was enough time for me to memorize all of your magic in detail. And with memories, I can use them as a base for new magic. For instance..."

 _ **Memory Make: Freezing Sword of Black Lightning**_

Thunderbolts struck around Gray while ice scattered from where they struck, surprising Gray. Rufus wasn't finished, though.

 _ **Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Winds**_

Tornadoes formed in front of him and charged towards Gray, who hastily made an ice shield.

 _ **Shield... Memorized... and Forgotten**_

Suddenly, Gray's shield vanished, and Gray was flung into the walls.

"Dammit. He can force my ice make spells to disappear?" growled Gray.

"Carve this into your memories," grinned Rufus, "You cannot defeat me."

Rufus suddenly created a new spell and forced Gray into the ground, increasing the gravity around him.

"Thanks to you, I have a guinea pig to play with all these new spells I got!"

Gray growled in anger and forced himself up, surprising Rufus before dodging Gray's indiscriminate attack all over. It forced Rufus to dispel the gravity spell as well as freezing the walls to prevent Rufus from escaping too easily.

"Doesn't matter," scoffed Rufus, "As I've said, I've won this."

"You know, ever since I've gotten my Fairy Tail mark, I've never lost to the same opponent twice," huffed Gray as he took off his shirt."

"There's a first for everything, but what did you have in mind?"

 _ **Ice Make: Unlimited!**_

Gray started to create ice weapons at a remarkable rate, causing many to be astonished at the speed of his crafting.

"Did you memorize that?" grinned Gray as he finished, creating roughly a hundred different ice weapons.

 _ **One sided Chaotic Dance**_

Gray fired the weapons all at Rufus at once. As they approached Rufus, he merely grinned before announcing some chilling words.

 _ **Memorize... and forgotten.**_

"What!?" gaped Gray as his spell disappeared.

"I told you, you can't win. When you and Lyon fought back on the third day, I took the time to memorize all the magic that you both made. Quite frankly, if I didn't do so, I would not have been able to memorize your crafting if I saw it for the first time. Surely I would've taken a hit just now. However, I've had time to adjust and memorize your magic. Keep this in your mind. You cannot win."

 _ **Memory Make: Karma of Burning Land and Colorful Slashing Flames**_

Rufus made two spells go off at once and slammed them into Gray once more. As Gray fell to his knees, Rufus smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Engrave in your mind as I defeat you with your own magic," taunted Rufus as he created ice soldiers and had them attack Gray. Gray coughed as he felt powerful impacts hit his body.

"It's time I ended this. I have other things to attend," said Rufus as he closed his eyes.

 _ **Memory Make: Ice of Eternal Imprisonment**_

The soldiers all clung onto Gray and morphed into an ice ball, trapping Gray in it and freezing him.

"Thus ends this act," said Rufus as he turned to leave, waiting for that chime to give him his points.

Back on the battlefield, Lyon clenched his fist. Though he 'hated' Gray, he also had his respect. And now Rufus had defeated him, but only because of their fight on the third day. Rufus had taken the time to memorize their magic and develop a counter to it!

"Don't worry Gray, I'll kick his ass," vowed Lyon before running again, missing out what was happening on the screen.

Juvia looked at the screen in worry, her brain screaming to go help Gray. However, deep inside her, she trusted that Gray would still win.

"Juvia trust you, Gray-sama. I'll follow the first's plan," muttered Juvia as she continued to run to her destination, "Show them what you inherited."

Just as Rufus was about to take a step out of the exit, he heard a loud gulp. He whirled around just in time to see his ice suddenly turn to mist and swirl around Gray as he breathed in deeply, consuming the ice.

"What magic is this!? I have no memory of you being able to do this!" demanded Rufus.

"Of course not," grinned Gray as he used his wrist to wipe his mouth, "I inherited this just after that fight. I'm not going to tell you just how I did it now, am I?"

The arm bandages fell off to reveal tattoos that Rufus remembered that Gray clearly did not have before.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still win!" shouted Rufus.

 _ **Memory Make: Burning Thunder Blades**_

Dozens of blades infused with fire and lightning flew towards Gray. Rufus had wanted to use the dragon god flames from Natsu, but lacked the necessary information and time to fully comprehend it. Still, this should be enough, was what he thought.

 _ **Ice Devil's Rage**_

Gray had inhaled deeply before firing ice from his mouth, completely freezing Rufus's spells before it hit him, this time sending him flying into a wall.

"What was that?" shouted Rufus, seeing ice building up on his chest, "Is this...Ice Dragon Slayer magic? No, doesn't feel like. Nor does it feel like god slayer. And this ice... it's much colder than normal."

Before Rufus could continue with his line of thought, he had to dodge an ax Gray had made so fast that he couldn't even take the time to memorize it. It was almost instantaneous how Gray made it.

"The color of the ice... it's different from before! What is this!?"

"Didn't you just hear me say it? Then let me show you!" grinned Gray as he made an ice platform to jump off of, getting closer to Rufus.

 _ **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist**_

Creating ice gauntlets, Gray proceeded to brutally punch Rufus until his last punch fired him into the ground.

 _ **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow**_

Gray followed up his attack by creating a bow of ice and fired an ice arrow that hit Rufus in his already half frozen body and completely froze him in a block of ice. As Gray landed, he merely tapped the ice before it shattered, freeing Rufus from any permanent damage but knocking him unconscious.

"Don't know if you can hear this, but memorize this. It's Ice Devil Slayer Magic that I inherited from my old man. Ice that can slay demons."

"Ooh what a surprising twist! Gray defeats Rufus when it seemed like he would lose! Fairy Tail's victory over Sabertooth!" announced Chapapti.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others had recovered from falling underground and were now trying to escape. Of course, Mirajane noted how Lisanna and Yukino looked nearly identical. Natsu shrugged, saying that Lisanna looked and smelled differently than her, so he would never confuse the two. That, of course, earned Natsu a kiss from Lisanna before they found Arcadios lying on the ground injured. As they tried to help him, Arcadios told them to run. Just in time, a large shadow appeared behind all of them and tried to smash them, forcing them all to dodge. Another person attacked and forced them all flying towards another area, but they recovered.

"Who are they?" asked Wendy as more people appeared out of nowhere.

"They're an independent group that supports the kingdom from the shadows!" warned Arcadios, "The strongest executors of the kingdoms. The Order of the Hungry Wolves, or the Hungry Wolf Knights! They're one of the reasons why it's impossible to escape this cave!"

"Mission 1500, start," declared a member with scythes and hands on it darkly.

Natsu was not impressed and started laughing, causing Lisanna to lecture him, though she had to agree with his statement that they didn't look like knights.

Arcadios quickly warned them not to underestimate them, that their magic was trained to kill people. However, instead of cowering in fear like he expected, Natsu grinned as he proclaimed it was a chance as they knew the exit. Arcadios looked in shock for a bit before telling them all their names: Kama, Cosmos, Kamika, Uosuke, and Neppa.

"They don't fear us. How foolish," sneered Kama through his mask, "Ignorant sinners, return to the earth of Fiore's kingdom."

Cosmos and Kamika walked forward to attack first. Kamika summoned a storm of red papers to attack, to which Natsu tried to counter with his usual dragon slayer magic. He didn't opt for mixing it with god flames as that tired him out much faster. He was surprised to see them not burn to ashes, though.

"Red paper is the god of flames," giggled Kamika.

Natsu growled and was ready to unleash the god flames when Wendy intervened, scattering the papers away with her roar.

Cosmos giggled as she saw Wendy and summoned a plant right under Wendy to consume her. Mira intervened, transforming with her Satan soul and punching it to oblivion. Vines suddenly sprouted from the ground and tried to stab Lucy and Yukino, but Lily sliced them apart with his transforming sword while also transforming himself. However, he left himself open Neppa.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Lisanna as she used her Take Over Magic and transformed her legs into a rabbit and kicked hard, sending him flying away. Uosuke used his gravity magic to make them float temporarily, long enough for Kamika use purple paper to temporarily immobilize them. Cosmo summoned a giant flower to try to consume them, but Wendy had quickly dispelled the purple paper.

"Natsu!" shouted Lisanna as she transformed her arms into wings and her legs into claws so she could catch him and carry him.

"Thanks!" replied Natsu as Lisanna helped him turn towards the flower. The Exceeds were already moving to make sure Lucy, Yukino, and Arcadios didn't get sucked in.

"What do with do with that!?" screeched Lucy.

"Easy, destroy it!" shouted Natsu, "Wendy, roar together!"

 _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_

 _ **Sky Dragon's Roar**_

"Us too," shouted Mirajane as Lisanna nodded.

 ** _Demon Blast_**

 ** _Howling Winds_**

As Mira fired a stream of dark energy, Lisanna flapped her wings hard to send wind blades. That attack slammed into the plant, causing it to explode.

"Success," grinned Natsu when he felt a chill up his spine. He turned his head to see Kama had used this distraction to sneak behind Lisanna, ready to behead her.

"Die," stated Kama as his scythe began its descent, only to stop when a small blue furry missile slammed into his face at what seemed to be mach speed.

"Stay away from mama!" shouted Happy in anger as he headbutted Kama in the forehead.

"Damn cat!" growled Kama as he changed targets, getting rid of the pest.

"Happy!" shouted Carla in worry.

However, the scythe was halted as Natus grabbed both sycthes by the blade.

"What!?" shouted Kama in shock.

"Don't... you dare do that," growled Natsu as his grip tightened, causing the blades to crack, "Not only did you try to kill my mate, but you also tried to kill my Happy. My son!"

The blades shattered into pieces at his statement. Kama's eyes widened as Natsu punched him in the face, his fist wreathed in flames

"Kama!" shouted Neppa in worry.

"Gravity change!" shouted Uosuke quickly, increasing the gravity on Natsu and the others to rescue Kama. Cosmo sent out a vine to retrieve Kama. Kamika was already using pink paper to help heal him.

"This is getting annoying," grunted Natsu as his knees buckled.

 ** _Terrain Effect. Lava Range._**

The ground crumbled as lava spewed forth from the place they had been standing on.

"Everyone get to higher ground!" shouted Natsu he used his flames to propel himself up. Wendy did the same with her winds, and the others flew. However, Lucy and Yukino were left hanging for their lives on a cliff. Before the others could do anything, they felt Uosuke using gravity magic to press them down once more.

"Now's my chance!" shouted Neppa in glee as he fired acid right where Yukino and Lucy's hands were, splashing the rock around the hands with acid.

"Lucy! Yukino!" shouted all of Fairy Tail as they saw them slip and began to fall into the lava. They would've been burnt to death when the unexpected happened.

Arcadios had dived right through the lava without hesitation, running through it and catching both women in his arms in time. Then, with the least of his strength, he hurled them onto high ground.

"Arcadios!" shouted Lucy and Yukino in surprise.

"Eclipse can't be activated without you two," said Arcadios as he slowly fell, "And for that, I am willing to sacrifice my life. When you get out of here, find princess Hisui. Then you can decide whether project Eclipse is right or not."

"Arcadios!"

With his last breath, Arcadios sunk beneath the lava.

"Hehe, that's one sinner down," grinned Cosmos, "A few more to go."

 _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_

They all had to dodge Natsu as he fired a roar in anger. He would've charged forward if it wasn't for the fact Horologium suddenly appeared from the lava with Arcadios within him, protecting him.

"He lived?" shouted Neppa before getting a punch from behind.

"That's for almost killing her," stated the voice.

"Loke!" shouted Lucy in happiness.

"Fear not, my lady," said Loke, "Your stars are back to your side." On his hands was Lucy's pouch with her keys, as well as Yukino's keys.

"It doesn't matter, you stand no chance!" shouted Kama.

Uosuke tried to use his gravity magic once more, but Yukino countered it with Libra. Cosmos tried to fire some poison gas, along with Kamika firing green paper for poisons, but Wendy summoned a gust of wind to blow them away. Neppa began to swarm the place with acid, but Lily roared and with bulging muscles, sliced them all in half without his sword even touching the acid. Uosuke once again tried to change the terrain to their favor, but Loke stopped him with a light infused punch.

 ** _Open! Gate of the Twin Fish! Pisces!_**

Yukino summoned forth the true forms of Pisces, a mother and son celestial spirit duo. The duo attacked the knights, washing away any acid as well as papers.

"Stop, do you want to become the enemy of the entire empire!?" shouted Kama as the knights were pressed to a corner together

"My enemy?" growled Natsu, "The true question is... Are you really prepared to make Fairy Tail the enemy? If it's to protect our family, then we'll make anyone our enemy! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail Mage!"

 ** _With the flames in my right and left hand, they become...Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_**

 _ **With the winds in my right and left hand, they become ... Sky Dragon's Whirling Typhoon**_

Wendy, inspired by Natsu, created a move similar to Natsu and fired it along with him. The attacks combined to create an even bigger fireball.

"Kamika!" shouted Kama

"Got it!" shouted Kamika as she summoned as many red papers as she could to form a wall to shield them all. Though they blocked the flames, the heat was too much for them as they began to sweat when Kamika found her wall sliced in half by Panther.

 ** _Take-Over Soul: Penguin!_**

Lisanna charged through while transforming herself into a giant penguin, using the mass to crash into the knights, sending them flying up in the air.

"Libra!" shouted Yukino, and the Celestial spirit nodded, forcing them all down to the ground.

"Regulus give me light!" shouted Loke as he ended it with a powerful attack, sending them all flying. All fell unconscious except for Kama.

"Now then... show us the exit, or I'll show you a vanishing act that involves all of you," growled Natsu, cracking his fist for emphasis, "I'm still pissed at what you tried to do to my mate and son."

"You're not the only one," said Mira as she forced Kama to look up, "That was my sister you tried to behead. I've just gotten her back, and I'm not ready to lose her so fast."

Seeing Mira and Natsu's evil faces, Kama had no choice but to direct them to the exit. The group followed the pathway until they finally found the exit. As they were about to open the door, it opened up first to reveal two people, both wearing cloaks.

 _(Sorry, too lazy to write out the rest of the fight/events like Hisui up to this point it's going to just follow canon for this point up. Skipping events to when Natsu finds the exit.)_

Natsu looked at the two and noted that the taller one had a familiar scent. The younger one was completely different but it was like a mix of... his own and Lisanna! Before he could ask, the younger one began to dash forward.

"Papa! I get to see you again!"

The cloak fell off to reveal the salmon haired girl with blue eyes as she tackled Natsu. Natsu noted that the scarf she was wearing was identical to his own.

"Natsu... Do you have something to explain?" said Lisanna with round eyes, showing she was angry that Natsu was hiding a secret. She was surprised when the girl tackled her too.

"Mama! I missed you!"

"What!?" shouted Mirajane in confusion, "When did you two have a kid?"

"Never!" shouted both of them, "We didn't even... we-"

They couldn't continue as their faces blushed crimson at those thoughts. Happy couldn't help but tease them until the girl grabbed Happy and hugged him.

"Big brother Happy! You're still happy as ever. Play with me again!"

Happy stood still in shock as the girl continued to hug him and nuzzle against him.

"Clearly this deserves an explanation," stated Carla.

"I can help explain," said the other figure as she took off her cloak to reveal... another Lucy.

"What in the!?" exclaimed Lucy, "Another me? Are you the Edolas version?"

"What I say may be hard to believe... but Keiko and I are from the future."

* * *

 **Ta daaa. The new time traveler is revealed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Obviously made changes in the fights. There was a reason why I had a Lyon vs Gray earlier!**

 **Quick note, I made a new story. It's the one that tied with this story, the History Strongest Disciple Time Travel story!**


	7. Chapter 7 Day 5 of Grand Magic Games Pt2

**Took me awhile to get this out. Only problem is my muse for this story is waning while the other ones are going strong. Eh, it could be because the other stories are more popular. Enjoy**

* * *

"Say what!?" screeched all of the Fairy Tail members. Keiko was still hugging a shocked Happy.

"I believe you already know about Eclipse and that it allows time-travel," stated Future Lucy, (Nickname FLucy.) before she started to stumble. Keiko was immediately by her side to help her.

"Aunt Lucy, you haven't slept enough!" complained Keiko.

"I slept more than I thought I could with you next to me," sighed FLucy, "Regardless time is running short. We must leave now. I'll explain everything on the way."

"Wait, what's going on!?" shouted Natsu.

"Mommy, Daddy, please, just follow us," begged Keiko, looking at Natsu and Lisanna.

The two of them hesitated for only a moment at the girl claiming to be their daughter only for their heart to melt. They knew, deep down inside them, that this was their daughter. It was undeniable.

"Let's go," announced Natsu. The others nodded and ran forward to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the games, it was nearing the finale. Erza was fighting against Kagura, Rogue against Gajeel, Juvia against Sherria, Laxus against Orga, and the remaining fighters trying to find others. Hisui was trying to see if the 'unlikely' outcome would come, and Sting was still hiding.

Erza frowned as she contemplated that Milianna had been held hostage by Minerva. Kagura was unwilling to even work with her, and so they had to fight. Yet something was nagging her in the back of her mind about Kagura. She looked... familiar. She had no time to contemplate this as Kagura attacked. Their swords clashed, only for Erza to find out she was losing in strength as she was flung back. She changed her armor to attack, but Kagura easily dodged it before stabbing down on her.

'She's strong!' thought Erza as she coughed blood, 'And the blade is still inside the sheath!'

She switched to Adamantine Armor, but Kagura managed to cut through one of her strongest armor easily, even though her sword was still sheathed.

'Archenemy.. What a terrifying blade,' thought Erza as she switched into another armor that enhanced her speed, only to be struck down once more.

"What a surprise!" shouted Chapapti, "Mermaid Heel's Kagura is overpowering Erza, who defeated 100 monsters in Pandemonium!"

The other guilds were also impressed at Kagura's display of power while Fairy Tail looked in worry.

"Powerful," coughed Erza, "Didn't think there was someone like you. Tell me, though, does your strength come from hating Jellal?"

Kagura's eyes instantly changed from calm to murderous rage as she kicked Erza in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Erza tried to convince her to not let her grudge infect Millianna, but Kagura rejected it, saying that Millianna was free to do what she wanted, and she chose the same path as her.

"And I intend to kill Jellal!" Kagura smashed her sheath into Erza once more, sending her flying.

"Why?" coughed Erza.

"You know that man well... He killed Simon... my older brother!"

Erza blinked in shock as Kagura began to explain her past, only to find Millianna from her, learned of her brother's death. It was then she swore she hunt down Jellal to avenge him.

However, Erza shook her head in disagreement, stating that Millianna wasn't there. That though Jellal had indeed played a hand in his death, the ultimate truth was that she was responsible for his death.

"Are... you willing to go so far to protect Jellal?" growled Kagura, her body shaking with rage.

"No, it's the truth," stated Erza, her face down as tears dripped down from her one eye, "In the end... my own weakness... was what killed him."

Kagura felt her own heartbeat growing stronger and stronger, rage filling her head as she lost it and drew her sword _Archenemy_. Her guildmates yelled for her not to do it, but they fell on deaf ears.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Kagura as she drew her blade out of the sheath, intent on killing Erza. Erza looked like she had accepted her fate to die. The audience closed their eyes in fear as a splash of blood hit the floor, and half the city was destroyed.

* * *

Jellal looked back to the town in worry at his location.

"You want us to go back to make sure she's alright?" asked Ultear.

"... No. I trust her," said Jellal after a bit of silence.

"It's alright to worry," said Meredy, "You have loved her since forever."

"It's true that I worry about her, especially with our relationship," nodded Jellal, "But Erza won't be easily defeated. She's stronger than me. She's always been."

* * *

True to his words, Erza blocked Kagura's full power strike, taking a small slash on her right shoulder as the dust cleared. Behind her was a line of destruction from Kagura's sword slash. Fairy Tail looked in relief to see Erza still very much alive.

"I'm alive because to Simon," stated Erza as memories played in her mind, "I'm alive because to Grandpa Rob. I'm alive because of my friends. To abandon this life would be sacrilegious against those who aren't here anymore, those who have gone on to the next adventure!" Erza was wearing her Clear Heart clothing as she finished her statement.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Kagura in rage as she charged forward, "You and Jellal!"

"If such a purpose drives you, that's fine. I will not say it is wrong, as it is your own path. But I won't lose either!" proclaimed Erza.

The two clashed in the air, and in the next second, Kagura found herself falling to the ground. Erza's slash was so fast that Makarov could barely catch sight of it. She had lost the sword battle, but she was still able to move, meaning Fairy Tail hadn't gotten the points yet.

"I... I... can't... won't," growled Kagura, trying to get up when rocks from the ceiling broke off and were falling for her head. In the next second, she felt her body being pushed away, saving her from being seriously injured. Kagura found herself sitting on her butt feeling numb that Erza, the one she had just said she would kill, had saved her. She also saw that the rubble had trapped her right leg, leaving her defenseless and most likely supporting injuries on the trapped leg.

"Why?"

"It's... because I know you. Or rather I remember you. You said that you were Simon's sister. That could only mean... you're from the same village as us."

"... You can't mean!?" Kagura started to look down in shock.

"Yes. I'm from Rosemary village too."

Kagura's mind flashed back to when their village had been raided. She had been separated from her brother and cried, trying to find him. Only for a girl with scarlet hair to save her. Her own voice gave them away, but the girl quickly hid her inside a box and ran to distract them, only to be caught herself. And she remembered how the girl looked just like Erza, with the exact same hair color and facial features. Her eyes started to tear up as she realized she had just tried to kill her savior. Unable and unwilling to harm Erza anymore, Kagura quickly pushed the rubble away, freeing Erza's leg.

Unfortunately, as she was about to declare her loss, Minerva stabbed her from behind, incapacitating her and earning 5 points for Sabertooth.

"Erza may be the winner, but the points are mine," sneered Minerva, "This is how a king fights. And a king only eats exquisite dishes, such as a mermaid's head or a fairy's wing. I've 'eaten' Kagura, and you're next, Erza. However, it doesn't take much to see that I'll win."

Erza gritted her teeth as blood streamed down her right leg. However, she was more concerned about Kagura's stab wound. It had completely pierced through her waist and was bleeding profusely. However, Kagura begged Erza to help Millianna instead. Hearing this request, Kagura sneered as she dropped an unconscious Millanna onto the floor, gaining another point for Sabertooth. Glancing at the score, it was currently displayed for all to see.

Sabertooth: 55p

Fairy Tail: 54p

Lamia Scale: 48p

Mermaid Heel: 41p

Blue Pegasus: 31p

Quatro Cerberus: 15p

Minerva grinned as she saw Sabertooth was in the lead, just like it was supposed to. Erza dragged herself to Millianna, trying to see if she was alright when she noticed blood coming from her back. She opened the cape to see Millanna's back covered in lashes that cut deep into her skin.

"I got bored while I was waiting," scoffed Minerva, "So I decided to have some fun with her. I so very much enjoyed her screams."

Erza's pupils dilated in anger as she forced herself to stand. Back in the stands, Gildarts clenched his fist tightly. He really should've punched Sabertooth's guild master when he had the chance, corrupting the younger generation with such cruelty.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was kicking Rogue's butt across the city while Laxus and Orga were clashing against each other. Orga didn't know it, but Laxus was purposely limiting his own power to make it seem even. He was testing the waters against Orga to see what just how powerful he was. Orga, on the other hand, didn't know Laxus was doing that and was going all out. Though inside him, he feared that Laxus would somehow be able to take in his lightning god slayer magic and turn it into lightning dragon god, just like Natsu had somehow done. Orga would've attempted to eat Laxus's lightning, but something felt off and dangerous about it. Perhaps it was because he was a second generation dragon slayer, using a dragon lacrima infused in his body instead of learning from an actual dragon. Maybe it was a baseless fear, but Orga took caution.

"Hoho, some strong fellows here," chuckled a voice in between them.

They turned around to see Jura calmly walking into the plaza where they had been fighting with a grin.

"Can I join in this fight?" asked Jura as his aura started to fill the plaza.

Both lightning wizards grinned as they turned to face him, making sure they didn't lower their guard against each other. Another 'monster' had entered the battlegrounds.

With Juvia and Sherria, the two were... fighting so to speak. In actuality, the two were just waving their arms as they lightly battered each other's head. It was only when Lyon and Gray stepped in did they get serious.

"You seem to be in better shape than I thought," observed Lyon when he saw Gray, "I thought you would've been defeated by Rufus."

"Tch, you have that little faith in me?" asked Gray in annoyance.

"No, just... I don't think I could've won against him because of our fight if I saw him first," sighed Lyon, "Maybe I could've done better, maybe not. My ice crafting is more static than yours, being able to fly and move like animals. Yours are... easier for him to memorize. But how did you defeat him? I saw you buried in ice."

"A gift... from a dearly departed one," hinted Gray, not willing to go further, "Juvia, let's take them out together."

Of course, Juvia interpreted this completely different as usual and was hugging him, asking when and where the honeymoon should be. This slightly freaked Gray out, but considering they were dating, he merely asked her to slow down.

"Dammit, they are dating!" groaned Lyon, hoping it had been a lie or joke, "No, it might still be a trick! I have to get her back to her senses!"

"You're the one who needs to come back to their senses!" cried Sherria.

As they got ready, Lyon gave smirk towards Gray, "We tied on the third day. This time, we settle it!"

"That's fine with me!" yelled Gray.

 _ **Ice Make:...**_

An explosion of ice signaled the start of the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail group in the castle had stopped at the castle dining room to take a break and eat. FLucy was quickly telling them about a future where over ten thousand dragons invaded and basically destroyed almost all of humanity. However, when she said she was roughly a week from the future, they looked at Keiko in surprise. If that was true, then Keiko wasn't from the same timeline as Lucy's.

"I'm from the future 10 years from now," supplied Keiko, "Same as Lucy, thousands of dragons invaded and destroyed the city. Mama and Papa lived because they were knocked out and ordered by 4th and 5th master to go and live, along with all the younger generation. We kept moving to live, partying every day for the life we had... until they found us."

At this, Keiko started to tear up once more, "Papa and Uncle Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus all charged forward to buy us time, but we were surrounded. Mama told brother Happy to get me out."

Keiko then kneeled down to the floor, shivering at the memory now, "I cried and said I didn't want to go. Happy dragged me away along with Aunty Lucy. We went for one last shot and found the Eclipse Gate, already closed but still standing. Aunty Lucy had all 12 keys with her still and opened the gate. We were supposed to all go together, but some more dragons found us. Aunty Lucy was exhausted and told us to go. Big brother Happy almost made it when one of the dragons fired. Happy looked at me and told me to keep smiling... before he threw me into the portal and went to intercept it!"

Keiko's happy mask cracked as she started to bawl as the memory played fresh in her memory. Lisanna quickly went and hugged her, trying to make her feel better.

"It's obvious that somehow, I've gotten into a different time stream," mentioned FLucy, "I came back on July 4th, but quite a bit of the events don't match up to what I remember. I don't remember Gildarts participating, I was the participant for 4th-day water match, and you Natsu certainly were not dating Lisanna, nor did you learn how to combine god slaying magic with your dragon slaying magic. I remember you had learned how to utilize both fire and lightning slayer magic."

"Huh, I remember that," nodded Natsu, "I did learn how to harness Laxus's magic, but using magic of the same element is easier on me. I learned how to mix god and dragon magic as I trained with Gildarts and the others."

"What else can you tell us?" asked Mira, "You're the one with the more recent memory."

"I just remember being caught after you all broke us out," muttered Lucy, "Then, everything's a blur. I remember being desperate and finding the Eclipse Gate, opening up and winding back on July 4th."

"Well, there's no time to lose!" exclaimed Natsu, "We gotta get ready!"

"You believe us?" gaped Lucy.

"Of course," smiled Natsu as he patted FLucy on the head before putting his forehead on hers, "You're our nakama. Thank you. Thank you both for protecting our future." This caused Lucy to cry in happiness.

Natsu walked over to his future daughter and gave her a hug, igniting his arms as his arms wrapped around Lisanna, Happy, and Keiko. The flames did not burn them, but gave them warmth, as if to let them know they were all here and safe. Keiko slowly stopped crying and leaned in towards the warmth.

In the meantime, Arcadios' mind was quickly whirling and processing through the information. Though the young girl was a surprise, he suspected Lucy was lying. After all, someone from the future warned them.

* * *

Rogue was panting, trying to get up. He taunted Gajeel, saying that he wasn't as strong as Natsu, only to get his butt kicked harder. And the worst part was that Gajeel didn't even look like he was trying.

 _Insert Rogue and Gajeel talk._

As Rogue started to get up, something whispered in his mind.

"Kill Gajeel."

Rogue felt control of his body slip away as something possessed him.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he detected something was off. Rogue roared and attacked him, his attacks far stronger and more effective.

"Maybe you'll actually challenge me," smirked Gjaeel as he morphed his arm to a sword and stabbed, only for Rogue to turn into shadows and wrap around his arm before getting behind him.

 _ **Waxwing Flash of the Shadow Dragon**_

Gajeel went flying back, but he recovered quickly.

"Gajeel!" shouted Levy in concern.

Frosch looked at the screen before trotting off to town.

"That's not Rogue... I have to get him back."

Gajeel shook his head and looked around to see Rogue had disappeared from sight.

"Over here."

 _ **Shadow Dragon's Slash**_

Rogue popped out of Gajeel's shadow and slashed at Gajeel's waist, surprising him and taking damage. Gajeel reacted with a backhand fist, but Rogue immediately turned into a shadow to dodge and kept on attacking.

"As I thought, you're not as strong as Natsu," grinned the possessed Rogue, calling himself Shadow, "But then again, he is nothing compared to me."

* * *

Back at the castle, Natsu and the others were quickly rushing through the basement area, hoping to be hidden from sight. Keiko and FLucy had scouted the area beforehand, hoping that another path would aid them to find Princess Hisui first. However, they found themselves surrounded by troops and Arcadios had mysteriously disappeared.

"What should we do now?" asked Lucy.

"Isn't it obvious?" grinned Natsu, his hands wreathed in flames, "We go through them!"

Keiko grinned as the same color flames wrapped around her hands as she charged to attack.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_

Keiko blasted a soldier away, causing Natsu to grin.

"You're just like me! Follow my lead!"

"Hai, Papa!"

* * *

Rogue was holding Gajeel by the neck, laughing and taunting as he did so until...

"Alright, I'm done playing around."

Gajeel suddenly kicked Rogue at the waist when he didn't suspect it. Rogue coughed as he released Gajeel to clutch the sudden pain, which was a huge mistake.

 _ **Steel Dragon's Club**_

Gajeel went into steel mode and smashed a club into Rogue's face.

"Bastard...," growled Rogue in pain.

"Whoever you are, get out of his body," said Gajeel as he lifted his hand to his neck, stretching it out, "Also, his name's ain't Rogue. It's Ryos, and he's a brat I looked after like a little brother. And you didn't look up to me. I know I'm not that kinda guy. Instead, you feared me, and it's time I show you why!"

"Iron... no, it's different!" muttered Rogue.

"You guys didn't see it, but this isn't Iron Dragon Slayer magic anymore," grinned Gajeel, "It's Steel!"

 _ **Steel Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**_

Steel spears far faster than normal fired at Rogue, forcing him to turn into a shadow and dodge.

"You can't win if you can't hit me!" sneered Rogue from behind, slashing at his body. A moment later, Rogue was clutching his hand in pain as he had punched a steel body with spikes. At the moment of impact, Gajeel had morphed his skin to make tiny jagged edges that could cut skin.

"Careful," taunted Gajeel as he delivered a literal ax kick, his feet turning into an ax head.

Rogue yelped as he dodged, to the side, some of his hair getting cut in the process before turning back into a shadow.

"You can't attack me like this, but I can strike from anywhere," taunted Rogue.

"You know, funny thing," grinned Gajeel as morphed his finger into a steel brush and dabbed it with some of his blood on his body, "When you find a smart girl, you can't help but be pulled by her. And I learned quite a bit thanks to my girl!"

The Fairy Tail members in the stand as one turned to look at Levy, who was blushing crimson now.

"Whatever you're doing is useless!" growled Rogue as he reappeared from behind to slash at his head.

 _ **Solid Script: Light**_

A blinding light suddenly filled the area, causing Rogue to scream in pain as he was blinded, his shadows weakened.

"Gotcha!" roared Gajeel as he grabbed Rogue by the head, slamming into the wall a few times before hurling him through a roof.

 _ **Steel Dragon's Roar**_

Gajeel's roar blasted Rogue and into the heavens, signifying just how much power was in it. Chapapti and the others were stunned silent at this display of power.

"When did Gajeel learn solid script? And when could he even do it?" shouted Cana.

"He can only do if he makes the brush from iron or steel, and the ink has to be his blood," explained Levy, "Because his blood is rich in iron, it's the perfect ingredient for him as he is the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Levy is going away!" cried Jet.

"We still might have a chance!" cried Droy.

"Give it up you two," sighed Romeo, "She's not interested in you two. Plus, Gajeel's already claimed her now. Unless you wanna die, just let go."

Gajeel rolled his neck before frowning as he heard a voice whisper before it escaped from Rogue's shadow. Before he could take a step forward, Frosch stood in his way, begging for Gajeel to not hurt his best friend anymore. Rogue woke up in time to declare his loss before letting Frosch tend to his wounds.

* * *

At the castle, Arcadios had managed to sneak into his room and quickly treated his wounds before donning his white battle armor. He processed through what he had seen from FLucy and Keiko and deduced that the princess was the one lying, but for what reason? He would confront her to talk about it. Walking through the halls, he went to seek them out.

Simultaneously, Fairy Tail was dealing with the army trying to delay them. The Wolf Knights showed up once more to delay them.

* * *

Minerva was cackling as she created chains onto Erza's injured leg and threw her into pillars. Erza looked helpless under her assault.

"I'll show the world who's strongest. This'll be Titania's public execution," declared Minerva.

Kagura and Millianna could only look in worry.

Back with Jellal's group, he was watching Erza's match on a mobile Lacrima screen.

"If you're so worried, just go," said Ultear.

"I trust her," said Jellal, even though they could see him gripping the screen with worry. His knuckles had turned white in anger and worry as he saw Erza being thrown into pillars, Minerva taking advantage of her injured leg. The screen cracked from his grip, causing Ultear to rewind time on the screen.

In another area, Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Sherria were fighting against each other. Gray had opted out of using his new Devil Slayer Magic because the magic cost was still too high for him for now. That, and as he was fighting a fellow disciple of Master Ur, he thought it would be proper to use the magic he learned from her to fight against him. Juvia was providing support by adding more water to add to Gray's attack while Sherria was defending against his attacks to protect herself and Lyon. Of course, Lyon refused to attack Juvia, causing untold grief for Sherria.

 _Insert Orga getting owned by Jura_

"I will admit, I was hoping to fight Gildarts-dono," confessed Jura as he turned to face Laxus, "I may be ranked 5th among the Ten Saints, but Gildarts has never shown interest in the ranks. Our guild master tells me I'm the strongest 'human' wizard, but with Gildarts, I cannot be certain. However, you are also someone who I'm interested in fighting. You are Makarov-dono's g-"

"Whoa, hold it there," said Laxus, stopping Jura's speech short, "Right now, you're not some guy with a fancy title, and I'm not someone's grandson. We're just two men, ready to fight."

Jura grinned as he saw the fire in Laxus's eyes and prepared himself.

"Just so you know, I trained with Gildarts for a month," smirked Laxus as he shrugged off his coat.

"Damn right he did," grinned Gildarts from the stands, "You better not lose! It'll makes me look bad!"

The two of them stared off for a bit before Laxus rushed at him, his body fully coated in lightning. Jura responded with a sudden chop to the head, but Laxus barely dodged it before responding with a reverse heel kick. Jura easily blocked that with his other arm.

The two glared at each other for a bit before Laxus jumped back.

 _ **Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd**_

 _ **Sediment**_

Jura made a hand sign and summoned pillars of rocks to block the attack. Laxus didn't waste any time and charged forward, using his magic to accelerate himself forward to punch. Jura blocked it and tried to trap him with more rock pillars, but Laxus was too quick.

"Hooo, I might have to take this more seriously," grinned Jura.

'This guy's a monster,' thought Laxus, 'Good thing I sparred and trained with an even bigger monster for three months.'

 _ **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist**_

Laxus fired a bolt of lightning towards Jura, who easily blocked it though he had to defend from it by summoning a thick wall in front of him. This blocked his view, which let Laxus rush forward and break through the stone wall with his own body before landing a punch on Jura's face. Jura flinched at the pain but instinctively brought his foot up and kicked Laxus in the stomach, sending him back before summoning a stone fist right into Laxus as a follow-up attack. Laxus quickly jumped over the attack and charged forward once more, bringing both arms up to the air.

 _ **Lightning Dragon's Jaw**_

Jura brought both hands to block the attack, but the lightning aftermath still hit him, shocking him quite a bit. With a grunt, he pushed Laxus away and clapped his hands together. Two stand hands shot off from the ground and crushed Laxus with its palms. Laxus grunted before letting out a bolt of lightning from his mouth to destroy one of the hands so he could get out of there. He landed on a wall, momentarily halting himself before firing himself forward once more.

 _ **Lightning Dragon's Rider Kick**_

This time, Jura was sent back a bit before he shook it off.

The audience was holding their breath in this battle. Meanwhile, Guild Master Ooba was surprised to see someone still being able to fight Jura.

"You seem surprised," piped Mavis to Makarov, whose jaw was currently on the floor.

"Hey, have some faith in your grandson," said Gildarts as he patted Makarov on the back, "I helped train him."

"Today's youth... will keep growing," smiled Mavis gently, "and it is they who will lead us into the next era.

"Spectacular," smirked Jura, "I am almost speechless. To think someone as young as you could boil my blood in excitement."

"And you're a monster like Gildarts," panted Laxus, "What would Natsu say in this situation?"

Laxus took a deep breath and smirked, knowing what he would say. He would just make a little adjustment to it.

"I'm getting all charged up."

"Then come! Let us fight until one of us drops!"

* * *

"You can't do anything with that injured leg of yours," taunted Minerva as Erza sat on the floor panting, "Just give up."

"Never," said Erza valiantly as she stood up once more, "This is a fight I can't afford to lose. So I'll always keep getting up and up until I win! I said this once before, you have made enemies of a guild you don't want to anger."

"Hmph, pathetic," scoffed Minerva, "And what am I supposed to be afraid of? The weakest guild in all of Fiore? Perhaps you got stronger, but Sabertooth is number one. We are the most powerful guild! What can a tiny guild like yours do?"

Minerva began bombarding the area with her Spatial magic, forcing Erza to move. It was easy to see Kagura was playing with her food before going in for the kill. As one hit seemed to hit Erza directly, Minerva paused as the dust blocked her view.

"It's over," smirked Minerva.

"No, it's not," growled Jellal from the Lacrima screen he was watching He wasn't allowed to hold it anymore as he kept cracking the screen.

Just as Jellal said, Erza suddenly charged from the dust and slashed at Minerva, who blocked it but was surprised. The two girls fought at close range, but Erza won the battle and slashed at her chest.

"You... Damn you!" shouted Minerva.

"My fury... is my guild's fury!" shouted Erza, "Second Origin Release!"

"#&^%&^#%&$ % She still had that!?" shouted Jet and Droy.

"Impressive, to see your loved one being able to fight so well with her full power sealed," praised Ultear, "I would've thought she opened that back at Pandemonium."

"It's Erza," claimed Jellal, "I didn't have a single worry."

"Liar," commented Meredy, "I felt your worries."

Jellal seethed in misery as he saw Meredy had performed the emotional link again.

 _Advance like a wild wind, youngsters_

Aura surged all around Erza as Minerva stood there in shock at what she was feeling.

 _ **Nakagami Armor**_

* * *

Back with Juvia and Gray, the two were panting as Lyon and Sherria still looked fresh, but still getting worn out. Gray knew he could easily just take Lyon's magic with his Ice Devil Slayer, but refused to do so on account of his pride. Not to mention, Gray had already fought a difficult battle earlier.

As Lyon and Sherria were arguing about who should take Juvia out as Lyon didn't want to, Gray helped Juvia up once more.

"We have to finish this in one blow," said Gray as he glanced at the arguing pair, "Sherria can just heal herself and Lyon, and possibly Jura if we don't stop them here and now."

"Gray-sama," said Juvia softly as Gray gripped her hand.

"Let's show them our teamwork... and prove that our relationship isn't just a lie like Lyon thinks it is!"

Juvia usually would've gone to lovey-dovey mode, but she knew the situation was serious and nodded. Their magic resonated as one as they held their hands together out front.

 _Your fiery blood, sweat and tears are as beautiful as the sun's rays._

* * *

 _ **Secret Dragon Arts: Roaring Thunder**_

Laxus sent a powerful attack at Jura, who grunted in pain before quickly making some hand signs.

 _ **Rock Mountain**_

Jura blocked the majority of the attack and kicked Laxus in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. Taking this opening, he attacked with his most powerful spell.

 _ **Rumbling Mt. Fuji.**_

Knowing he only had one chance to defend from this, Laxus jumped into the air as the magic built up below him. He couldn't dodge it, but maybe he could overpower it, or at the very least reduce its power. His right hand was wreathed in yellow lightning, but his left hand seemed empty.

"C'mon, work!" growled Laxus, knowing this was a slim chance.

Black lightning erupted from his left hands as he clenched it tightly.

"What!?" shouted Ooba in shock. Jura himself looked surprised too.

"Orga didn't notice, but I was analyzing his lightning god slayer magic the whole time we were fighting," grinned Laxus, "Took me awhile to finally get it."

 _ **Combine, the lighting of a god and a dragon! Dragon god's Gleaming Flash**_

Laxus fired the new move down at Jura's attack, causing a huge explosion. Jura held up his arm to block the dust coming from the two attacks colliding. Suddenly, he felt a chill as he looked behind him to see Laxus already there. Injuries could easily be seen all over him, as he had not escaped the attack uninjured. But Laxus was already putting everything into one last attack. Laxus clenched his fist tightly as blood flowed into his hands. He unintentionally used his blood into his lighting, making it blood red, but Laxus was beyond caring. He wanted victory!

 _ **Lighting Dragon's Red Lightning Crash**_

 _Do not be afraid, young ones. Move forward and never falter... and the path will reveal itself to you._

The attack hit Jura full on, sending him flying away. As he was falling, he praised Laxus for his victory before falling unconscious.

"Incredible! Laxus has defeated one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" announced Chapapti. Makarov was looking at his grandson with supreme pride.

* * *

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Gray and Juvia as magic build up between them. It was beyond anything they felt before!

"Bastard, holding hands in front of-," growled Lyon before he paled, noticing the magic build up, "Crap, a unison raid now!? Sherria, get ready!"

Noticing Sherria wasn't responding, Lyon turned to see her looking dazed.

"Sherria!"

"Their love...So beautiful..."

"Sherria! Now's not the time to be distracted!" pleaded Lyon as he shook her to snap her out of her trance, "Power me up!"

Sherria finally managed to snap out of it, but it was too late.

 _ **Aurora Borealis Blast**_

A colorful display of the Northern Lights surrounded Gray and Juvia before giant ice shard fired right into the Lyon and Sherria, blasting them off into the sky. Based on the trajectory, they would land just outside the town, thus disqualifying them.

"That's a wrap," grinned Gray.

"Yes darling!" cheered Juvia before coming in close to him and snuggling with him.

Gray was about to ask her to let go when he remembered his dad's word. Sighing in defeat, he let Juvia do so while they walked. He also sensed the Juvia was on her last legs, and that she was using him to lean on so she wouldn't fall. It was just that snuggling with him was more likely 70% of the reason why. Back in the stands, Ooba was so shocked that Lamia Scale was out of the competition that she herself started to spin in shock.

* * *

 _Same event with Erza and Minerva, Minerva worth only 1 point, though. Sting is the leader. Makes sense if he's been the one in hiding._

"You know, that armor is powerful, but it does nothing to hide her impressive chest," chuckled Ultear.

"She won, just like I predicted," said Jellal.

"Yea, but you were too busy oogling her chest," chuckled Ultear, "And don't deny it, Meredy is still linked with you. Then again, you've already groped them back on the third day, haven't you?"

Jellal was unable to make any sort of reply or defense and chose instead to sulk.

Chapapti was announcing how strong Fairy Tail was, and if it would be possible for them to win without losing a member. However, one of the fans noted that while Fairy Tail had 63 points, Sabertooth had 55 points. Sting was still fresh while all of Fairy Tail was injured and exhausted. If Sting could knock them all out, then Sabertooth could come back out on top.

As if to mock them, Sting sent out a ray of light with Sabertooth's guild mark, telling them all where he was.

 _Skipping all the talk, end game Sting forfeits and Fairy Tail wins. Lector still alive. Arcadios confronts Hisui and finds out that a man, not FLucy, warned her about the future. Jellal realizes that there is another individual from the future. FLucy arrived on July 4th. They found someone earlier than FLucy, thus concluding somebody else is here, and what their motive is unknown._

Back with Natsu and the group, they were slowly being overwhelmed. Natsu was ready to unleash dragon god mode when a shadow suddenly swallowed all the soldiers. As the group stood prepared, a man stepped out from the shadows. Though he had black and white hair, Natsu recognized the scent. It smelled like Rogue, only with Sting's scent on him.

"I'm from the future. I am Rogue."

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll get the muse back to update this story once more. If it fails to come to me within 3-4 months, I might have to do what I did with my Harry Potter story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ending it Sorry

Alright sorry folks, I've completely lost my muse for this story. I tried to find it, but it ended up disappearing in the void of the unknown. I'll be putting it as complete and a long hiatus until I can dig it out again. If anyone wants to adopt the story, they're welcomed to it.

So I'm just going to summarize what I initially had planned.

F Rogue reveals himself, tries to kill Lucy. Future Lucy tries to block it, but ultimately Keiko is the one who blocks it while Future Lucy is almost killed too. Keiko says that she's is her father's daughter, and that she would always follow what Natsu would do before dying. Tears fall out from all, especially Lisanna when Keiko asks mommy if she is proud of her. Happy is trying to make Keiko stay with them. F Rogue laughs and fires another shot, only for Natsu to block it. Pissed off Natsu takes on Rogue while others run. Rogue and Natsu fight, Rogue uses light and dark, and tells Natsu to use dragon lightning mode. F Rogue didn't watch the games, didn't think time differed. Natsu kicks his ass with regular flames, Rogue tries to sneak attack, fails. Natsu is too pissed. Rogue escapes.

Same deal, everyone gets ready for the upcoming dragon fight. Follow canon as seven dragons come out of gate, gate closed by Lucy and Yukino. F Rogue comes out, controls dragons. All seems lost when the Natsu smashes into Mothergrea, shouts out for Dragon Slayers to shine. Mothergrea fires off eggs to attack others.

Chaos ensues. Mira flies to help Laxus while Lisanna decides to stay and help Wendy. Gildarts starts to shine as he obliterates the small grunts. Jellal forsakes hiding to help Erza. Milliana sees him. Lisanna reveals her latest animal soul, dragon soul. She hits jade dragon.

At Fairy Tail, Gray shows off by being able to freeze the hell flames from dragon, but not strong enough to freeze dragon itself. Natsu busy fighting F Rogue when he see's fire dragon and dives for him. Other Fairy Tail members leave to deal with everything else as Natsu tells them he can handle it. Natsu starts eating Atlas Flame's fire, same as canon. Natsu also explains he has mate, then he angers as he glares at Rogue, telling Atlas that F Rogue killed his daughter. Atlas Flame's fire burns bright in anger at the thought of killing hatchling. Sides with Natsu, Natsu calls him uncle. Atlas Flames is weirded out but also warmly accepts the title. Burns brightly when he realizes that if he's an uncle, then her niece was just killed.

Lisanna goes to make sure Happy is safe when Laxus and Mira arrive to deal with Jade Dragon. Atlas and Mothergrea clash. Atlas roars loudly about how F Rogue is a hatchling killer. F Rogue laughs while saying all the dragons here all hated humans, only to be shocked when Dark Dragon roars in anger and shakes off mind control, diving for one of the other dragons.

Cobra gets knocked off Rock Dragon and into Kinana. Cobra's instincts react when he sees her and realizes she is Cubellios, freed from her curse that he wanted to. Kinana can't shake the feeling that she knows him. Cobra tries to resist marking her, but Kinana tells him its okay, that her heart is telling her to trust him. Mate mark. Kinanan remembers everything.

Fighting goes on, Natsu shocks F ROgue by eating Hell flames, use True Fire Dragon God, massive damage.

Ultear fights urge to kill current Rogue, shows herself to Milliana and others to confess what she's done. Kagura sheathe's blade.

Fighting ensues, Happy's personality seem to change as he grabs a dagger and flies right through a mini dragon, killing it. Angry because he failed to do his job as a big brother.

Ultear tries to rewind time. Nothing bad really happening, as Dragon Slayers and Mates begin to shine, kicking ass. Gildarts training paid off.

Just before activation, Gildarts smacks her in the head, telling her to stop. Says he got a message from Meredy, telling him that she felt what Ultear was feeling. Tells Ultear that he made so many mistakes that he would love to rewind time to stop them. However, rewinding time isn't answer. It make it too easy, even if it cost life. Instead, Gildarts tells her to live, to atone for it by living and always repenting. Doesn't matter if dark thoughts, she has friend to keep her from falling. Ultear wipes tear makes it seem like she will join when she activates magic. Tells Gildarts that she's her mother's daughter, sacrificing her life for others. As it begins to take its toll on her body, Gildart shoves his hand on Ultear and channels all his magic into her. Then when he feels both magic tanks are empty, he rips Ultear away from the magic circle source. Both are exhausted beyond belief, but still living. They check clock to see only 30 seconds rewind. Ultear claims that she could've rewound days, but Gildarts dismisses that, saying just her alone would've only gone to one minute even if had taken her life. Ultear in disbelief until Gildart explains, shocking her. Still tells her that because of time rewinding, it could have major effect.

It does, several people see visions of them dying and making different choices to win.

Natsu final attack, Full magic release, Secret Dragon god art: Genesis Super Nova. Blasts Rogue and Motherglare into Eclipse Gate. Every time traveler gets sent back to their time, alternate. Keiko reunited with family.

Gajeel and Laxus, scoff, they were handling their dragons well. Gajeel fought Stone dragon and kicking ass, Laxus against Jade, with mates backing them up.

Celebration. Natsu requests from Hisui that Crime Sorcie members and Cobra be allowed free, as they fought. Natsu senses Cobra took a mate, doesn't want to have him separate. Prime minister and others scold him for such obnoxious request, only for Hisui to allow it under few conditions. Crime Sorcie be part of the kingdom's magic crime unit, with wolves joining in. Cobra joins it, Kinana joins with him, saying she doesn't want to leave him. Makarov accepts it. Ultear pushes Jellal to join Fairy Tail and be with Erza. Despite his refusal, he joins it as soon as Erza drags him over and kisses him in front of everyone.

Bacchus flirts with Canna, feels Gildart's glare. Still, he treats her appropriately and asks her out. She accepts, much to Gildart's ire.

Sting and others beg Yukino for forgiveness and ask if she would come back. Chaos ensues as Kagura stats that because Yukino's life is hers, she must join Mermaid Heel. Erza argues that she is already a Fairy Tail mage. Chaos ensues.

Makarov almost gets a heart attack when Laxus proposes to Mira.

The end.

 **Alright, side notes. I put up a poll on what my next story, a My Hero Academia story, should be. Check out my profile and vote what type of story you want me to write!**


End file.
